Partners
by C.Queen
Summary: Aurors Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been partners for years, and are considered the best in their chosen profession. But there's always been an internal war between them, one that's about to come to flashpoint.  Also Louis/Rorake.
1. Out On The Town

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: This is not a continuation or alternative version of 'Corruption'. I'm just recycling the character of Rorake because I adore him.

Out On The Town

It was a Friday night so not surprisingly the night club was packed, the main level and second floor full of bodies eager to drink, dance, and possibly pick someone up who would be interested in making some magic later. The bulk of the crowd were wizards and witches in their early twenties to late thirties, all dressed to impress and eager to shake off the long work week with friends, lovers and strangers. The dance floor was the draw, most eyes there as they watched those already on it show their stuff for the enjoyment of the crowds.

The lone man walking through the second level of the crowded club could feel countless eyes move from the dance floor to watch him, but this was nothing new to him.

It wasn't his looks that drew their eyes, though he was handsome enough to warrant a second, even third look. With short, raven black hair and emerald green eyes, a pleasing face and a lean, long build, the man was good looking to both male and female eyes. The man's clothes were simple but flattering, his gait purposeful and with a feline's grace. But those weren't the reasons for the stares either. No, people would always stare at this particular man for the simple reason that he was the spitting image of his father, The Chosen One.

Ignoring the eyes with twenty eight years of practice Albus Potter scanned the crowded room for signs of his cousin. Never an easy task since Louis tended to be surrounded by people at all times and easily got lost within crowds of his admirers. But luck was with the Auror and he finally spotted the curse breaker in a corner booth, already into his first drink from the looks of it.

Walking over Albus took his seat across from Louis, crossed his arms in front of him on the table, and gave his best friend a questioning look. "Why do our love lifes suck?"

Lips twitching over the deadpan delivery Louis saluted his cousin with his drink. "Dumped your latest, huh?"

Snatching the drink from the other man's hand Albus downed the contents before answering. "Yes, which is why I once again feel like crap because they never believe the 'it's not you, it's me' spiel. Because of course it usually is them, but being a gentleman I don't want to have to tell them that I'm dumping them because they're too damn nice to remotely excite me in or out of bed."

Taking his now empty glass back Louis didn't bother to hide his smirk, even as he mourned the loss of his alcohol. "That is what you get for dating nice guys like you."

"Oh shut up." That it was only the truth was annoying as hell. Though he was amazing in bed, Albus told himself as he bemoaned his crappy love life. It was just hard to be amazing in bed when the men he was trying to burn the sheets up with were about as stimulating as a back rub. Good, but nothing in comparison to an actual, mind-blowing orgasm.

Man but he missed mind-blowing orgasms.

"Where are the sexy alpha guys, Louis? Where are the ones who know the value of a little rough foreplay, that hickeys aren't a bad idea, that blow jobs are an important part of every well rounded relationship. Where? Seriously. I'm almost ready to go over to the dark side and give women a try, that's how slim the pickings are."

"You should do that." Louis agreed, laughing at the shocked look on his cousin's face. "Well if you go straight then that would leave more sexy, hickey causing, blow job giving men for me."

"I feel so loved."

"I do love you." Louis agreed. "Even if you are a workaholic drink stealer."

Flagging down a waitress Albus ordered his drink of choice and asked her to get his cousin another of whatever fruity drink Louis had been drinking. "This round will apparently be on me." He added for the waitress's benefit.

"No problem." Knowing better than to hit on either man the waitress smiled as she finished taking their orders and headed off to place them.

Of the two of them Louis Weasley was the most sought after by both genders, the man truly gorgeous in comparison to Albus Potter's handsome. The two men were similar in build and height, but Louis's ice blue eyes and white blonde hair tended to draw the most appreciative looks. Plus Louis tended to be more easygoing and laid back, while Albus had a reputation for working too hard and being far too serious for his own good.

But they were both eye candy as far as she was concerned.

Back at the booth, while Louis chatted up a friend who'd come over to say hi, Albus's eyes scanned the room, his profession making him prone to study any space he was in for exits, threats, and anyone recognizable he should acknowledge or avoid.

An Auror to the bone, Albus thought with the faintest of smiles, thanking the waitress when she brought him his drink and a bowl of pretzels to nibble on.

Sipping his whiskey Albus's eyes went back to scanning the crowded room, stalling when he caught sight of someone doing the exact same thing from the other side's second level. The man was just a little shorter than himself in height, with slicked back and pale blonde hair that could look as pale as Louis's in summer. Albus knew that the man's eyes would be a seductive foggy grey that hinted at dark secrets, even though there was no way to know from this distance. His fellow watcher's body was as lean and built as his own, dressed all in black as was the other man's preference.

Albus waited until the man's cold, calculating eyes locked onto his before he lifted his drink in his partner's direction.

)

On the other side of the room Scorpius lifted his glass in return, lazily acknowledging his partner gesture. He wasn't surprised that they were in the same club together; he knew this was one of Potter's preferred after work hangouts. Or to be more accurate, it was one of Louis Weasley's hangouts and the other man often dragged Potter here to keep the other man from working himself to death. His partner didn't seem to realize that working overtime all the time was never a good idea. Not that he was much better, but he did know how to relax on his downtime in a way that seemed beyond Perfect Potter.

That they both lived and breathed their jobs was one of the reasons they'd been paired up when they'd both become Aurors. The main reason they'd been paired up, of course, was because nobody else would have wanted to work with him, but the fact that they could keep up with the other was one of the reasons they'd stayed together all these years. They were both intelligent, focused, cool headed and not afraid to go up against the baddest the wizarding world currently had to offer.

His partner wasn't afraid of anything but disappointing his daddy, Scorpius thought with a sneer.

"Don't tell me you're still bitter about your latest boy toy dumping you so that he could try for Potter."

Turning his head Scorpius met his best friend and god brother's gaze. "I was not dumped."

"You were dumped." Rorake Goyle returned, not fazed in the least by his friend's death glare. He was used to it. "And it's not like Potter's banging your boy now. He turned him down flat from what I hear."

Not appreciating the reminder in the least Scorpius scowled. He hated that the other man was right. Almost as much as he hated the fact that this wasn't the first time he'd been dumped because his latest had decided to go after Albus instead, the Slytherin thought as he sipped his whiskey. And it wasn't even that the man was better looking or more charming than he was. He was more charming, and he was at least as handsome as the Gryffindor. Why the man was so popular with other men was beyond him.

Like hell it was.

He'd jump the Gryffindor in a heartbeat if circumstances were different.

Well aware of this Rorake just shook his head at the look that had come into the other man's eyes as his friend covertly shot glances in Potter's direction. He knew that Scorpius was convinced that the Gryffindor would say no if his god brother asked the man out, and he wasn't entirely sure that his fellow Slytherin was wrong to think so. Albus Potter had never indicated the slightest interest in Scorpius as far as he knew. But the man's love life was as bad as Scorpius's which said to him that the two both needed to rethink their chosen bed partners ASAP. His god brother too often set his sights on brainless boy toys that were never long term or meant to be, and from what he'd observed Potter went for guys everyone would approve of but didn't really do it for the guy where it counted.

If he and Potter had had any mutual friends he would have tried to set them up on a blind date unaware.

And if nothing else it would be fun to watch, Rorake thought as he sipped from his own glass.

"Don't look so smug. Your love life is even worse than mine." Scorpius grumbled, not appreciating the smirk on the other man's face at all. "When was the last time you had a date?"

Shrugging at the question Rorake wasn't overly depressed over the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he'd really had a decent date. If he thought about it hard it would probably depress him, and therefore he saw no reason to, the Slytherin thought as he absently brushed back his curly brown hair. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't exactly worth another look except for maybe his height and width. He was well over six feet tall after all and had a bulk that constantly had people telling him he should have been a bouncer. Nobody ever believed him when he told them he was a landscaper and not just a laborer for one.

Feeling Potter's eyes on him again Scorpius turned in his seat to meet the other man's gaze.

Did his partner have any idea how badly he wanted him, Scorpius wondered as he stared across the club. Probably not, if for no other reason than the Gryffindor was not at all his usually type. The man was in fact not at all his type. But something in those green eyes did it for him in a way he couldn't quite put into words. Always had, likely always would. Unless he finally got the man into bed and found out for himself just how good or bad the man actually was.

Wisely, he wasn't holding his breath on that.

)

When they'd had enough of the club scene for the night the two Gryffindors headed down to the main level, ending up separated as they both got called over by other people to say hi and play catch up with their old friends. Louis was just about to go and find Albus when he felt a very large hand come to rest of his shoulder. Looking over at said hand the blonde couldn't help but think about the old wives tail about the size of a man's thumbs indicating the size of another far more interesting piece of anatomy.

If that saying were true….this guy would be seriously hung, Louis thought as he turned around to get a look at the man in question.

Removing his hand Rorake simply held out the other man's wallet.

"Oh. Thank you." Taking it from the man Louis's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, trying to place where he knew the other man from. "Do I know you? You look sort of familiar. Hogwarts?"

Rorake supposed he should be flattered the other man even knew they'd ever crossed paths. They'd been on very different ends of the social strata in school after all. "I was two years behind you at Hogwarts."

"What house were you in?" Louis asked, the way the man's lips curved ever so slightly giving him the answer even before the man told him. "Ah, I see. And now I'm remembering where I've seen you before. You used to hang out with Malfoy."

"I still do in fact."

"Do you." Which was really too bad, Louis thought as he looked the other man over. Not that the man was really his type, but he was sort of cute with his curly hair and pretty milk chocolate eyes. "Goyle, right?"

"Rorake Goyle." Holding out his hand Rorake shook the other man's gently, not surprised that his hand so easily dwarfed the Gryffindor's. They were closer in height, the blonde was only three inches shorter than him, but otherwise they had next to nothing in common physically.

"Louis Weasley, though you knew that already, right?" Smiling at the Slytherin Louis slowly withdrew his hand, deliberately trailing his fingers against the other man's hand. "Thanks again for bringing me my wallet. I'll have to buy you a drink sometimes."

And turning Louis started to walk away, stopping when he realized he could feel male eyes checking out his ass. Turning around Louis slowly walked back to stand in front of the Slytherin, slowly raising one eyebrow questioningly as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"If you don't want people checking out your ass you shouldn't move it like that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Turning back around Louis put plenty of swing in his hips as he went looking for Albus again.

)

A shiver going up his spine Albus didn't have to turn around to know who was coming at him from behind. He'd know that piercing gaze anywhere. One would think he'd be used to it by now, but he just couldn't seem to develop an immunity to the power of the man's eyes, Albus thought ruefully, his stomach muscles clenching in response to the Slytherin. The best he could do was hide his reaction to them, which he'd become very adapt at over the years. It was the only way he could survive being stuck in the same room with the man for at least seven hours a day, five days a week, Albus thought as he turned around to meet his partner's gaze once again, this time perfectly able to see and lose himself in those stormy grey depths.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Heading home for the evening?" Scorpius inquired, not surprised to find that the man was turning in early despite the fact that they had the weekend off. Albus was not a party animal by anyone's definition of the word. The man had a tight circle of friends and rarely ventured out on the town unless said friends or family dragged him into it.

Albus nodded, keeping his face calm and composed. "And you?"

"I'm on my way out as well. I have a brunch to go to tomorrow and I'm here with Rory."

Which would explain the man turning in early, as Scorpius was a night owl by nature. Rorake on the other hand was not, Albus thought as he looked around, trying to spot the other Slytherin without luck. Unusual, since Rorake was pretty easy to spot. "Where is your better half?"

The Slytherin's lips twitched at the idea, though Scorpius was willing to admit that his partner wasn't exactly wrong either. Rorake, more than anyone else, could bring out his nicer, lighter side. The man just had a knack for it. Which was probably why their friendship continued to flourish despite their very different personalities and outlooks on life.

That or they were just too lazy to find better best friends.

"He was shanghaied as we were leaving by one of his clients. We're meeting at the front entrance."

"So you're all alone without anyone to supervise you. I better find Louis and get out while I still can." Albus drawled out, deliberately scanning the room for his cousin.

Amused Scorpius gave the man a questioning look, slowly moving into the other man's personal space. "So you think that Rory is the only thing keeping me from what…having my wicked way with you?"

"You don't think I could get away in time?" Albus returned, not about to be cowed by the man's sexy, bad boy body language. The Slytherin wasn't serious after all. He just behaved like this sometimes to try and get a rise out of him. And not the good kind of rise either, though that had been known to happen during their spats too, Albus thought with concealed amusement. The man was even sexier when they were fighting.

"Every time we've practiced our hand to hand combat I've won, Potter. I'd say the odds of me pinning you are pretty high." Scorpius pointed out smugly.

"But why would you want to?" Albus challenged.

Leaning forward Scorpius kept his eyes locked on the other man's as he answered the man in a voice meant for the Gryffindor's ears alone.

"I suppose I just like dominating you, Potter."


	2. Added Troubles

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plot. Hope you enjoy, please review.

Added Troubles

He was only human, so Albus permitted himself a couple heated moments of vivid imagery depicting all the ways the Slytherin could 'dominate' him in the most pleasurable sense of the word. Not for the first or last time was he so very sorry that none of those images would ever come to pass, the Gryffindor silently mused to himself. But while he had no problem with the idea of the other man having his wicked way with him, though he considered himself as much an alpha male as Scorpius, Albus knew better than to think that the Malfoy would ever act on the chemistry they had together at moments like this.

So he played the role of coolly uninterested, as per usual.

Reaching out Albus pretended to adjust the other man's shirt collar, just for the excuse to briefly touch. "You like dominating me, huh? Well that will certainly make things interesting when I'm you're boss, and can order you around all day as I please."

Scorpius's lips twitched. It was no secret that his partner would one day take over the position of Head Auror from his father. Everyone expected it and Albus had been groomed for it. He didn't even really mind the idea of the man being his boss, though he would miss them being partners when the time came. "That's decades away." Scorpius pointed out, grateful for that fact. He was fairly sure that their present boss would never retire until the man was in his grave, thus meaning he still had decades to enjoy the pleasurable torture that was being around the Gryffindor five days a week.

"True." Albus acknowledged with a small, knowing smile as he let his hand drop back to his side. "But we both know the reason I'm so well suited for the job is because I 'm so very, very good at instructing others in how to go about turning in the best performance possible."

"Their best can't be good enough if they need instructions." Scorpius shot back with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, but teamwork is essential to getting the most favorable results."

"It's not real teamwork if one of the parties has to instruct the other." Scorpius countered, angling his head ever so slightly so that if he were to lean forward his lips would be pressed up against the Gryffindor's. "You and I are so good at what we do because we don't need to instruct each other. We're so in tune with each other that we instinctively know how to compliment each other, anticipate what the other needs."

Stomach muscles clenched painfully while a great deal of blood headed south, making the Gryffindor so hard and aching it was a wonder he could stand up straight. But Albus wasn't about to buckle just yet. "And yet you continually frustrate me with your performance."

"How terrible of me. I should rectify that."

"Sorry, but being a Slytherin, you're programmed to under perform when it counts." Albus shot back as he deliberately blew a breath against the other man's slightly parted lips. "But don't worry, as time has proven, I'm more than up to compensating for your inadequacies."

The insult rolling off his back Scorpius was far more interested in the fact that he was pretty damn sure the man was as turned on as him by their verbal foreplay. Since it was the only foreplay the Gryffindor would have with him the Slytherin was determined to draw it out despite the ego shot. "So exactly how should I perform to better meet your…needs?"

Albus's voice purred out seductively in spite of himself. "I thought you didn't need instruction from me?"

"And here's where I cut in." Pulling on Albus's arm Louis cut off the conversation before it could get anymore flammable. "Hello, Malfoy, always interesting to see you, Al and I will be going now."

Not waiting for the reply Louis dragged his cousin away while Malfoy glared holes into his back.

When they were outside the club Louis changed his grip, slugged an arm over his cousin's shoulder, and spoke in his best imitation of their grandmother. "I thought we'd talked about you letting him wind you up like that."

Albus blew out a steamy breath. "I know. I know."

"Then why do you let him?"

"Let me count the ways." Was Albus's feverent reply as he replayed the whole conversation over in his head. It had been a while since the man had come on to him that strongly. Damn if he hadn't missed it.

Louis just rolled his eyes. "You really need to get properly laid, my friend."

"Tell me something I don't know."

)

Rorake took one look at the other man's face and gave serious thought to just leaving without his best friend. But they were best friends and god brothers, and Merlin only knew what would happen if he didn't see to it that Scorpius didn't kill anyone. Possibly someone they knew like Potter if he was still at the club. So walking over to get a good grip on the other man Rorake led Scorpius out of the club, appreciating the fact that the man was too pissed to put up a struggle.

Once they were out the Slytherin gave the man a questioning look. "You and Potter get into it again?"

"Weasley interrupted. Again."

"Ah. I ran into him in there too." Rorake volunteered. "He owes me a drink, but maybe he'd be willing to trade that in for letting you have one of your talks with Potter without interrupting."

Not at all pleased Scorpius gave the other man a dark look. "And just what did you do to make him owe you a drink?"

"He dropped his wallet in the club."

"Which you returned to him even though he's constantly ruining what little fun I get to have with Potter. What kind of a best mate are you?" Scorpius wanted to know. "You're supposed to be on my side. My enemies are your enemies kind of deal. It's because he's blonde, isn't it? You've always had a thing for blondes even though I've pointed out countless times that we're nothing but trouble."

"I've managed to resist you." Rorake pointed out, wisely holding back a grin.

Scorpius reached out to whack the guy upside the head, knowing the other Slytherin would let him because Rorake's head was just that hard. "That's because we're practically brothers, you git. And not each other's type on top of that. And putting those bloody images in my head are only encouraging me to find that skinny blonde bastard and kick the shit out of his skinny arse."

"Actually, I rather like his skinny arse."

"Do you want me to throttle you?"

"Good luck with that." Was Rorake's unconcerned response as he easily shrugged the threat off. "Now shall we get you home before you do something stupid that will have your partner hunting you down like you're a rabid dog in need of being put down?"

Still annoyed and wanting very much to kick Louis Weasley's ass Scorpius ordered himself to throttle back by reminding himself mentally that Rorake was right to think that his partner wouldn't tolerate him beating the crap out of the man's cousin, however deserving of the beating the other blonde might be. Unfortunately the man cared a great deal more for the other man than him, and likely always would.

"You know what you should do."

"Am I going to like what I should do?" Scorpius wanted to know as they started walking down the street.

"I think you will."

"Then tell me what I should do, oh wise and all knowing Rorake."

Grinning, Rorake gave Scorpius a little hip check. "I think you should egg Potter into practicing some more hand to hand combat with you on Monday. You'll feel better and if you time it right you won't have to worry about Weasley or anyone else getting in your way. A small consolation prize, I'll give you, but it should improve your mood for the rest of the week unless he wins this time."

"He never wins."

"There you go then."

)

Harry Potter walked down the hallway with his guest, his destination his son's office. He hoped his son's partner would be there as well, he could use the Slytherin's instincts on this. There was just something about the man at his side that made his shoulder blades itch. But he had his orders to show the man around and make him feel welcome, so that was exactly what he was going to do. He was just going to sic his boy on the man while he was at it, Harry thought, even as he answered the other man's questions and acted like he couldn't be happier with their present situation.

Arriving at the correct door Harry knocked, pleased to hear both Albus's and Malfoy's voice call out for him to enter. Opening the door Harry motioned for the other man to go in first, following afterwards. Closing the door behind him Harry nodded at both of his men.

"Gentlemen, this is David Santana, an Auror for the Spanish government. Mr. Santana, my son Albus Potter and his partner Scorpius Malfoy. Two of my finest Aurors."

Both Albus and Scorpius sized the man up in an instant, taking in the man's dark, exotic good looks. In his mid thirties the man was dressed expensively and like a businessman, but there was a layer of toughness that indicated there was more to the other man than met the eye.

The man's lips curved, speaking in perfect English that was tinged with just enough of his birth country as to lend a sexy, foreign touch to his words. "Mr. Potter. A pleasure to meet you." Moving forward the man walked over to take Albus's offered hand, the look on his face suggesting that he thought it was a real pleasure to make the other man's acquaintance. And there was definite interest in the man's face as he smiled at the Gryffindor with very male appreciation.

"Mr. Santana. Welcome." Albus returned, getting the message clearly when the other man held his hand longer than was necessary before letting his go.

Nodding his head the man then turned to face Scorpius, all charm vanishing from his face as he took the Slytherin's hand in a brief, borderline insulting shake. "Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius eyes were cool and accessing as he gave the man a curt nod of acknowledgement in return. "Mr. Santana."

"Mr. Santana is here as an observer." Harry explained, keeping his face neutral even as he pondered the possible implications of the man's suggested interest in his son. "His government sent him here to observe us in action in the hopes of improving their own system and forging better relations between our two departments."

"I look forward, very much, to learning more about your department." Turning his attention back to Albus Mr. Santana's charms came back in full force. "I hope very much to have time to speak with you personally, Mr. Potter. I've had the pleasure of reviewing some of your previous work and have gotten the sense that I could learn much from speaking with you."

"I'm flattered that you've admired the work my partner and I have done." Albus returned, subtly reminding the man that Scorpius had as much to do with his impressive record as he did with Scorpius's. They were a team after all and deserved equal credit.

The Spaniard briefly glanced over at Scorpius before turning his attention back to Albus. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy's…connections often come in handy in our line of work."

Knowing Scorpius well enough to know how easily and thoroughly the Slytherin could verbally eviscerate a man Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to have to reprimand his man for something the Spaniard deserved for his rudeness. The blonde had long since proven himself as far as he was concerned. And he wouldn't stand for anyone belittling the man who'd worked so long and hard to redeem himself and his family in the eyes of their peers.

"Mr. Santana, we should let these two get back to work. They're due in court shortly if I recall correctly. And their time is very valuable." Harry added with a hint of an edge, opening the door and then motioning for the man to walk through it. "I just wanted to introduce you to them so that they would know who you are when they see you in the building."

"Until we meet again then, Mr. Potter." Once again the man held his hand out to Albus, the Gryffindor shaking it after a thoughtful pause.

The foreign Auror didn't hold out his hand or speak to Scorpius, merely inclining his head before heading out the door, Harry sending the two a look of apologetic understanding before following the man out, closing the door firmly behind him.

As soon as the sound of their steps had faded away Scorpius rounded on Albus. "He was eye fucking you, wasn't he?"

"He was not." Albus returned, though there was some truth to the statement. The Spaniard had definitely been sizing him up, both as a colleague and as a man. He apparently hadn't been found lacking in either case. Not that he had any interest in the foreigner. Santana wasn't his taste, and even if he had been his rudeness to Scorpius would have put him off the man right away. His partner could be a real ass, but he was still his partner.

And nobody messed with his partner but him.

Scorpius's eyes said plainly what he thought about Albus's denial. He thought it was pure bullocks. "He's going to come after you."

Yes, yes he was, Albus silently acknowledged. He'd seen it in the other man's eyes. "If or when he does I think I'll be able to handle him well enough."

"If you don't I will."

He didn't like the guy for the way he'd treated him when they'd been introduced, and the way he'd been dismissed as Albus's sidekick. But Scorpius actively hated the man now for daring to think he would hand his partner over to him. Especially since he'd gotten a vibe off the man that didn't sit right with him at all, the Slytherin mentally added. It could just be his own jealousy, but Scorpius's instincts fiercely rebelled against the idea of the man being anywhere near his partner.

Picking up on the protective vibes the other man was giving off Albus couldn't help but go a little gooey, even though he knew the man was probably more upset about the other man's digs than the man's obvious flirting.

Reaching out Albus patted the man's cheek with an affectionate little smile. "Easy, Slytherin. I'll be just fine."

Moving before the Gryffindor could react Scorpius placed a hand overtop of the other man's, holding it against his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that."

)

It was close to the end of his shift when Albus encountered the Auror from Spain, the man alone this time and making a beeline for him. Not the least surprised Albus came to a stop, letting the other man come to him as he waited to see what the man's next move was. Because the man had several moves planned where he was concerned, Albus thought as he smiled a greeting, even as his mind coldly prepared to analyze and dissect everything the man said and did. What do you really want from me, Mr. Santana, Albus silently asked the man in question. And you most definitely didn't do your research, if you think I'm a mark you can play.

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping I would run into you." The man's lips curved into a sensual, slightly rakish smile as he came to a stop in front of Albus. "I was hoping that perhaps I could impose on you this evening. I know no one in the city, and as a native I'm sure you know all the best places to dine. Would you permit me the pleasure of buying you dinner in exchange for your company tonight?"

His first instinct was to politely decline, but he also had a feeling that it was in his best interests to learn more about the Spaniard. "As it happens I have nothing planned for this evening, Mr. Santana."

"David, please."

"David." To keep the man guessing Albus made no move to give the man permission to call him by his given name as well. "My shift is over in about forty minutes. Where are you staying?"

Making plans to meet at his hotel the man held his hand once more to Albus once their plans for the evening were made, only this time instead of shaking it the Spaniard brought the Gryffindor hand to his lips, his dark eyes full of hot promises as he watched the man for his reaction.

Giving none away Albus allowed the gesture, but showed no reluctance in leaving the man's side either to head back towards his office.

Walking over to his desk Albus had barely gotten settled before his partner spoke, asking him if he'd be interest in heading down to the gym after their shift for a quick workout, the loser buying dinner.

Now he really regretted agreeing to meet Santana after shift, Albus thought, genuinely disappointed to have to turn the other man down. Practicing their hand to hand combat was the only time he had a legitimate excuse to put his hands on the other man's body. But he had made the date and he did need want to learn more about the foreigner.

"Sorry, I have plans. Maybe tomorrow?"

Something in the man's tone caught Scorpius's attention as he looked up from the paperwork he'd been going over. "If you like. What are you doing tonight?"

"I ran into Santana in the hallway. We're having dinner."


	3. Getting Physical

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plot. Hope you enjoy, and please review so I know what you think.

Getting Physical

Scorpius was not at all pleased to hear that his partner was going out to dinner with the Spanish Auror. He was even less pleased when the Gryffindor refused to cancel the date or even admit that it was a date. According to Albus it was just dinner, but he'd seen the way the other man had looked at Albus and didn't believe that for one second. The smarmy Spaniard intended to get into Potter's pants, he'd bet his bank vault on it. That Albus Potter wasn't the easy lay type didn't reassure Scorpius in the least. Hence the fact that he followed them to the restaurant and subsequently mangled the food he'd ordered as he observed the way the son of a bitch fawned all over the Gryffindor, the man's moves disgustingly obvious.

But what really pissed him off, what had Scorpius seriously considering killing the Spaniard and possibly Albus, was that when he trailed them both back to Santana's hotel he had to watch the two head up the stairs that would no doubt lead to the foreign bastard's floor and room. And Scorpius could think of only one reason why his partner would be accompanying the other man there.

Oh yeah, he wanted Santana's head on a platter.

And he wanted to kick the Gryffindor's ass afterwards.

Then get intimately acquainted with said ass, Scorpius thought as he leaned back against one of the hotel's columns, his eyes flashing storms. But he wouldn't be the one getting his hands on Potter's ass tonight, the Slytherin thought darkly as he forced himself to straighten and leave the hotel before he did something stupid. There was nothing else he could do, he told himself. He wasn't about to make an ass of himself by doing what he wanted to do and retrieve his partner from Santana's room, by force if necessary.

He seriously hoped the Spaniard was a lousy lay though. The fates him owed him that much at least.

)

Walking into his department the next day Albus marveled at the fact that he still felt dirty from the night before. He'd just let the Spanish son of a bitch kiss him, but even that had left a bad taste in his mouth that had lingered through the night. Maybe because in his gut he knew that the man had wanted to kiss him about as much as he'd wanted the Spaniard to kiss him, Albus mused as he absently returned greetings. How people could ever pay for sex was beyond him. Knowing someone was forcing his or herself to appear interested and attracted in you was one hell of a huge turn off in his books. Which meant that he needed to figure out quickly why Santana was faking the attraction so that they could end this charade and he could make his lack of interest brutally clear. Unfortunately. Because he couldn't do that until he knew what the man was up to. And as long as he appeared somewhat interested the man would continue to pursue, giving him time to subtly draw the man's motives out.

Opening the door to his and Scorpius's office Albus felt a very cold chill go down his spine as he felt the cold, harsh vibes that were rolling off his partner like a tidal wave.

Someone was in a very, very, very bad mood.

Tempted to turn around and find something else to do Albus sighed and made himself walk into the room, closing the door behind him as softly as possible. Now he knew why he'd been getting strange looks from some of the other Aurors on their floor when he'd been coming down the hallway. They'd all known what was in store for him. Lovely. Thanks so much for the warning, guys, Albus mentally mumbled as he walked over to gingerly take his seat behind his desk. Glancing over at Scorpius, who was making a show of ignoring him while filling out some piece of paperwork, Albus decided that it was probably best to leave the Slytherin to it until the man chose to speak to him.

Scorpius waited until the other man appeared to be absorbed in his own paperwork before looking up, quickly evaluating the man's face and body language before returning his eyes to his own work. Good, the Slytherin thought with dark satisfaction. The Spaniard had been a lousy lay, just as he'd hoped. You wouldn't even have thought Albus had gotten laid to look at him. Which would so be the case if he'd been the one rolling around naked with the Gryffindor instead of Santana, Scorpius all but growled out loud.

"So how'd your date go?" Scorpius finally asked, just to be mean.

Surprised, Albus looked up from his work. His date? What date? Oh, yeah, Santana, Albus thought with a mixture of resignation and annoyance. "My meeting with Santana went fine, thanks. If that's what you're referring to."

Fine. The date was fine, Scorpius repeated in his head, all but rubbing his hands with glee. Serves you right, you prat, Scorpius silently told the Gryffindor. That's what you get for shagging some foreign assehole instead of me. If his partner had picked him instead he would have not only rocked his Gryffindor's world, but his galaxy. And that would be just the first time.

The look that had come into the Slytherin's grey eyes had Albus fighting back the urge to squirm in his seat as his present position started getting damn uncomfortable. "So are we still on tonight for some hand to hand?" Albus asked, thinking a change in subject was in order. Belatedly he realized he'd picked the wrong topic, because now he was thinking about getting hot and sweaty with the other man in the gym instead of on their office floor. Crap.

"I have plans for late tonight, but I suppose I could fit you in after shift. It's not like taking you down takes that long." Scorpius drawled out, lying through his teeth. He didn't have plans, but he definitely didn't want the other to man to get the impression that he couldn't get some action whenever he wanted.

Late night plans, huh. Probably a booty call, Albus thought with an inner scowl, his own mood becoming more in sync with Scorpius's earlier one. Paying a visit to one of his idiotic boy toys who were basically only good for sex, Albus surmised. He'd yet to meet a lover of Scorpius's that he could like, much less remotely respect. And that wasn't because they were banging his partner, he thought stubbornly.

And realizing he was in danger of going into a mental rant concerning Scorpius's love life Albus forced his maddening thoughts to cease and desist. "So we'll head down to the gym after shift then. Though I hope your plans are for very late tonight, I think I might surprise you this time." Because I really, really want to kick your ass at this particular moment, the Gryffindor silently added.

Given how much he still wanted to kick the other man's ass Scorpius was more doubtful then usual. "You've said that before, Potter. And you always disappoint me."

"Guess I'll have to pull out all the stops then, to make up for my past disappointments."

"You do that."

)

At the end of the shift the two men headed down to the locker rooms to change into their workout gear, spending a good fifteen minutes warming up since both knew from past experience that it was in their best interests to do so after a day spent mostly at their desks. When their fifteen minutes was up they both moved to the center of the room, where mats were already set up for when they hit the ground. Unlike some of the older Aurors both Albus and Scorpius had taken the various Muggle defense classes Harry had had offered to his men to better prepare them in the event they lost access to their wands. They were both almost as dangerous with their fists as they were with their wands.

Scorpius was deadlier and they both knew it.

Circling each other Scorpius moved in first, lashing out with a foot directed at the Gryffindor's face.

Seeing it coming Albus blocked the kick as well as the backhand the Slytherin directed in his direction with practiced ease. Switching to the offensive the Gryffindor aimed his punishing right hook at the other man's jaw. Not surprised when that was blocked Albus went for a roundhouse kick that also failed to hit its mark. Again no surprise.

Time and time again they moved out of range or blocked the kick or punch with their arms and legs. Of course neither was putting their full weight or force behind their moves, even though they were still angry with each other. They might have the motto that only they could hurt the other, but they both made a concentrated effort to do no more than bruise a little.

Circling each other once more Scorpius tried a little verbal warfare as he waited for his opening. "Your Spaniard must be crappier in bed then I thought if you have this much energy left."

"First of all he's not my Spaniard." Albus shot out, using his fists to punctuate each word. "And secondly even if we had gone on a date I wouldn't have slept with him. I'm not an easy lay like you." Albus's kick hit its mark, sending the Slytherin stumbling back, Scorpius's arm instinctively wrapping around his now hurting stomach.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Scorpius shot back harshly, feinting a punch to the Gryffindor's head then lashed out with his own kick to the other man's thigh, causing the man to curse but remain standing. Moving in closer as they traded punches the Slytherin called the man on his claim in between blows. "You were seen going up to the man's hotel room last night, so don't bother denying it, Mr. Easy Lay."

Albus blinked in surprise at the man's words, his head snapping back as Scorpius's punch hit home. Though the man had pulled it, Albus thought with gratitude as he quickly repositioned his hands to protect his face, a small amount of blood marring his bottom lip. "And just who told you that, Malfoy?" The Gryffindor demanded to know, pissed to hear he'd been spied on.

"I never reveal my sources." Not for the world would he admit he'd followed his partner the night before. "Do you deny it?"

"I sure as hell deny sleeping with the guy. And if your damn source had bothered to stick around he or she would have told you I left the hotel room less then ten minutes after entering it. Maybe ten minutes is all you're good for, but I can last quite a bit longer." On that note Albus tried to kick the man's feet out from under him, cursing when Scorpius nimbly jumped out of the way and then came at him with a series of punches that had him stumbling backward.

"And just how long can you last, Potter?" Scorpius drawled out, seriously curious and wanting to use the topic of sex to distract the other man so he could take him down.

Kicking out to push the man away Albus's eyes flashed with amusement and heat. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Rather then answer Scorpius stayed on the offensive, the two proving their skill and knowledge of the other's technique again and again as blows either failed to land or were minimized in terms of damage. But again Scorpius had the more killer instinct and better skills, and it wasn't too long before Albus's stamina began to lag.

One opening was all the Slytherin needed and as soon as Albus provided him with it Scorpius moved in for the kill, throwing the man over his shoulder and onto his back, moving in quickly to straddle the Gryffindor as he pinned the man's arms above his head, holding them there with one hand, leaving his right free for the moment.

Chests heaving, hearts pounding, the two stared into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in their worlds.

"And I win again." Scorpius purred out, lowering his head so that they were practically nose to nose. "And with my right free, I could end you with my wand in a second."

"That's not your wand, Malfoy." Albus shot back, turned on enough by their fight to tease the Slytherin a little more than was strictly wise.

Amused Scorpius grinned. "I told you I have plans after this. I'm just looking forward to them."

Enjoying the flash of hot outrage that flared in the Gryffindor's emerald green eyes Scorpius considered himself champion in their day's skirmishes. That his partner hadn't slept with Santana was one hell of a bonus too, the Slytherin thought as he smoothly got to his feet. "See you tomorrow, Potter. I really do have to get going."

Watching the smug bastard saunter towards the locker rooms Albus all but felt his self control and common sense snap like they were toothpicks. He just saw red. Bright, crimson red. The kind of red that made people, particularly hormonal men, do very, very stupid things.

)

Because it was one thing for the Slytherin not to jump him, Albus thought as he slowly got to his feet, and an entirely other thing for the man to rub it in his face that he was going to be jumping someone else shortly.

Picking up speed with every step he took Albus didn't slow down when he entered the men's locker room to hear the sound of the shower already going, indicating just where the Slytherin was. Actually, the Gryffindor thought with dark, wicked intent; that was just fine by him.

Taking off his shoes and socks Albus set them down on one of the benches and then paddled barefoot across the room and into the shower area. Heading straight for the other man's stall Albus opened the shower door without hesitation, stepping in like he had ever right to do so.

Slicking his hair back with one hand Scorpius's head whirled around to look over his shoulder at his partner in shock, his glance asking plainly what the hell the Gryffindor thought he was doing.

"Normally the winner buys the other dinner, but you already have plans." Albus said softly, too softly. "So the least I can do is wash your back for you, don't you think?"

Reaching out Albus used the soap dispenser to fill his hands with soap while his partner obviously struggled to comprehend what was going on. "Go back to washing your hair, Malfoy." Albus commanded. "I'll get the rest."

And while Scorpius stood as still as stone Albus went to work massaging the creamy liquid into the man's neck and then shoulders with sure and knowing fingers. The Gryffindor couldn't help but smile a little when the Slytherin instinctively arched into his touch as he moved down the man's wet, naked back, and across the Slytherin's waist. Even as pissed off as he was Albus knew better than to go lower than the waist, so he concentrated on enjoying what he could touch, lingering at the task so that he could enjoy the smooth, wet skin pulled taunt over flexing muscles that bunched under his fingers. Up and down the Gryffindor's fingers went, teasing and circling as he drew out the strokes.

And when Scorpius slowly turned around to face him Albus forced himself not to look down and instead boldly held the man's gaze as he added more soap to his hands so that he could go to work on the man's chest, the air steamy with the combined heat of the water and their shared passion.

His gaze hot and piercing Scorpius's eyes followed every move the other man's fingers made, unable to keep himself from moving his body into each caress as he concentrated on not giving in to his growing need to strip the soaking wet work out clothes off his partner and take over.

Shuddering right along with the Slytherin as he moved his hands over the man's nipples, Albus's touch was light and seductively slow. And as before the Gryffindor's searching fingers made their way south, massaging the soap into the man's muscular chest, linger over the defined ridges lovingly before splaying his fingers out to rub the area that veed down to the currently off limits area of Scorpius's delicious anatomy.

Placing a hand on either of the man's hips Albus forced himself to keep his hands there as he smiled down at his partner. "Since you can't last longer then ten minutes, Malfoy I'll leave the rest alone. That way you won't disappoint whatever boy toy you have lined up for tonight. Or should I say…disappoint him more than normal."

And reaching up Albus patted the man's cheek before turning on his heels and letting himself out of the shower with a swing to his stride, closing the door firmly behind him.

Staring after the man, his circuits completely fried, Scorpius grabbed onto the shower bar, grateful when it took his full weight without complaint.

His legs just weren't up to holding him at the moment.

Holy Hogwarts.


	4. Hiding Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plot. Hope you enjoy, and please review so I know what you think.

Happy Easter!

Hiding Out

Harry mentally cursed a blue streak as he headed for his office. He'd forgotten to send off some paperwork, only to remember once he was home and ready to stay in for the evening. Now here he was, the Auror thought darkly, pulling out his wand to undo the magical shields he kept around his office when he wasn't in it. Opening the door Harry was about to reach out and turn on the light when he sensed the presence of another. Recognizing the shape of his younger son in his office chair Harry's hand stalled as he closed the door behind him without turning the light on. "Albus?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Why are you sitting alone in my office in the dark?"

Slumped over the desk with his head in his arms Albus didn't bother to look up. "Hiding."

Raising an eyebrow Harry could think of only one person beside his wife and mother in law that Albus would hide from. "I heard Malfoy was in a bad mood today. Did you two have a fight?"

"You could say that." Was Albus's weak response to the older man's amused question. The red haze had left his eyes, hence the fact that he was hiding like a little kid instead of celebrating his victory over the Slytherin. Because it really hadn't been his victory, though Scorpius would probably see it that way. He was just too damn passive aggressive, Albus thought bitterly, disgusted with himself. What he'd done was…highly inappropriate given the boundaries they'd always kept to in the past. And boy would the Slytherin make him pay as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Hence his decision to hide out in his father's office for a little while.

Harry considered asking his son what the two had fought about but figured he probably didn't want to know. His son was predictable enough except when it came to Draco Malfoy's son. Then all bets seemed to be off. The two boys had been circling each other since their last years at Hogwarts, shooting off chemistry that was often hotter than Fiendfyre. People had been laying bets for years as to when the two would end up as a couple and they'd all lost money, the boys stubbornly determined for whatever reason to remain just partners.

And it wasn't their families holding the two back, the boys had been told by both sides to just hurry up and get it over with. Even Lucius had apparently given his okay in the hopes of finding the two more bearable to be around together.

But thus far Albus and Scorpius weren't cooperating.

So rather then ask what the one had done to set off the other Harry walked over to his desk, turning on the lamp there so that he could see what he was doing. After giving his son's head a comforting pat Harry went to one of his filing cabinets to retrieve the papers he'd come to get. That done he turned his attention back to his boy, fighting back a small smile as he took in the younger man's dejected posture. "Come on now, up you get. I'll protect you if he's still in the building."

Lifting his head Albus studied his father's features with knowing eyes. "You're amused at my expense. I would be mad, but I'm self aware enough to know that I'm behaving like an idiot." Albus sighed as he got to his feet, shoving a hand through his already well tousled hair. "I'm not really hiding from him…I just needed to be by myself. To figure out what I'm going to do when I do have to face him tomorrow."

"And have you figured out what you're going to do?"

"Nope."

Chuckling at the man's tone of voice Harry slugged an arm over his son's shoulder. "Well what's say you accompany me on my delivery of these papers, and then we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink and good company."

Albus smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Once they were out in the hallway Harry frowned, the better light allowing him to see the fat lip his son was currently sporting. "What did you do to your lip?"

"Sparring with Scorpius. He won again."

That was nothing new. The Slytherin had been kicking his boy's butt since their days of training to become Aurors together. Albus lacked Malfoy's killer instinct, and cared too much about not hurting whoever he was fighting. His boy had always preferred to use his brains over his brawn, while Scorpius used both with equal force and precision. He was damn glad the kid hadn't been around for Voldemort to use back in the day for that reason.

"I heard you went out to dinner with Mr. Santana."

"Yeah. He's up to something. He's trying to hook up with me, but not because I interest him. I'd guess that he is gay, but I'm not his type. But he's working really hard to make me think so."

"What does Malfoy think?"

Albus shrugged, keeping a wary eye out for the man they were now discussing. "Scorpius doesn't like him, but I haven't told him that I think Santana is up to something with his flirting. He thinks the guy just wants in my trousers."

Which would be one of the reasons the Slytherin was in such a piss poor mood, Harry thought with a small shake of his head over the games the two played. "Why haven't you told him about your suspicions?"

"Because if I told him that he'd go all overprotective on my ass and try to play bodyguard. Or he'd go after Santana like a predator spotting wounded prey. I can finesse what I need to know from the Spaniard. He's not out to harm me…use me yes….but not harm. At least that's what my gut is saying."

Yes, Harry thought as they exited the building, Malfoy would indeed go after Santana if he got wind of the truth behind the man's interest. The Slytherin had scared off plenty of his son's admirers over the years with less cause. Albus would probably be shocked at the number of men he'd lost because of the Slytherin's tactics.

Of course…the Slytherin would probably be equally surprised to know that Albus had, in his devious, subtle way, dispatched a number of the other man's suitors too.

)

Rorake opened the door to see Scorpius on his doorstep, looking ready to kill someone. This wasn't all that unusual so Rorake wasn't terribly worried yet as he motioned for the man to come inside. Following the man into his parlor after he closed the door the large Slytherin poured them both a glass of whiskey, shoved one into Scorpius's hand, and then sat down across from the man to hear whatever had happened to piss the other man off.

"I'm going to kill him." Scorpius began after taking a sip from his glass. "I'm going to kill Potter. And before that I'm going to put him over my knee and tan his ass raw. The passive aggressive rabbit." He added, still bitter over the fact that the Gryffindor had vanished by the time he'd been up to giving chase. "You will not believe what he did to me, Rory."

Settling in for what was sure to be a long and familiar rant, Rorake calmly sipped from his glass. "What did he do to you this time that I won't believe?"

"I'll tell you what he did. He…shit. DAMN. FUCK!" Slapping his hand against his knee Scorpius used some very creative language to demonstrate how annoyed he was to realize that he couldn't tell Rorake what Potter had done to him without describing the shower scene which he had no intention of doing. Sexy moments with Albus were between the two of them. Talking about them with Rorake would put his relationship with Albus on par with his other relationships which wasn't right. Their bond was so much more than that.

Used to this as well Rorake toasted the other man in amusement. "This is another one of those times where he's pissed you off in a sexy way and therefore I can't hear about it even though you want to rant about it."

"Yes." Was Scorpius groaned response as he rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. "Dammit. This would be so much easier if he weren't so…so…damn good at getting away from me after he's made his move."

Because this might have been the first time Albus had pushed him to this degree, but this sure as hell wasn't the first time that the Gryffindor had deliberately stirred him up as punishment. The most memorable before this one had been the popsicle incident. He couldn't remember what he'd done to piss the other man off, but he vividly recalled every second of Albus's talented tongue doing very interesting and creative things to a pink popsicle in his presence in revenge shortly afterwards. To this day he couldn't see a pink popsicle without getting ridiculously turned on.

And there were plenty more incidents like that, Scorpius thought darkly as he finished his glass's contents. "I'm going to have to pay him back good this time."

"Just don't use another man to do it." Was Rorake's sage advice on the matter. When Scorpius gave him a 'why not' look the Slytherin shook his head. "Because if you try that route he might turn around and do the exact same thing just to spite you. And there are already rumors going around that he went out to dinner with some exotic looking Auror from Spain. No need to help that relationship along the way." Because if it did he'd have to buy a new bottle of whiskey for Scorpius to console himself with, Rorake thought wryly.

Grumbling a little as he acknowledged the validity of his friend's statement Scorpius set his glass aside as he shifted into sulk mode. "Why does he have to get under my bloody skin so friggin easily? It's not fair. He walked away like it was nothing."

Since he had no idea what Potter had walked away from, nor did he probably want to, Rorake opted to not dig for the details. "You insinuated that he rabbited. That says to me that whatever happened got under his skin too."

"Not to the same degree though." Scorpius shot back, perilously close to pouting.

"Would you like me to tell him to stop picking on you?" Rorake inquired dryly.

"Bite me."

Rorake made a show of considering the idea before shaking his head. "Nope. You're still not my type. Biting you is Potter's job, sorry."

Reluctantly amused in return Scorpius rolled his eyes. If only it were Potter's job, Scorpius thought, imagining how pleasurable it would feel for the other man to apply his lips and teeth to his skin. But that too was off limits. Though the way Potter was pushing his buttons it was possibly they were going to move that line again. And if they kept doing that they were going to cross the line before they caught themselves.

Sensing where the man's thoughts were going Rorake's face went form amused to serious. "I know you think it would screw everything up between you two, but you guys can't go on like this either. It's only a matter of time really, before you both blow like a blocked valve. And like a blocked valve you're better off unblocking it yourselves, rather than risk an explosion that will damage you both, possibly beyond repair."

"If he wanted to…unblock the valve he'd ask me out." Was Scorpius stubborn response, knowing the man was right but not about to admit it openly.

"Or he could be waiting for you to do the asking." Rorake shot back. "And don't say I'm wrong because I'm sure you've thought the same a time or too."

"He's not waiting for me."

Rorake toasted the man with a shake of his head. "Or he is, but might not wait much longer. Keep that in mind too, while you're at it."

)

Albus had given plenty of thought to how he should handle Scorpius. He'd considered apologizing, admitting that he'd crossed lines, but doing that was essentially admitting what was between them which was something they just didn't do. That was part of the game they played, pretending that they didn't know what they did to the other. That and in all honesty he wasn't really sorry for what he'd done, Albus silently admitted. He might have gotten little sleep the night before, but he now knew what the man looked like butt naked and that was worth the loss of sleep no question. The mental images would no doubt haunt him for a long time to come.

He'd also considered bribery, bringing the man treats from a nearby bakery, but that had struck the Gryffindor as a bad idea too. The Slytherin would see that as weakness and pounce on it. And the man was probably already posed to jump him as it was.

So he'd act like nothing had happened and hope that the Slytherin did the same.

Or that was his plan up until the moment the Slytherin walked into the room. Then the excuses and apologies welled up, clogging up Albus's throat so that he all but choked on them. Which turned out to be a good thing since Scorpius was apparently playing it cool as well. While Albus watched the other man walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair like he had not the slightest problem being in the same room as him.

Albus managed to push back his apologies and excuses and decided to keep things businesslike until he got a better reading as to what the Slytherin was up to. "Uhm…we got the report in from the healers. According to them McEntyre died of natural causes."

"They've got their heads up their asses as usual then. It was murder. I don't know how, but my gut says murder so it is."

Used to Scorpius's dismissive attitude when it came to the crime fighting competence of anyone not them, Albus smiled just a little. But he had long ago learned to trust the other man's gut, and Scorpius was so stubborn that nothing he said would change the man's mind anyway. And it wasn't like there weren't plenty of people who had celebrated the death of the politician. The rumored to be easy to buy off, corrupt politician, Albus mentally added. His Aunt Hermione had been one of the people happy to see the wizard's career end. The man had been too deeply ingrained in the Ministry to fire without some extremely convincing evidence, and he'd been one sly, devious old man apparently.

So Albus didn't argue. "Well he was your stereotypical, corrupt son of a bitch politician."

"Yeah. And speaking of son of a bitches, if you have plans with yours tonight you're going to have to cancel."

"You do realize that by calling him that you're not only insulting him, but my aunt as well." And the look that was in Albus's eyes suggested that Scorpius would be in for a world of hurt if the man didn't apologize immediately.

It took a moment for Scorpius to realize what the man was assuming. "Not him, you idiot. I know better than to call that brainless twit best friend and cousin of yours a son of a bitch. I meant the Spaniard, Potter."

"Oh." Blinking, Albus immediately settled down now that he knew the man wasn't speaking badly of his family. The Slytherin could insult Santana all he wanted. "And why do I need my night clear, exactly?"

"Because you still owe me dinner for kicking your butt yesterday."

A small smile curving his lips Albus nodded his head in agreement, unbelievably relieved to feel no anger or dark intent from the other man. It was like what had happened after their sparring had never occurred. "Where do you want to go?"

"I figure we could try that new restaurant run by goblins." Scorpius smirked over at the other man. "Given how they run the bank, their attempts at running a hospitality business should be a sight to see. And since you're paying, I won't be wasting my money if the food's as bad as the service."

Laughing, Albus shook his head. "You know how the goblins feel about me. About anyone whose last name is Potter or Weasley really. You'll get crappy service and burnt food for no other reason than you're with me."

"I'll risk it."

"You like to live life on the edge, Partner."

Scorpius grinned. "You know it."

)

The restaurant the two men stepped into that night was about as welcoming as the bank vaults of Gringotts. Very gothic, cavernous based décor that made its patrons feel like they'd stepped back into the time before man had been the dominant species on Earth. The tables, the chairs, all smoothly shaped stone, the only light in the large dining room coming from lit torches placed around the room. All in all, it was as ugly and unappealing as the goblin who seemed to feel that they should be extremely grateful he was showing them to their table.

Taking their seats Albus and Scorpius shared amused looks, which only grew when they were handed menus and told what to get by their waiter. The goblin informed them too, with a gleam in his dark eyes that hinted at trouble, that there was a house drink that if one of the men could finish, would entitle the two to dinner on said house.

"Has anyone managed to finish this drink?" Albus asked, though his had no intention of even trying it. He had a decent head for liquor, but he knew better than to take a goblin up on a dare. And the goblin was daring him, he could see it in the creature's face.

"No human has." Was the goblin's smirked response.

Challenged, Scorpius was not about to back out on the goblin's dare. "I'll try it."

"Scorpius."

It was the Slytherin's turn to smirk at the Gryffindor, his tone superior and indulgent. "I'll be fine, Darling, no reason to worry."

"Sure you will, Sweetie. Sure you will."


	5. Drunk and Desirable

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Drunk and Desirable

Albus stared across the table with a bemused, affectionate smile on his face as he watched Scorpius stupidly sip some more of his drink. The Slytherin had gotten the drink ten minutes ago, had drunk maybe one fifth of the glass, and was already drunk. Seriously drunk. And now the proud and cool headed Scorpius was currently studying his reflective image on the back of his spoon with a childlike wonder that had Albus fighting back the urge to laugh like an idiot.

"Potter."

Raising an eyebrow at the commanding tone of voice Albus looked over and down. An unfamiliar goblin was standing there, and judging from the bling on his hairy fingers he was no waiter. "Can I help you?" Albus asked politely, knowing better than to point out that he was a paying customer and therefore deserving of at least a little politeness.

"You and your dining companion must leave." The owner stated bluntly, a crafty edge to his evil grin. "This is a family restaurant and your companion is drunk. Here is your bill." The goblin added, setting a piece of paper down on the table.

Retrieving said paper Albus couldn't actually say he was surprised to see that they were being charged for the meals that had yet to arrive. If their orders had even gotten all the way to the kitchen in the first place, he silently amended. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if this was standard operating procedure when some idiot actually let him or herself be talked into trying the drink.

Looking down at the smug goblin Albus couldn't help but grin back as he retrieved his money. "You know you'll eventually have to close down if you keep this up, right?"

"Or just non humans will come in."

"Ah. I see." Shaking his head Albus counted out exact change since there was just no way in hell he was leaving a tip. They could call him a stingy bastard until their faces turned blue. He was going to have to deal with a drunk Scorpius now and a hungover one the next day. Because no way the Slytherin wouldn't have one given how much alcohol had to be in the drink, Albus thought with a wry shake of his head. "Well we certainly won't be back."

Ignoring the goblin as the creature scooped up and counted out the change Albus walked around the table and helped Scorpius up from his seat, not surprised when the Slytherin weaved in place, latching onto him for support. He was surprised when the other man nuzzled his smooth face against his neck, but Albus pretended not to feel it as he helped the other man out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were out Albus transported them both to the Slytherin's flat. Standing outside the man's door Albus knew that the man had cast spells upon his residence that would prevent anyone without the proper, magical key from entering.

"Scorpius, where's your key?"

"In my pocket, can't remember which one though. You'll have to go feeling around for it, Potter." Scorpius informed the Gryffindor with what could only be called a leer.

The leer clued Albus into the fact that the key wasn't going to be found in one of the man's coat pockets. Nope, he was going to have to go fishing around in the man's trouser pockets. Well, he probably deserved this for yesterday, Albus thought with a sigh of resignation. Shifting around to wrap one arm around the other man the Gryffindor moved to stand in front of the Slytherin, holding the man up against him. With his free hand Albus patted down the man's back pockets, grounding his teeth when Scorpius took that as permission to rub himself up against him like an overly affectionate feline. Stomach tightening as he fought back a reaction Albus slid a hand between them, all but whimpering as Scorpius's movements made his hand rub against his own growing arousal.

"Damn, what you do to me." Albus muttered as he shifted his hand over so that he could brush his knuckles against the right side of the man's trousers, feeling the bump that indicated something hard was in the man's right pocket. Something else hard, Albus thought as he felt something twitch against his spread out fingers. I am in so much trouble, Albus thought as he looked at the ceiling, moving his hand quickly over so that he could put his hand in the man's pocket, finally retrieving the key with a jerk.

In response Scorpius applied his tongue to the other man's neck in one slow, long swipe. "I'd rather you wrap those fingers around something else of mine, Partner."

"I just bet you would, you drunk lush." Albus shot back, deliberately putting a scolding tone in his voice as he fought back the urge to rub the wet side of his neck.

Unlocking the door Albus kicked it closed behind them as he dragged, pulled and sorta carried the Slytherin through the living room and down the hallway to the room he knew the Slytherin used as a bedroom. Previously he'd avoided that room up until now, but he needed to get the man into bed before Scorpius passed out and became a deadweight.

Pushing the door open Albus walked them over to the bed, the Gryffindor yelping when Scorpius suddenly went deadweight, only the man did it deliberately as it turned out. Because as soon as his back hit the bed the Slytherin was all over his neck, ravaging it with almost childlike delight as he marked his territory.

Eyes all but rolling into the back of his head Albus shuddered under the Slytherin, instinctively arching up against the man before he caught himself. Unfortunately his partner seemed to sense that he intended to put an end to what the Slytherin was doing because Scorpius grabbed Albus's wrists and braceletting them with his fingers held the Gryffindor's hands prisoner above Albus's head.

"Dammit, Scorpius. This is breaking our rules again!"

"Fuck the rules. Fuck me."

"OH MAN!" Cursing loudly under his breath Albus tried to buck the man off of him, which was another kind of torture but surprised the Slytherin enough that the other man loosened his hold a little. Taking advantage of this Albus yanked a hand free, rolled their positions, pulled his wand from his pocket, and used it to deliver a body binding curse.

Shaking his head as he returned his wand to his pocket Albus sat up, straddling the man as he stared down at his motionless partner. "Oh we are going to be in so much trouble if you remember all this tomorrow." Albus had to admit that he considered a memory charm as he stared down at the man, but thought better of it. Especially since the man was drunk. He should wait until he knew better what Scorpius would and wouldn't remember.

After awhile Albus undid the spell, glad that the Slytherin was unconscious when he did so. Shaking his head the whole time Albus got the man out of his coat, his shirt, trousers, socks and shoes. He was seriously thankful that Scorpius was wearing boxers that he could leave on so that he wouldn't see the man naked again so soon. Especially when Slytherin was apparently so eager to get it on, the Gryffindor thought darkly.

"And you're probably only teasing me to make me pay for yesterday too." Albus muttered as he neatly put away the other man's clothes. "And drunk, what good are you to me anyway? Of course I'd have to take top, and knowing our luck you'd lose consciousness before we got to the good part. And I can't do you if you're unconscious, you assehole."

Working up a good head of steam as he cursed the Slytherin out while gently tucking the man in, Albus tried to make Scorpius sleep on his side. But apparently Scorpius wanted to sleep on his back, which wasn't a good idea since that was not the ideal situation to be in after consuming a lot of liquor that you might need to throw up later.

Not to mention the fact that he had no way of knowing what had been in that drink and therefore didn't know if there were side effects he needed to be worried about. Which in turn meant that he was going to have to supervise the man or stay up all night at his place worrying about the Slytherin, Albus concluded with a pathetic 'why me' look.

So, with more curses and muttering, Albus removed his coat and tie, sitting down to do away with his socks and shoes before accepting the fact that there was one sure fire way to keep Scorpius on his side that didn't involve using magic which would only piss the Slytherin off further in the morning.

Asking for the powers that be to give him strength Albus climbed into the bed beside Scorpius and shifting the Slytherin once again on his side spooned his own body against his partner's, wrapping his arm around the other man's waist to hold him there.

"Oh please don't let me molest him while I'm sleeping and vice versa."

)

Scorpius woke up in a massive amount of pain. It felt like razor sharp blades were being thrust into his head with childlike glee. Clutching his head as he cried out in pain Scorpius curled up into a fetal position, shuddering with the tidal waves of pain crashing against the sides of his skull. And then suddenly there were hands over his hands, hands he recognized so that he forced his eyes to open and meet his partner's. "What…wrong with…me?"

"I told you not to order the damn drink."

Realization dawned through the pain. "I'm…going to kill…those goblins."

"I don't doubt you want to. You must be in serious pain to be whimpering like a girl."

If he'd been able he would have given the man hell for comparing him to a girl, but Scorpius was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth again he might just do worse than a few whimpers. So he settled his glaring while he gritted his teeth against the pain.

Reaching out Albus forced the Slytherin to sit up, moving to straddle the man from behind as he maneuvered the man back against him, cuddling the man against his chest. Wrapping one arm around the man's waist Albus snagged the potion he'd already prepared off the man's dresser, bringing the glass to Scorpius's lips. "This will help, I need you to drink it."

Opening his mouth Scorpius allowed his partner to pour the foul tasting liquid down his throat. Forcing himself not to choke the Slytherin buried his face against the side of the man's face as soon as Albus moved the glass away from his lips. Slowly breathing in and out Scorpius concentrated on the familiar scent of the man's skin, the warmth of the man's arms around him as Albus cuddled him close. It was just pity, but at the moment he needed all the pity he could get. He deserved to be pitied.

As the pain faded away Scorpius's awareness increased, enough to have him realizing that one of Albus's hands was stroking bare flesh. His bare flesh.

Glancing down Scorpius took in the fact that he was apparently only wearing boxers. Albus appeared to be wearing the pants and shirt he'd been wearing the night before, which would suggest the man had spent the night with him. Which made sense, Albus was too moral to leave him to suffer alone. Still…the man had stayed for him.

"Feeling better?" Albus asked softly, unable to see Scorpius's face.

"Yeah. You the one who undressed me?"

"See anyone else here? I figured you'd sleep better without your clothes on."

Scorpius absently reached out to finger the man's wrinkled shirt. "You slept in yours from the looks of it."

Looking down at his shirt Albus mentally debated before telling the truth. "I figured it was a good idea to keep my shirt on since I was sharing the bed with you so that I'd be right here if you needed me."

He'd imagined Albus in his bed so many times that Scorpius could only curse the fact that he'd missed out on seeing the man in it. Of course they were in it now, together, but he was not in any shape to enjoy it. The pain was bearable now, but his head was still cringing and likely would be for a while. Belatedly it occurred to the Slytherin that there was something off about what the Gryffindor had said. "Why did you say just your shirt? You kept your trousers on too. Didn't want me to see your boxers or briefs?"

Silence met that question.

It was then that a third option occurred to the Slytherin, one that had him going stiff in a number of ways as he realized that the Gryffindor might have kept his trousers on because there weren't boxers or briefs under them. Was his man commando? His straight laced, by the book, goody two shoes most of the time partner went commando? Around him? Possibly on a regular basis? Oh man!

And the blows just kept coming, Scorpius thought as he groaned low and long.

"There, there, you'll live." Albus's voice was tenderly amused.

That's what you think, Scorpius thought as he forced himself to relax against the man again, wallowing in self pity. He didn't know if a man could die from sexual frustration, but Scorpius had a feeling he was going to find out if he stayed snuggled up against the man he'd been wanting to get naked for years, one who might or might not be naked under his trousers.

How the fates hated him.

)

Walking into the bakery near the bank before work Louis winced at the siren smells that engulfed him as soon as he was through the door. It was always a struggle whenever he came into the place to remember that even with his good metabolism he couldn't buy all the lovely treats he was hungering for. He was allowed only one treat and whatever else he bought he had to turn over to his colleagues. Turning his head to follow the line Louis raised an eyebrow when he saw that Malfoy's friend Rorake, the one who'd brought him his wallet at the club, was already there. Politely asking a woman's permission to join his 'friend', Louis smiled his thanks before moving in to stand at the larger man's side.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Slytherin. I owe you a drink."

"So you do." Rorake drawled out, looking over at the blonde. "Of course chocolate milk doesn't cost as much as a glass of the cheapest liquor."

Louis blinked and then laughed. "You're here for some chocolate milk? Seriously?"

"That and a few oatmeal raison cookies. I hate coffee and tea."

"I see. Well since chocolate milk is so cheap I'll buy you your cookies as well and we'll call it even."

Grinning when the Slytherin gave a nod of agreement Louis purchased both their orders, amused at the strange looks that Rorake was getting. Or he was until he realized that it wasn't the Slytherin's order that had the man behind the counter acting strange, but the fact that he and Rorake were together. And it couldn't be because of their different houses or formerly warring families, because Al and Malfoy came in here all the time too. So what was the guy's problem?

Once they had their orders and were outside the shop Louis asked the Slytherin if he knew why the counter guy had acted so strange.

Shoving the bag of cookies into his coat pocket for later Rorake gave the Gryffindor a small half smile. "Theo knows my tastes in men and other than you being blonde you're not it. He's probably worried I've been spending too much time in the sun."

Not liking the sound of that Louis's eyes narrowed slightly. "So that guy figures you'd have to be brain fried to be interested in me?"

"I'd have to be, wouldn't I, to tangle with you?" Rorake returned, more amused then afraid when the Gryffindor's eyes took on a rather deadly gleam. "Chill, Weasley. I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that I'd be a bloody idiot to hook up with you because I don't do high maintenance and you'd drive me batty. Nothing wrong with being or dating someone like you if that's where your tastes lie. Mine just don't."

"You think I'm high maintenance?" Louis grounded out, doing his best to remain calm as he reminded himself that the man was almost two of him in size.

"Your pretty ass should come with a warning label, Weasley, and you know it."

All but vibrating with fury Louis looked down at the cardboard tray full of hot drinks and then back at the Slytherin. "You do realize that I have relatives in law enforcement and in the government. I could lobe these drinks into your fat head and get off with doing some community service."

Rorake considered the threat with interest. "Do you throw like the girl you sometimes resemble?"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Can't say that I do. Got to get to work and all that. You too if you keep banking hours." Rorake responded with shrug that suggested he didn't have a care in the world. "So in the interest of us staying alive I'll say that it's been nice talking to you, Weasley, thanks for the drink and cookies. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Watching the man turn and walk away Louis saw red. Setting the drinks on a nearby bench Louis retrieved one of the muffins he'd purchased and hurled it at the bastard's head.

Turning around at the last second Rorake neatly nipped the muffin out of the air, toasted the fuming Gryffindor with it, and then bit in with relish before turning back around to continue his stroll down the street.


	6. Marking Territory

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Marking Territory

When he was fairly sure he wouldn't throw up, faint, or whimper like a little girl, Scorpius removed his head from his partner's shoulder. Sitting up with his legs laying over the Gryffindor's Scorpius looked over at the other man with miserable but awake and aware eyes. And those eyes narrowed quite a bit when they took note of the discolorations along one side of his partner's neck. Discolorations that he was pretty damn sure were the result of teeth and lips meeting skin. Someone had been sucking on his Gryffindor's neck.

"What happened to your neck?" Scorpius asked softly, too softly.

"My neck? Nothing. Why?"

Lifting a hand Scorpius brushed a finger over one of the marks. "You didn't by any chance run into your Spaniard last night while I was…indisposed."

"While you were drunk you mean." Albus shot back, realizing belatedly what Scorpius could be referring to. The man had gotten a good taste of his neck the night before. He must have love bites decorating his skin. Oh yay. And realizing what the man was insinuating and assuming Albus reached out and flicked the man's forehead. "Since you're up to being your usual assehole self I'll go brew you some strong coffee. It will be ready when you're out of the shower. I'll see you at work." For emphasis Albus lifted the other man's legs off his and dumped them back onto the bed, turning to scoot over to the other side.

Scorpius gapped as he watched Albus get off his bed without a backward glance. "Wait…you're going?"

"Consider yourself lucky I'm making you the coffee before I leave, Malfoy."

Scowling as the Gryffindor closed the door behind him Scorpius felt childish enough to grab one of his pillows and chuck it at the spot his partner had just vacated. Then, recovering some of his lost dignity, Scorpius made himself get up and walk across the room to retrieve the pillow and throw it back onto his bed.

Heading for the shower he really did need Scorpius had been soaking his head under the hot spray for five minutes when it started to occur to him that it made no sense for those bite marks to have come from Santana. He would have noticed if the Spaniard had been in the restaurant, and it wasn't like Albus wouldn't have been perfectly capable of getting him home without assistance. And since those marks had definitely not been on the Gryffindor's neck before he'd ignored the man's good advice to not try the goblin's drink…well there was only one person that came to mind who could be responsible for the hickeys.

Himself.

Turning off the water automatically Scorpius whirled around, almost slipping in his haste. Bracing himself against the wall the Slytherin shook his head as he regained his equilibrium and common sense. He couldn't exactly go chasing after the man naked or in a towel. That would not end well. That would end decidedly unwell, especially since he couldn't remember chewing on the man's neck in the first place. Not that Albus didn't know that he didn't remember, Scorpius thought ruefully, the man had already made that clear with the calling him an assehole and not making him breakfast before he left.

He was in trouble now.

And because he was feeling less than optimistic Scorpius remembered Rorake's early comment about how his partner might hook up with Santana just to spite him.

Oh yeah, the day just kept getting better and better.

)

When Scorpius showed up at the office he wasn't surprised to see that the Gryffindor was already there ahead of him. His partner usually got there first. Walking over to stand by the man's desk Scorpius held out a box containing two of the other man's favorite cherry Danishes. "Thanks for last night and sorry for everything else. I don't remember most of it obviously, but I'm sorry for what I don't remember doing."

Lips twitching ever so slightly Albus opened the box and helped himself to one of the pastries. "Thanks and forgiven. You're only slightly more annoying drunk than you are sober."

"Good to know." And since he was already humiliating himself with the apologies Scorpius figured he might as well ask the question that had been turning around in his head the past couple days. "Are you seeing Santana because you're interested or because you're too polite and political minded to say no?"

"He's not my type." Albus deliberately sidestepped getting into his motivations because as he'd explained to his father it was in his best interest to keep the Slytherin in the dark for the time being. He'd uncover more without Scorpius getting in the way.

Not missing the fact that the man had danced around explaining his motivations Scorpius took that to mean that his partner was playing nice for the sake of politics. Which annoyed him, but was reassuring too, since Albus definitely wasn't the type to go far with a guy just to forge better relationships between their department and the Spaniard's. So the two would go out to some dinners, but Santana wouldn't get past first base. He could live with that…sort of.

"You want the other one?" Albus asked, interrupting the Slytherin's thoughts.

Looking down at the box he was being offered Scorpius smiled a little as he took the pastry. "Thanks. And next time you tell me not to do something and I start to ignore you…feel free to throw this in my face."

Chuckling Albus grinned up at his partner. "Can I have that in writing?"

"You don't trust me, Partner?"

"Not as far as I can throw you."

Scorpius smirked. "And as our frequent bouts have proven, you can't throw me very far at all."

Albus deliberately curved his lips in a slow, cat that got the cream smile. "I think I handled you pretty well last night, Malfoy."

Staring down at the man Scorpius felt a cold shiver go down his spin at the downright evil gleam that had entered his partner's emerald green eyes. Just what else had he forgotten? Had he done something more than nibble on the man's neck a little? It was bad enough that he'd forgotten that, but what if he'd done and forgotten something even better than that? Just how far had he gotten before the Gryffindor had put the brakes on? Moreover, what if Potter had played the odds that he wouldn't remember the next morning and had let him get away with quite a bit? The possibilities were endless!

"Exactly what did I all do last night?"

Licking a hint of icing off his upper lip Albus shrugged innocently. "That's for me to know and you to give yourself another headache trying to remember, Partner."

The tongue thing distracting him for a moment Scorpius gave his partner a dark look. "Now you're just being childish. And I already have a headache, thank you very much."

"And whose fault is that?"

"If someone tries to maim you today…I'm so going to let them."

Albus just grinned and took another bite of his Danish.

)

Marching up to his cousin's office Louis paused when he spotted the handwritten note someone had taped onto the office door. The note informed readers, in Albus's perfect handwriting, that behind the door lurked a very bad tempered Slytherin suffering from a hangover, and that anyone entering the office did so at their own risk. There was also a side note that advised no yelling or horseplay within the office's vicinity.

Amusement dulling some of his temper's edges Louis allowed himself a small smile before he opened the door, his face going back into mutinous, angry lines as he marched over to stand in front of Scorpius's desk, his hands on his narrow hips as he glared down at the Slytherin.

"Where does your friend Goyle live?" Louis demanded to know, smart enough not to yell though he was tempted, just for emphasis.

His curiosity mildly aroused, Scorpius sat back in his seat. Lucky for the Gryffindor his headache had cleared up, since it was his standard procedure to be nasty to the other blonde. "Why are you looking for Rory?"

"His name's not Rory, its Rorake. He said so."

Scorpius's tone of voice indicated he thought the Gryffindor was even stupider than usual. "Those close to him call him, Rory, Weasley."

"That is so wrong." Louis scowled. "Guys like him aren't allowed to have cute names like Rory. They're supposed to have ugly and stupid names. Like Butch or Octavius. He definitely should have been named Butch." Louis decided darkly.

His cousin never ceased to amuse him, Albus thought as he shook his head at the blonde's little rant. "Why are you looking for Rory, Louis? Obviously it's not to thank him again for finding your wallet for you."

Louis's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Albus, not liking the fact that his best friend had just called the Slytherin lug by the nickname only those close to the jerk apparently used. Albus was not allowed to be friends with the Slytherin foe. It was a best friend rule. His enemies were Albus's enemies and vice versa. He was going to have to remind Albus of that later, Louis decided before he turned his attention to answering the other man's question.

"I need to know where to find him because we've both been around for over two decades and I've only spoken to the jerk twice. I was just going to let him have it the next time I saw him, but then it occurred to me that with those kinds of odds someone else is liable to have killed the jerk before the fates put him in my path again. So where does he live?"

The slow smile that curved the Slytherin's lips was almost feral. "You want to go see Rory to yell at him?"

Not liking the look of that smile at all Louis felt just a touch of wariness as he nodded his head.

"I'll take you to his place." Scorpius had enough sense to school his face into vaguely interested lines while inside he was all but rubbing his hands with glee. Oh but this was going to be good, the Slytherin mentally crowed to himself. And he was definitely going to want a front row seat for the show, so he was coming along, no question.

"Uh oh." Picking up on the vibes coming off both Albus shook his head as he mentally reviewed his own plans for the evening. He was supposed to go out to dinner with Santana again, unfortunately, but he had some time before then if they cut out of work a little early. He could make up the time later. "I'll come too."

Sensing the undercurrents as well Louis gave them both dark looks. "I don't need you guys to come with me. I just need to know where the prat lives."

"Which I'm not telling you." Scorpius shot back smoothly. "And Albus doesn't know where Rory lives either so the only way you're going to get there is if I take you."

"Actually, I do know where he lives." Albus countered, grinning when Scorpius gave him a surprised look. "I heard you guys talking about what he did for a bedroom and I was curious. I asked him if I could come and see it and he let me."

"You've been in his bedroom?" Scorpius could literally feel a brain aneurism coming on.

Albus had to bite down on his bottom lip for a moment to keep himself from laughing at the look in the other man's eyes. As if he and Rory would ever hook up. Rory wasn't his type and even if he were Rory and Scorpius were like brothers. But still, it was flattering to know that Scorpius would be willing to go after his best friend if there had been something between them.

"Why would you want to see his bedroom?" Louis wanted to know, not liking the idea either. Albus wasn't blonde, but his best friend wasn't high maintenance either. And just what had the big lug done to his bedroom that was worth a trip to go see?

Getting to his feet Scorpius went to the rack to grab his coat. "You can ask to see it yourself when we get there, Weasley. We just have to make one quick stop first."

)

When they arrived outside Rorake's house the three immediately picked up on the sound of someone yelling rather loudly. All three of them figured out quickly that it wasn't Rorake doing the yelling, but followed the noise anyway since they were all curious by nature. Walking around the house they spotted the two people in front of a large greenhouse, all of them recognizing Rorake immediately. Scorpius was the only one who recognized the person doing the screaming, the Slytherin wincing in sympathy for his best friend.

"Who is that?" Albus asked, fighting back the desire to cover his ears.

"His name is Joel, and he has a thing for Rory. He also doesn't take rejection well."

Rolling his eyes at the spectacle the man was making over the Slytherin jerk Louis marched forward, not about to wait his turn. He would have his say and then the lunatic twit could go back to making a complete fool of himself over Goyle. A man on a mission Louis barely paid attention to Albus and Scorpius who were hot on his heels, ready to interfere if blood was shed.

The arguing couple turned at the sound of footsteps, Rorake looking mildly interested in their unexpected arrival while the smaller man looked even more furious.

Back going up Joel whirled to face Rorake, fury in his voice as he started in on a new rant. "Louis Weasley? You're going out with Louis Weasley? That's your type? You said you wouldn't go out with me because I'm too much of a drama queen! He's so high maintenance he goes through men faster than you go through cookies!"

"Excuse me?" Insult registered starkly on Louis's face. The Gryffindor wasn't even sure what part pissed him off more. That he was being called high maintenance again, or the fact that the other man actually thought he'd ever go out with someone like Rorake Goyle.

"Oh shut up, you anorexic twit. No one's talking to you!"

Flames all put interrupting around Louis the man's hands fisted at his side as he marched forward and got up in the other man's face. "Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a twit? And I am not anorexic! I'm a healthy weight. Don't blame me because you've got a girl ass, you brainless bimbo!"

"Brainless bimbo? I was in Ravenclaw, you stupid Gryffindor! Unlike you I actually excelled at school because of my brains, not my ability to manipulate everyone with my looks!"

"Well duh, you have no looks to manipulate anyone with!"

The two going at each other in a no hold verbal battle Scorpius was very, very glad that his hangover had worn off so that he could enjoy the fight. There was no question that Louis would win of course, at least against Joel. Rory would be another story, but that fight would apparently have to wait. Excellent pre-show though, the Slytherin thought as he reached into the plastic bag he carried. Pulling out a bottle of Butterbeer Scorpius held it out to Albus who took it and the second one with a raised eyebrow. Pulling out the last item Scorpius held it in one hand while he stuffed the now empty bag into his coat pocket. Taking a seat on the ground Scorpius opened the bag of pretzels he'd bought and then motioned for his partner to hand over his drink.

Handing it over Albus took a seat beside his partner, staring at the stuff Scorpius had bought on his little pit stop. The man had stopped for snack food to enjoy while he watched Louis try to ream out Rory, Albus realized. Like popcorn and soda at the theatre.

Holding out the bag of pretzels Scorpius gave the man a questioning look.

Breaking out into delighted laughter Albus grabbed a handful, grinning at Slytherin. "I adore you, seriously."

Grinning back at the man Scorpius took a swig from his bottle before turning his attention back to the battle of the blondes.

Walking over to join them on the grass Rorake sat on Scorpius's other side, helping himself to some pretzels too. "Where's my Butterbeer?"

"I thought you were going to be part of the entertainment." But since the man was still providing him with amusement Scorpius held out his own drink to share.

"Thanks." Taking a sip to wash down the salty pretzels Rorake nodded in the direction of the two men hissing at each other like cats who'd had their tails stepped on. "So how long do you think they'll keep that up?"

"Until Joel gives up or loses his voice." Was Albus's opinion as he enjoyed his snack. "No guy out bitches Louis. Just not possible."

"Damn right no one out bitches me." Louis called out, having heard his cousin's comment. "Which is why you better eat while you can, Goyle, cause when I'm done wiping the floor with this fake blonde you and I are going a round."

"I AM NOT A FAKE BLONDE!"

"Oh please, it's so obvious!" Louis shot back disdainfully. "If that's your real color I'll eat my far superior to yours wardrobe."

"Rory, tell him to stop being so mean to me!"

While his opponent gave the man puppy dog eyes Louis glared at the Slytherin. "You keep your mouth closed or else, Rory."

He had to ask. "Or else what?"


	7. Information Gathered

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Information Gathered

Louis was not used to men not backing down when he was pissed at them. Normally rational men knew better than to egg him on, either attempting to placate him or walking away because they weren't willing to pay the consequences of turning the fight physical. No that he was physically opposing or anything, but anyone with half a brain knew that if you messed with one member of his family you made an enemy of all of them. It was the only reason Scorpius Malfoy hadn't ever tried to blow him up.

But Rorake Goyle was not behaving appropriately and Louis started for the Slytherin with blood in his eyes. He'd show the prat what else, Louis thought with very dark intent.

"Don't you yell at Rory!" Joel ordered, foolishly putting himself between the Gryffindor and his prey. "I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Louis repeated, looking at the Ravenclaw like he was an ugly stain on his clothes. "You and what army is going to stop me? I'll talk to him however I want and there's nothing you can do about it, you silly twit."

The Ravenclaw glared back. "I won't let you hurt my Rory."

"If he's your Rory then why am I the one that had breakfast with him this morning?" Louis shot back, his words a direct hit.

Bursting into tears Joel whirled around to stare at the Slytherin with shattered eyes. "You had breakfast with him this morning? He stayed over? YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

Rorake very briefly considered correcting the Ravenclaw, but he'd been trying to convince the other man for a very long time that he would never, even after massive head trauma, ever be interested in dating him. Not that this would keep Joel away for long, it was only a matter of time before the Ravenclaw figured out he and Weasley weren't seeing each other, but until then he could have a nice break from the drama queen.

"One doesn't sleep when one is in bed with Louis Weasley." Was Rorake's reply to the Raveclaw's screeched question. Because they were probably too busy wondering what the hell they'd gotten themselves into once the sexual haze dimmed, the Slytherin silently added with a small smile.

To everyone's entertainment the other man angrily stomped his foot, cursed Rorake out a little, and than apparated from sight without a single word of good bye.

"Hah. I win." Louis announced, looking quite pleased with himself.

"It was one for the books." Albus agreed, toasting his cousin with his empty bottle.

"It was." Louis agreed as he walked over to see about getting himself a few pretzels. "That will teach that stupid prat to think he can take me on or…OH SHIT! DAMMIT! Now I have to date the stupid SLTYTHERIN!"

Scorpius watched the blonde throw another tantrum with detached interest, not even bothering to try and figure out Weasley's messed up thought process. "Exactly which Slytherin are you referring to?" He asked when the Gryffindor stopped his cursing to catch his breath. "He'd have to be pretty inbred to want to date you, Weasley."

Ignoring Scorpius Louis headed straight for Rorake, crouching down so that he could point a threatening finger right between the Slytherin's eyes. "You and I are now dating. Then I am dumping you. Capice?"

"Nope. Not following you at all. I am not dating you."

"Yes. You. Are."

"This is not going to end well." Albus commented to his partner while they watched Louis try to fight with Rorake, which wasn't going so well since the Slytherin wasn't really participating, having already made his position clear and seeing no point in wasting his breath.

"You can say that again."

"This is not going to end well."

"Smartass."

)

Albus walked down the hallway, taking everything in casually but carefully just in case. He was on his way to see Santana after all. Unfortunately. Which especially peeved him off because he would have rather stayed at Rory's and watched his cousin try and talk Rory into pretending to date him for a while just so that the Slytherin's Ravenclaw stalker wouldn't think that Rory had dumped him. Louis's thought processes were always entertaining, and here he was stuck going on a date with the assehole Spaniard again.

Coming up to the right door Albus blinked in surprise when the door opened before he could reach out to knock, a woman in a maid uniform stepping out so that they almost collided. "Oh, excuse me."

"Sorry, Mr. Potter." The maid blushed at him, Albus's resemblance to his father identifying him for her.

"No problem. He's in?" Albus asked, nodding in the direction of the still open door. "He's expecting me."

The maid looked towards the room and then back at the Auror. "Oh, uhm…he was in the shower when I came to drop off his dry cleaning. I left it for him on his bed. I'm sure you could go in, Mr. Potter, since he's expecting you. That way you won't have to wait out here for him."

Albus was pretty sure that had to be against the hotel's policy, especially without the Spaniard's permission, but he wasn't going to argue with her. It would give him a chance to catch the other man off guard for once.

So he took her up on it and let himself into the hotel room, closing the door very quietly behind him. Wandering through the main room the Gryffindor knew better than to rifle around or start opening drawers, but it was tempting.

He'd only been in for a minute when he sensed the man coming. Turning his head Albus watched the Spaniard come into the room from the bathroom, wearing only a towel and with a wand pointed and ready.

"Hi. I let myself in when the maid passing by said you were in the shower. I hope that's okay, I didn't want to drag you out before you were done." Santana struck him as the type to get a person fired for what the maid had done. Better he take the rap since the foreign Auror needed him still for something and therefore wouldn't call him on his presumptuous behavior.

"No problem." The other man assured him as he walked over, his wand now pointing towards the ground as he came forward to brush his lips over Albus's in an intimate gesture the man stupidly thought made him appealing. "I'm pleased you were so eager to see me."

Albus had to tell himself five times that he couldn't punch the guy before he was fairly sure he wouldn't do precisely that. Better to change the subject. "Nice tattoo. What's it say?"

On the Spaniard's chest, where the man's heart would be, was a tattoo of an unfamiliar coat of arms, a sword and a wand crossed, with a set of scales behind it. Underneath were words he didn't recognized, but assumed were Spanish.

Santana looked down and something flashed in the man's dark eyes before his face went back to charming. "Thank you. It's just my family coat of arms. Anyway, I'll be right back after I get dressed. We don't want to miss our reservation."

Watching the man hightail it out of the room Albus kept his face just as faintly interested until the Spaniard left the room after grabbing his dry cleaning off the bed. Then his green eyes glimmered with the knowledge that he'd just found out something the other man hadn't wanted him to know. In fact, at that moment the Gryffindor would have been willing to bet that every time he'd met up with the Spaniard previously that tattoo had magically been hidden somehow.

Santana had not wanted him to see it.

The man had been trying to get into his trousers from the day they'd met, Albus thought as he walked over to casually take a seat. But despite that Santana had all but run away when he was wearing nothing but a towel. No attempt at seduction, no flirtation, no inviting him into the shower either.

Yup, definitely something was up.

And the only thing he could think of was the tattoo.

Which meant that after he was done playing nice with Santana he was going to have to go visit his cousins, Albus decided as he relaxed, waiting for the other man to come back. He'd remove the memory of the tattoo from his mind, give it to Hugo or Rosie, and ask them to look into it for him.

Just one more reason to look forward to the end of the evening.

)

The next morning Albus arrived at work early to look through his department's library for more information about the possible meaning of the tattoo. Hugo had translated the words on the tattoo as meaning 'honor', 'loyalty', and 'justice', but his brainiac cousin hadn't recognized the coat of arms, and was going to look into it for him.

After a useless hour of research Albus gave up and headed for his office, ready for some good or at least entertaining news.

When Scorpius came into their office right on time Albus informed the man up front that no, he hadn't had a good time with Santana the night before, and then brought up what he did want to talk to the Slytherin about. "So, did Louis finally realize that Rory wouldn't give in and try to kill him? I'm assuming nothing too bad happened since I wasn't called to post bail, though he did send me an owl saying that he hoped I wasn't fond of Rory."

"He lost his voice."

"What?"

"Seriously. Your cousin yelled at Rory so much that he went hoarse and lost his voice." Scorpius was willing to admit that he'd been smiling since he'd left Rory's house the night before over that fact. "It was great. He was so pissed. And he was cursing, but no words were coming out, and he drew his wand like he was going to curse me for laughing, but then he realized I'd curse him right back so he just stomped his foot a couple times in frustration and marched out after wordless chewing Rory out some more. Oh, and he wrote in the air with his wand that we were both going to be sorry before he left."

"Damn, and I missed it." Though it was probably for the best since he would have found it funny too, Albus silently acknowledged. Louis would not have taken kindly to him laughing at his situation.

"So where did you go with Santana last night?"

He should have seen that coming, Albus thought with a small sigh. "The Nightingale."

Overpriced and overrated, Scorpius thought with satisfaction, and it completely ignored the Gryffindor's tastes too. His partner wasn't into fancy food, preferring quantity when it came to meals. Restaurants with all you could eat buffets were Albus's favorite places to eat. His too, come to that.

A knock at the door had Albus walking over to open it, his father coming in with a look on his face that said the visit wasn't a personal one.

Quickly the older man summarized for them the fact that yet another politician had been found dead, again with every appearance of having died a natural death. But since the man had only been forty it was suspicious, especially in light of McEntyre's recent death. Minister Shacklebolt had asked that they be assigned to handle it for that reason, since they were in charge of the other case.

"Let's go check out the scene then." Scorpius said as soon as their boss had finished explaining things to them. "How contaminated is the scene?"

"Fairly. The man's secretary found him this morning and apparently they were…involved. She didn't take the sight of him very well and disturbed the body quite a bit. Then the man's wife was called in from the department she works in and she and the secretary got into it in the room when the barely over twenty secretary refused to leave her darling Rufus."

"Oh that will be fun to deal with." Albus drawled out, getting a headache just thinking about it. Scorpius always left the hysterical women for him to deal with. And since his partner wasn't known for his tact or empathy Albus couldn't in good conscience protest.

Eager to get to his crime scene Scorpius gave his boss a questioning look. "Anything else we need to know before we head out?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I know of, but keep me informed. If someone's out there is hunting politicians I want to know about it. Your Uncle Ron will freak once he hears." The older man added as he looked in his son's direction.

"Extra incentive." Albus nodded his head, acknowledging that he would put all his effort into solving this particular mystery.

"Good. I'll let you guys head out then." Harry walked back towards the door, holding it open for the other two to pass through. "Happy hunting." He told them as he closed the door firmly behind them.

The two nodded and headed out.

)

"Oh my head." Albus groaned two hours later, clutching his head with his hands like it might crack open if he didn't hold it. His head hadn't hurt this badly in so long that Albus was pretty sure that his headache might almost be up to competing with the headache his partner had gotten as a result of the goblin's now infamous drink. "How could she scream and cry like that for over an hour? It's just not humanly possible. She can't be human. There's just no way. There has to be some harpy in her somewhere."

"There, there, you'll live."

Out of narrow eyes Albus glared at his partner. "I remember being a lot more sympathetic when you were the one whimpering like a little girl over YOUR headache."

Lips twitching Scorpius opted to let the whimpering girl comment go since the man had been stuck interviewing the wife for almost an hour and the politician's mistress for nearly two while he worked the scene. He'd definitely got the better deal.

Continuing down the hallway in silence while Albus massaged his aching temples Scorpius's eyes happened to spot the open door that led into one of the waiting rooms reserved for the VIP visitors to the floor. A thought occurring to him the Slytherin's lips curved into a small, slightly wicked smile. Even luckier for him the Gryffindor wasn't paying enough attention to notice his smile or thoughts, Scorpius thought after a quick glance in the other man's direction.

As soon as they reached the open doorway Scorpius placed a hand on the small of the other man's back and steered the Gryffindor into the room, giving Albus a light shove so that he could close and lock the door behind them before his partner had time to react.

The suddenness of the other man's strange behavior had Albus momentarily forgetting about his headache, eyes now narrowing in curiosity and alertness, braced to listen and learn. "You figured something out? The two cases really are connected?"

Rather then answer Scorpius walked over to take a seat on one of the plush couches, crooking a finger in his partner's direction. Keeping his face impassive so that the Gryffindor wouldn't see what was coming Scorpius waited until the other man was within reaching distance and then tugged his startled partner into his lap.

Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor Scorpius rubbed his cheek against the other man's hair. "I believe this was your cure for my headache, how's it helping yours?"

Lips curving Albus considered giving the man heck, but decided to let it go and play it the other way. Lying his head down on the other man's shoulder Albus closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness as he asked Scorpius to summarize what he'd learn from the scene. Content to listen and enjoy the sound of the other man's voice Albus stored away the information given, mainly that once again they had very little to go on. The only link there was between the two cases was that both victims were politicians who'd appeared to be in good health right up until they were found dead in their offices. Something else they had in common, Albus silently amended.

"Any sign that the man was crooked too?" Albus murmured when his Slytherin went quiet.

Scorpius shook his head, enjoying the feel of the man's hair against his cheek. "No obvious signs in his datebooks or papers, but it would be pretty arrogant of the wanker to leave that kind of proof just lying around for someone to find. His home office will give us a better idea, your aunt as well. She'd at least be able to give us an accurate take on the man."

"Want to go see her before we head to his residence?"

Scorpius considered to two options and then shook his head. "Residence first, just in case the new widow decides to leave her sympathizers and head home to beat us to it. She might know where his secrets are hidden, and she's suffering enough embarrassment over the secretary right now. She's not going to want to add to it."

"She knew he was cheating though. She said she didn't, but you could see it in her eyes. Not the first time either." Albus murmured as his eyes drifted open again. "Married almost twenty years. Bastard."

"Couldn't have been easy, being married to a woman that sounds like a foghorn when she's crying."

Lifting his head Albus shifted so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "There's no excuse for cheating."

Looking into those fierce green eyes Scorpius chuckled as he lifted a hand to brush down the hairs that always stuck up at the back of his Gryffindor's head. "No need to lecture, Potter. You'll always be the only partner for me."


	8. I Know You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

I Know You

Albus could feel himself going all mushy over the other man's statement, even knowing that the Slytherin was just teasing him. "I'll be your only partner because no one else would be able to put up with you the way I do long term." The Gryffindor shot back, unaware of the soft, dangerously close to loving look that had come into his emerald green eyes.

"So you're saying we're tailor made for each other?" Scorpius asked as he continued to stroke the man's hair, hungrily absorbing the warmth of the Gryffindor's eyes.

Lips curving Albus had to work hard not to protest when the blonde's hand stilled, no longer stroking as his partner cupped the back of his head. "More like I've been stuck with you long enough to have built up an immunity to your less than appealing Slytherin traits."

He couldn't shoot back that no one would want Albus for a partner, he was well aware of the fact that most anyone in their department would leap at the chance. Not only was his partner the son of the boss, but the Gryffindor was weird enough to actually like doing the boring stuff about their job like paperwork. No to mention the fact that Albus was one of those people who got along with most everyone, a genuinely nice guy through and through, Scorpius mused as he watched the Gryffindor watch him.

"Immunity to all my bad traits, huh?" A gleam came into the Slytherin's eyes. "You sure about that?"

Immediately wariness came into the Gryffindor's eyes. "Maybe tolerance would have been a better choice of word."

"Hmmm. I'd say we more than tolerate each other, Potter. You are sitting on my lap after all."

"A lap you pulled me into." Albus countered, the wariness fading as he realized the Slytherin was just in a teasing mood. "A lap I'm getting off of right now since we have a job to do. Or did your hair color make you forget?"

Scorpius gave his partner a 'very funny' look as he allowed the other man to slide off his lap. He hated dumb blonde jokes almost as much as the Gryffindor's idiot cousin Louis did.

"Just for that you're buying lunch today."

"It's your turn to buy lunch." Albus countered as he held out a hand to help the Slytherin to his feet.

Taking the hand Scorpius let his partner draw him to his feet, not turning the other man's hand loose as they stood there facing each other.

After a moment of knowing silence Scorpius let the hand go and started an argument as to which one of them would be paying for their lunch after they were done searching their latest victim's home.

)

Their search of the politician's house didn't turn up anything that would indicate he was dirty, though what they did find out from various sources had them both agreeing that their victim had been vain, arrogant, and prone to making others do his work for him. Their dead politician had also gotten to his political position through charm and family connections, and hadn't had enough juice to really affect changes in the government, good or bad. Which was discouraging, but Albus was starting to get the feeling that his partner really was right and that something was fishy about the two deaths.

As the workweek drew to a close Albus and Scorpius were no closer to answers, and Albus was not looking forward to the next day, which included another date with Santana. The Spaniard would also be gone soon, which was both good and bad news. Good because then he wouldn't have to fend off the assehole's advances, but bad because he didn't yet know what the other man's ulterior motive for coming onto him was.

It was a half an hour before end of shift and the two partners finished up things while Rorake lounged in one of their two visitors' chairs. He and Scorpius were heading to a nearby bar after work that occasionally had all you could eat wings nights. Rorake loved their wings and had been asked to stop eating more than once.

Albus was still debating accepting their invitation to join them when Louis and Hugo came into the room.

"I found him wandering the hallways." Louis announced as he closed the door behind them. "I'm here to yell at the damn, in denial Slytherin." He added, to explain his unexpected appearance. "And Hugo said you're expecting him."

Hugo all but vibrated with pent up emotion as he took his cue. "I did it, Al! I figured out why he didn't want you to see the tattoo!"

"You the man, Cous." Albus crowed, forgetting that Scorpius was in the room as he pointed his finger at Hugo. "So what's the secret behind it?"

"Well," Hugo began, walking over to set down a large book on his cousin's desk, though he didn't open it to the spot he'd marked. "I started by researching the family coat of arms for the old wizarding families of Spain, and eventually I found Santana's. According to the book the tattoo you saw was indeed his coat of arms, so I considered that you were wrong for a few minutes before saying screw that."

"Potter." Scorpius's tone of voice said it all. And every man in the room, even Rorake, got a chill from it.

Wincing, Albus could all but feel knives piercing him all over from the force of his partner's dark aura. "I'll explain in a second."

"You'll explain now or else." Was the Slytherin's cold response. "You suspect Santana of something…something you haven't discussed with me. Partner." Scorpius all but snarled the last part.

Running a hand through his hair Albus wished they didn't have an audience, but knew it was pointless to try to send the rest away by that point. That and he deserved this in a way for forgetting that Scorpius was in the room when Hugo had come bursting in with his news. So he was just going to have to suck it up.

"You didn't like him, and I got a vibe off him too. He seemed to be upset when I got a look at his tattoo so I asked Hugo to look into it for me. No proof, Scorpius, other than our guts."

"You got a vibe out of him and you've been going out of him?"

Seeing where this was going Louis put a commanding hand on Hugo's shoulder. "Hugo, you were saying something about discovering the truth behind the tattoo. Why don't you tell us what you found so that you can flee for your life as soon as you're done explaining things. There's going to be a lot of yelling and arguing afterwards that you aren't going to want to be caught up in. I've got a beef with the other Slytherin too."

"Oh." Hunching his shoulders in response to all the negative energy in the room Hugo swallowed hard before following Louis's advice. "Okay…so uhm…as it turns out the coat of arms for the Santana family isn't their original one. It was changed at the beginning of the eighteenth century. The coat of arms was changed at that time because the...organization the family had belonged to at the time had just been disbanded. To show their continued loyalty the Satanas switched to the insignia of said group." Here Hugo opened the book to the correct page, turning it for Albus to see, Scorpius walking over to stand behind his partner to get a look. "The group was a part of the Spanish government originally, a sector of what would eventually become their Aurors. Their focus was investigating accusations of corruption and double dealing among the social and political elites. They kept the rich and powerful in check so to speak. But during the two years before the department was disbanded the head of the Ministry and most of his cabinets were seriously corrupt. The sorta Aurors couldn't do their job legally with the Ministry the way it was, so…some of them started cleaning things up vigilante style. It wasn't long before the bad guys figured out who was killing off their members and they retaliated in turn, not just going after the men responsible but their families as well. That didn't go over well, but I'll spare you the not important details and say that blood was shed back and forth until enough of the good guys in the Ministry could throw the bad ones out. They didn't like the way the vigilantes had handled themselves so their department was disbanded and the members forbidden from working in law enforcement ever again."

Scorpius made the connection immediately. "The dead politicians we have on our hands."

"McEntyre died before Santana officially came to England, but we only have his word for when he got here." Albus added, also seeing why Hugo was so pumped. "What are the odds it's just a coincidence?"

"That's what I thought." Hugo grinned at them, pleased that they were on the same wave length. "I know your first victim was bad news, and his death didn't look like a homicide at all. According to what I've read so far the standard operating procedure for these guys, at least in the beginning, was to make the deaths look natural so that no one would suspect them." And now the young Ravenclaw's brows furrowed. "But what I don't get is why he went after Rufus Dirk. The man was sleazy, yeah, but not corrupt. At least not as far Mum knows, so maybe I'm wrong."

"Aunt Hermione isn't easily fooled." Louis agreed, crossing his arms as he considered the puzzle before them. "Of course we're supposing the guy isn't wearing the tattoo just because it's his family's coat of arms."

Albus looked over at his cousin. "He had it over his heart, and he definitely didn't want me looking at it."

"And just how would you have seen a tattoo situated over his heart?" Scorpius demanded to know.

"I found a way to get into his hotel room while he was in the shower and he came out in a towel. How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't letting him get past first base before you'll bloody well believe me?"

"Well excuse me for questioning your honesty. What possible reason would I have to assume you're a lying son of a bitch?"

Rorake got to his feet and spoke for the first time since Albus's cousins had come into the room.

"Scorpius, chill. Albus was an ass, he knows he was an ass, but people are apparently dying so zip it for a moment. Ravenclaw Weasley, you have anything important to add?" When Hugo shook his head the Slytherin nodded. "All right. Then put together a report for these guys about your findings so that they have something to show to their boss tomorrow. Gryffindor Weasley, we're heading out with Ravenclaw Weasley so that these two can hash things out and then get back to work. I'll buy you both wings."

And in short order Rorake had the two Weasleys out the door, though he had to point out to the blonde one that he could consider this the date he wanted so badly since Louis hadn't been keen to leave Albus alone to face Scorpius's wrath.

Finally, though, Albus and Scorpius were once again alone in their office.

)

The two partners stared at each other, Albus's face faintly pleading while Scorpius's was a hard mask that indicated he had no intention of letting the Gryffindor off the hook any time soon. That point was driven home moments later when Scorpius abruptly broke off eye contact and walked through the space between their desks to head for their coat rack to retrieve his coat so that he could get the hell out of there before he said or did something he'd really regret.

He was so angry and hurt…

Moving quickly Albus followed after his partner, reaching out to grab the Slytherin's free hand as the other man retrieved his coat from the hook.

"Let go of me, Potter."

Instinctively Albus did as he was asked, and then acting on instinct again the Gryffindor reached out again, this time to wrap his arms around the man's waist to draw Scorpius back up against his chest. "Just listen, okay? Just let me explain one thing and then you can march out of here and go back to ignoring me. Please?"

As unmoving as a statue Scorpius forced himself to remain in check, the set of his jaw indicating how hard he was working not to let the other man have it.

Smart enough to know he had maybe a minute if he was lucky Albus spoke as quickly and concisely as possible. "You're my partner, there's no one I trust more to cover my back. I didn't tell you about my suspicions because they were just that, and because I knew that you'd forbid me to keep seeing Santana. And if you did let me keep feeling him out you'd have insisted on shadowing me, protecting me, and he's an Auror, he might have noticed. Or someone might have told him, since I couldn't rule that possibility out either. I knew he wanted to use me, and he couldn't do that if I were injured or dead. I never thought you couldn't be trusted with the information." Albus's arms tightened around the Slytherin's waist. "I just knew you'd be as overprotective of me as I'd be if the roles had been reversed. I swear."

The man's words slowly smoothed out the worst of the sharp edges, Scorpius relaxing a little in the Gryffindor's grasp, though he was still pissed that his partner had left him in the dark about Santana. Especially since he'd be willing to bet that Ravenclaw Weasley wasn't the only family member Albus had clued in about the possible Santana problem. Their boss would already know, he'd bet his vault on it.

But he couldn't argue with the other man's reasoning either. Hadn't he followed the two on their first date, for no other reason than jealousy? They wouldn't have been able to ditch him for a second if he'd known that Satana's interests extended beyond the desire to get into Albus's trousers.

"I'm still mad at you." Scorpius finally said as his voice returned to its usual tone and volume.

"Fair enough. You want to order take out and I'll fill you in on the rest? My treat."

Turning around in the man's arms Scorpius stared into the Gryffindor's hopeful eyes for several telling moments before nodding, wrapping his own arms around the other man's waist for a quick return hug before dropping his arms back to his side.

"Deal."

)

Louis stared up at Rorake, still shaking his head over what he'd just witnessed as he walked the Slytherin towards the man's front door. "You should be five times your present size, seriously. I've NEVER seen anyone eat so much at once. And that was just the wings, not even counting the salsa and chips Hugo shared with you. Where the hell do you put it all? Not even Hugo's dad can eat as much as you do!"

Not remotely insulted Rorake smirked at the Gryffindor. "And his dad is pretty damn skinny as I recall."

"Weasley genes." Louis shot back dismissively. "We don't get fat. Our metabolisms kick fat ass."

Chuckling, Rorake shook his head as they came to his door, retrieving his keys from his pocket. "Well now that you've seen me to my door you can go, Weasley, assured that our one and only date went appropriately." Though he was pretty sure the blonde had claimed that necessity to be a personal dating rule so that the blonde have an excuse to harass him longer. Hugo had tried to referee earlier and Louis had obviously held himself in check because of the brainiac's presence at the bar.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're one crappy date, Goyle?" Louis asked sweetly, fluttering his lashes at the Slytherin.

"What? You want a kiss good night?"

Louis's gasp of outrage was almost loud enough for Rorake's nearest neighbors to hear. And they weren't that close by.

"Problem?" Rorake asked just as sweetly, thinking to himself that arguing with the blonde was almost like a bizarre sort of foreplay for them. It was certainly stirring him up, though he had no intention of ever acting on that chemistry. "Because if you were thinking I was going to invite you in you're going to have to suffer the disappointment. Even if you are that easy, I'm not."

Vibrating like a plucked guitar string Louis's whole body shook as he lifted his arms, his fingers curved in like claws as he glared up at the Slytherin. "I want to kill you so badly right now!"

Rorake just raised an eyebrow. "Would that be a reference to the fact that your French side calls an orgasm 'the little death'? Because if it is you're really not getting the fact that I'm smarter than your previous men. I'm not going to jump your bones no matter how much you beg."

"For your information I have to beat men off with a stick!"

"Are you sure you don't hit them with the stick first, addling their brains?"

The Slytherin deftly caught both of the Gryffindor's fists as they came at his head one after another. Closing his larger hands around each of the blonde's fists Rorake brought up his right knee to block the other's man's knee, which had been aiming for his groin with deadly intent.

"If this is your idea of foreplay, Weasley, it's no wonder you go through guys so easily."

"I'm going to find a stick and beat your head in with it!"

"And even if you managed it I still wouldn't sleep with you."

As soon as the Slytherin let him go he was going to kill him, Louis thought as he struggled in the other man's grasp.

The satisfaction would be orgasmic.


	9. Closer To You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Closer To You

Louis struggled in the Slytherin's grasp, but there was nothing he could do. The other man's grip on his fists was unyielding, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't have bruises later despite the delicacy of his skin. The bastard was being very careful with him, blocking his attacks without retaliating in any way which only made him madder. He'd almost prefer the Slytherin taking a swipe at him, so that he could easily ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that said he was behaving like a grumpy toddler to Rorake's mature adult.

When all his struggling did nothing but wear him out Louis finally sagged in defeat against the Slytherin's broad chest. "Every time I see you now I end up exhausted, pissed off, or both." The Gryffindor muttered against the man's shoulder as he leaned his forehead there for support. "You're just too damn big for me to take down."

Rorake chuckled, and sensing that the blonde had cooled down temper wise Rorake moved one arm around the Gryffindor's waist since the tantrum had obviously worn the other man right out. "First time I've had a man in my arms who told me he wished I was smaller."

Blinking in surprise at the Slytherin's statement Louis couldn't help but look down towards the other man's crotch. Against his will the Gryffindor was once again reminded of that now annoying saying about a man's thumbs indicating the size of his penis. And the annoying Rorake Goyle's hands were huge, which automatically forced his stupid, treacherous mind to think about things he shouldn't be thinking, dammit!

That the blonde had suddenly gone quiet couldn't possible be good for him, Rorake mused, fairly sure he didn't want to know what the Gryffindor was thinking about. The man's mind was probably a very, very scary place.

In the hopes of changing the direction of his thoughts Louis threw out a question that had nothing to do with his mind's speculations as to just how well endowed the Slytherin might be. "So you think Al and your evil friend have made up by now?"

"Probably. They've never been able to stay mad at each other for long."

A thought occurring to him Louis tipped his head back so that he could see the other man's face. "You aren't one of the reasons they haven't gotten naked yet, are you?"

Rorake laughed and shook his head. "I've been telling the both of them to jump each other for years."

He'd never been thrilled at the idea of Scorpius Malfoy joining their family, but Louis was far too intelligent to miss the fact that his best friend and Malfoy were two interlocking pieces of one whole. The two just fit and everyone who cared about either of them had long ago come to the conclusion that the star crossed lovers would never be as happy with someone else so they were just going to have to suck it up and bear the unwanted addition to their future family.

That the lovers themselves weren't yet lovers by choice was just one big cosmic joke on them all.

"If I didn't hate you I'd suggest we team up against them." Louis mused out loud, trying to ignore how good the other man smelled now that he wasn't trying to pummel the jerk for manhandling and making fun of him.

"Teaming up with you would not end well." Rorake agreed with a smirk. 'Entertaining, but it would not end well."

Louis had to agree.

Reaching out Rorake rubbed his knuckles over the Gryffindor's head, knowing how much this would annoy the man. "Trying to kick me in the balls. Talk about your cheap shots. You sure you aren't a girl?"

"It's only a cheap shot if there's something there to hit, Mr. Slytherin." Louis shot back sweetly, fighting back the urge to smooth down his hair since he knew the man had done it just so that he could make cracks about his vanity.

Rorake just smirked. "Hah. Very funny."

Louis smirked right back in true Weasley style. "Congratulation on having a sense of humor about your shortcomings. Very mature of you."

)

Potter was kissing up to him big time, Scorpius thought as he walked through the office door the Gryffindor was holding open for him. Not that that was any surprise since his partner was one of those people who felt terrible when they hurt the feelings of someone else without meaning to. Hell, he'd seen the other man feel bad about being mean to people who had deserved worse than what the Gryffindor had dished out. It was just one of many weird quirks his partner had that exasperated him even as he found them secretly adorable.

Closing their door behind him Albus withdrew his wand and quickly locked their office up for the night, the wards they had around their space more sophisticated than most. They were both paranoid about that sort of thing.

That done the two headed out, not surprised that they were the last of their shift to be heading home. That too was standard for them. They didn't have families or significant others to go home to so they had no reason to hurry home to their respective residences.

And both preferred the other's company to anyone else's anyway.

Feeling a little sick from all he'd eaten, the Gryffindor hadn't fought him for their shared favorites like usual as part of his groveling, Scorpius figured he'd go home and go straight to bed despite the still early hour. He was just too full to want to do anything else.

Walking side by side Albus didn't want to make things worse, but figured that it had to be brought up and it would probably be best if he were the one to do it. Unfortunately. "I have a date with Santana tomorrow." Again, unfortunately.

"Where and when?"

Knowing better than to argue Albus gave the Slytherin the information he wanted.

Looking sideways at the other man Scorpius couldn't stop himself from being a bit nasty still. "You aren't going to try to wiggle out of giving me the info?"

"Would I have told you I had a date if I didn't also intend to let you know the details?" Albus countered with a knowing look in his eyes. "You're smart enough to know I'd probably be seeing him this weekend and this will save you from a boring weekend spent tailing me."

"Thanks for that." Was the Slytherin's sarcastic reply. "Anyway, with the information your brainiac cousin gave us, I'm starting to get an idea of how to yank the Spanish bastard's chain a little. We need to get him to make a move."

Albus did not like the sound of that. "What kind of idea?"

"He doesn't like me. Not hard to figure out why, now that we know what makes him tick. He probably assumes that I'm just like my family and that I'm using my position within our government to protect myself and my ilk from facing justice for whatever crimes he thinks we're all still committing. He probably sees my association with you as particularly bad because our closeness would indicate I have some sway over you and therefore would be using you and your family to further my own self interests."

"Because you're so charming." Albus drawled out, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'd be helpless to resist your handsome face, gorgeous body, and unbelievably appealing personality. I'm practically wound around your bloody finger."

"You think my body is gorgeous?"

Rolling his eyes again Albus had to grin. "I was being sarcastic. And I've seen better."

"Them's fighting words." The Slytherin drawled out, elbowing the man lightly in the side. "But as I was saying, I think I know how we can use Santana's hatred towards me to find out more about him. You have your date tomorrow, I show up, horn in, and make it clear that I don't want him around you. He in turn will see me as a threat and maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be stupid enough to try and take a shot for me."

Albus's eyes narrowed and darkened. "You think I'll let you use yourself as bait? What, is this my punishment for not telling you what I suspected about Santana beforehand?"

"Please, I can come up with loads of better punishments than that. And I won't be bait. I'm not the bait type. I'll be the thorn in his side that hopefully he'll be dumb enough to try and pull out. And when that happens I'll prick the prick and see that he's the one left bleeding. On his way to lock up of course." Scorpius added with a deliberately exaggerated look of innocence. "And before you ride off on your high horse let me remind you that you've been using yourself as bait, dumbass, so that argument's off. You might think he won't harm you, but you couldn't have been completely sure of that either."

Crossing his arms in front of him Albus stopped walking. "So what, you're going to play the jealous partner? You really think that will send him after you? He's not an idiot, Scorpius. Any sentient being knows you aren't the type they want hunting for them."

"I was thinking more of the jealous, wannabe lover role, actually." Scorpius didn't bother to comment on the other part since he completely agreed that only an idiot would fail to realize he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Santana had already proved himself to be that stupid after all, thinking he could mess with Albus and get away with it while under his watch. "People are always saying we give off the lover vibes anyway, might as well take advantage of that. If he thinks I'm dangerous just as partner, imagine how much more of a threat I'll be in his eyes if he thinks I might soon be in bed with your family?"

"So I'm to play the role of the man you're secretly in love with?" Albus asked his partner, his face unreadable as he hid his thoughts on the matter. "Too good for you, so you suffer in silence, pining for me day after day, hating every man that tries to steal me away from you while banging your little boy toys in a desperate attempt to get over me."

Scorpius's face was just as unreadable. "That would work well enough I suppose. And you can be the heartless ass who daily tramples over my heart without a clue, flirting away without any consideration for my feelings."

A raised eyebrow was all the expression Albus would allow himself as the man's insinuations danced in his head, blazing a trail to form new ideas and possibilities. They weren't being serious of course, not really, but still…

"I can be an ass, but I've never been told I'm heartless before."

"Completely, and utterly heartless, that's you."

"If the guy I'm playing is heartless than what does that make you? In love with me but not having the guts to come out and say it, using stupid boy bimbos that you're not at all interested in. That sounds pretty heartless to me."

Scorpius's lips twitched.

"I guess that's what makes us such compatible partners. We both treat each other's feelings without any consideration." Albus replied softly, no bite in his words. In fact, there were whiffs of self deprecation in them as he continued. "Though you'd think we'd like the idea of the other being bait a lot more, if we were the heartless people we'd be pretending to be instead of two people who would do anything for the other."

"Anything for each other, huh? Could I have that in writing?" Scorpius asked as he reached out and pretended to adjust the other man's collar.

Reaching up the Gryffindor wrapped his fingers around the other man's wrist, giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah, you can, if you like. Though I trust you enough not to need it spelled out in writing."

"Hmm." Smiling a little Scorpius nodded. "Fair enough. Now let's get you home so that you can get your beauty sleep. Wouldn't want you to scare Santana off by letting him see how ugly you look after an all nighter."

"You look worse."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Albus smirked. "I have pictures to prove it."

"So do I."

The two looked at each other and smiled in tandem, falling back into step as they walked down the street together with familiar, constant ease.

)

The next day Scorpius stood outside the restaurant as he waited for the other two to arrive, staying out of sight so that it wouldn't be obvious what he was doing or why. It would certainly end his week with a bang if he were to be arrested or suspected of stalking his partner. And man but he was tired, the Slytherin thought as he rubbed a hand over his face, wishing he could just wipe away the urge to go back to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, unable to forget what his partner had said about how he'd be a heartless coward if the scenario they'd worked out for this little operation were real.

Was he a heartless coward?

He was halfway in love with Albus Potter after all. He had been for years.

If asked he couldn't have told anyone when he'd started, it had been so gradual and under his radar that he hadn't even realized that he'd started to fall. And he'd never said anything for the simple fact that the Gryffindor hadn't just wormed his way into his heart, but into his very being, to the point where he couldn't imagine living without the other man. To the point where he couldn't bear the idea of them not being close. And they were so close that he understood perfectly why people so often mistook them for lovers. If not for that closeness he probably would have done something really stupid by now, Scorpius silently admitted to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Albus loved him, just not the way he wished the Gryffindor to love him. There had always been a sexual attraction between them, but they'd always drawn lines there because they both had the sense to know that a failed relationship in that department would permanently scar or even break the unique bond they both treasured. And he just wasn't willing to risk losing the man who was quite possibly the love of his life because the man didn't love him the way he wanted the Gryffindor to. Because it went without saying that if they crossed their lines his partner would know how he really felt about him, and that too would change the nature and closeness of their bond.

Was he a heartless coward for not telling the other man how he felt? He didn't think so. But Rory had told him more than once he was wrong not to give the Gryffindor the words. And now that Albus had said what he'd said…he didn't know what to do.

Especially since he'd decided that he wouldn't let himself fall all the way in love with the man unless the Gryffindor fell first.

And speaking of the man who made his life so complicated and eventful, here he was now.

Lips curving as he recognized the shirt the other man was wearing, one he'd given him, Scorpius figured that his partner had done it deliberately. Nice touch, he'd give him that.

Walking up the steps the Gryffindor made no move to acknowledge his partner or indicate he even knew he was there. Looking well groomed and handsome, the shirt matching his eyes perfectly, Albus made a minute adjustment to his jacket, covertly stealing a glance in the Slytherin's direction. Damn but he was looking fine tonight, Albus thought with a brief flicker of appreciation before he reached out to grasp the door knob for the restaurant.

Stepping into the lobby area Albus shrugged out of his jacket as he walked over to the coat closet. Absently he wondered if the Slytherin had decided to dress with him in mind, then dismissed the idea as stupid. Wishful thinking on his part.

Not that it would be in his best interest for his partner to realize how easily the Slytherin could manipulate him. Scorpius had been sarcastic the day before, but the man hadn't been that far off about the power he had over him, even if his partner didn't know it. Nobody manipulated you like your loved ones after all, Albus thought wryly as he walked up to the hostess, giving her Santana's name for the reservation. Of course he was only half in love with his idiot partner, he refused to be more than that. He refused to be in love with a man, any man, who didn't love him in return. That was happily ever after suicide.

And if the Slytherin didn't have the sense to fall in love with him then he wasn't good enough for him.

Probably.

Oh but he hoped so.

Because even ten more years of being half in love with his partner, without his feelings being returned, would drive him to do something incredibly stupid and life altering.

Like tie the Slytherin to his bed and screw the man's brains out until the man agreed to love and marry him.

Especially since as the years went by that idea was starting to sound better and better.


	10. Close as Lovers

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Close as Lovers

Scorpius waited until the two had ordered their drinks before leaving his observation spot and walking over to their table, casually snagging a seat from a nearby table to pull up to theirs. "Santana, how nice to see you again. Sorry to interrupt but my partner and I have a couple things to go over involving a case we're working on. I'm sure you understand." The Slytherin deliberately put smug challenge in his gaze, daring the man to complain about his actions.

"Of course." The Spaniard's face betrayed no annoyance, though there was a tenseness to his body that betrayed the fact that he very much disliked the idea of even temporarily sitting so close to the Slytherin.

"So what did you want to show me?" Albus asked, playing along with the ruse. Taking the folder offered to him the Gryffindor made no move to stop the Slytherin when he reached out to take a sip from his wine glass.

Raising an eyebrow Scorpius gave his partner a questioning look, acting as though the other man wasn't even there. "Since when do you drink this crap?"

Obviously the Slytherin had noticed that Santana had ordered the drinks for them without consulting him, Albus thought as he struggled to keep a straight face. "It's not that bad."

The look on the blonde's face said that he clearly questioned the Gryffindor's sanity for thinking so. "Looks like I'm going to have to take you out drinking again, Partner. Your taste buds need correcting before permanent damage is done."

"Or you just want a repeat of the last time we went out and liquor was involved." Albus shot back with a cat that got the cream smile before pasting on an apologetic smile for Santana. "And sorry, we're ignoring you, aren't we? We tend to do that, we spend far too much time together. Just let me finish reading this and I'll send him on his way."

"He's so mean to me. Good thing he makes it worth my while or I'd have ditched him years ago for someone nicer." Scorpius drawled out, giving the Spaniard a conspiratory grin as he informed the waiter who'd come over what he wanted to drink, ordering one for himself and one for his partner while he was at it.

"I heard that."

"I would be worried about your hearing if you hadn't." Damn but it felt good to really flirt with the other man in public, it was something they rarely did since they both got annoyed when people harped at them about the fact that they weren't dating yet. Not that those people were wrong, but it rubbed their faces in the attraction they worked so hard to ignore. But he could go all out tonight, Scorpius thought with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Albus looked over the papers he was pretending to review and just shook his head, knowing that look well.

Wanting to distract the Slytherin so that his dinner companion could finish reading whatever the annoying blonde had brought with him Santana turned his attention to forcing himself to have a somewhat polite conversation with the other man. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't mean to offend, but might I ask how it is that you came to be Albus's partner given the fact that the past two generations of your family did everything in their power to eradicate his bloodlines?"

"It surprises you that he's my partner instead of the man hunting me to the ends of the earth for some dark wizard deeds." A common enough question, one they'd answered countless times so that their responses were automatic and to the point. "We aren't our parents or grandparents."

Santana's skepticism was written all over his face.

Seeing that Scorpius just grinned at the Spaniard. "I'm not saying that Al and I don't inspire strong emotions in each other, I'm just saying that unlike our ancestors our feelings are of a far more positive variety."

"That's a polite way of putting it." Albus piped up.

"Isn't it just." Scorpius purred back, reaching out to take the Gryffindor's hand, slowly bringing it to his lips for a teasing kiss.

)

Much to Santana's displeasure Scorpius didn't leave when Albus finished reading over the 'important' report he'd brought with him. Instead, under the guise of wanting the Spaniard's expert opinion on the case they were working on, the Slytherin remained at the table. The foreign Auror didn't have any great insights to offer, he was of the opinion that the politicians had probably died of natural causes and they were reading too much into it. But that didn't stop the two from asking him questions and speaking to each other with words deliberately chosen to convey more than one meaning. Many of the other meanings hinted at an intimate bond, which they unconsciously reinforced simply by behaving as they always did around each other.

By the time dinner was over it was pretty obvious that Santana hated Scorpius personally and not just because of who the blonde's ancestors were and what they'd done. The Slytherin couldn't have been happier about that and it took a great deal of effort on his part not to show just how delighted he was by that fact.

When they headed out of the restaurant Albus offered to walk the foreign Auror back to his hotel before he headed back to his place with Scorpius so that they could do some more brainstorming about what angles to pursue the next day.

"I can let myself into his place and wait if you don't feel comfortable walking to your hotel alone, Santana." Scorpius offered dryly, linking his fingers behind his back as he sweetly insinuated that the Spaniard wasn't up to being left alone.

Stiffly Santana informed them that he was more than capable of making his way back to his hotel by himself. The look he sent Albus's way suggested he hoped the Gryffindor would want to see him back, but was met with cool politeness

Bidding the man good night while remaining at Scorpius's side, Albus just smiled over their tense good byes and then headed off with his partner without a backward glance, the two walking in perfect tandem.

Once they were out of the other man's hearing range Albus looked over at the blonde with a questioning look in his eyes. "So I take it you're going to follow me home like a little lost puppy?"

Smirking a little Scorpius shoved his hands into his pockets, a hint of a skip in his steps. "He's going to follow us, you know it and I know it. We've piqued his interest about the nature of our relationship and he'll want to see if I stay at your place. He thought I was there to stake my claim just like we planned, he's too arrogantly sure of himself to think that we might be looking in his direction concerning out latest homicides."

"And what would you have done if he'd insisted I see him home?" Albus asked with a smirk, enjoying the man's company and the cool night air. "You would have been stuck standing outside my door like a stalker. My neighbors might have called in the Aurors." He added with a teasing wink.

"That would have been entertaining but no, I would have just let myself in, raided your cabinets, and waited for you to return like a good little Slytherin. And given you a thorough looking over when you got in to make sure that he hadn't put a mark on you I'd need to kick his ass for." Scorpius added with a look in his eyes that suggested he wouldn't mind having that excuse to cause the Spaniard harm.

Albus wasn't surprised by that, but he was annoyed by the Slytherin's presumptuousness. "So you think my place is that easy to get into huh?" He wasn't as paranoid as his partner but he was an Auror. His place was well warded against intruders too.

The Slytherin reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring, jingling the half a dozen keys there in a mocking manner. "I have a key, Al. Getting in wouldn't be that difficult."

Reaching out Albus grabbed the key ring from the Slytherin, studying the rings hanging from the plain silver hoop. And yes indeed, he recognized one of them immediately as his own. "How the bloody hell did you get a key to my place?"

Nimbly taking his keys back Scorpius smiled at the Gryffindor as he stuffed them back into his pocket. "You gave me a copy, remember?"

Searching through his memory Albus could only remember one time that he'd given the Slytherin the key to his place for any length of time. It had been when he'd been laid up and on sick leave for three weeks after a witch had tried to escape capture by causing the contents of a caldron to blow up all over him. Bed rest drove him crazy so he'd had his partner drop by occasionally to bring him paperwork and information so he wouldn't go nuts. Giving Scorpius a key had made sense then.

"You gave me that key back." Albus stated after a thoughtful pause, not a doubt in his mind. But that thought was quickly followed by one that answered the question of how the other man had come to still possess a copy of his house key. "You made a copy of the key before you gave it back, didn't you?"

"Yup."

Rolling his eyes Albus knew better than to try and get the key back from the other man now that he knew of its existence. And he'd feel foolish if he stole it from the Slytherin later. Besides, if Scorpius wanted a key to his place so badly…then he could have it, Albus decided as he went a little mushy over the idea.

Giving the Slytherin a little hip check Albus kept his voice normal. "Then I want a key to your place too."

"I'll have one made and give it to you."

Surprised at the quick agreement Albus wasn't going to argue. "Deal."

Slipping into comfortable silence the men had gone four blocks before they casually glanced at each other, silently signaling that they were both aware that they'd picked up a shadow. The man was good, they'd give him that, but they'd been expecting a tail and had been watching out for any signs of one. The man was giving them their space, but he was definitely trailing them.

Keeping his voice low Scorpius kept his gaze straight ahead, not a care in the world. "We never did discuss if we were going to really give him something to chew on."

The Gryffindor's voice was just as low. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do we want to give him what he's looking for?" The Slytherin answered, giving a nod of greeting as they passed people he vaguely recognized from past walks in his partner's neighborhood. "Do we push him over the edge or do we leave him hanging with big question marks in his eyes?"

Looking over at his partner after calling out good night to his neighbors Albus considered where the Slytherin was going with his question. "You think he'll actually stick around to see how long you stay at my place? You want to stay over so that he'll think we're lovers? I can't see him sticking around all night. Especially since he can't possibly be targeting me as a potential hit. My record's so clean it squeaks."

"No, you're probably right that he's either setting you up as an alibi for something big or as a gateway to the highest tiers in the political world but still…how do you want to play it?" Leaving the final decision in the Gryffindor's hands Scorpius made no move to influence his partner either way. He couldn't decide which choice was more fraught with peril to be honest.

Mentally debating both sides Albus's mind turned to what he'd said before, about how someone was a heartless coward if they didn't admit how they felt to someone. He wasn't heartless, but he was definitely a coward where the Slytherin was concerned. And the cowardly lion within him was saying that it would be damn stupid of him to play at them being lovers for Santana's sake, especially since he had no guarantee the man would even be watching whatever show the Slytherin was thinking of putting on. Even more so since he was sure to hear about how they'd behaved at dinner later. Their waiter and those nearest to them had certainly been paying their conversation plenty of attention. And he was tired, so tired, of acting like he didn't know what people were talking about when they mentioned the chemistry he and his partner had. Because boy did they have chemistry. It would take nothing really to convince anyone that they were a couple.

Not to mention the fact that he was sick of spending time with Santana.

"Let's play it by ear, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

)

Louis was about to walk into his favorite bakery to grab some bagels for his breakfast the next day when he spotted a familiar figure coming down the street towards him with long, ground eating strides. Crossing his arms in front of him the Gryffindor tapped his foot as he waited for the hulking Slytherin to make his way over to him before speaking. "Fancy meeting you here, Goyle. Come to make me waste another muffin?"

"It didn't go to waste. It was a good muffin."

Snorting in response Louis gave the other man an exaggerated eye roll, refusing to be amused. "This time I'll throw something that explodes on impact."

"You do that." Thinking that a fight with Weasley was a damn good way to start the day Rorake headed for the bakery door, opening it for the both of them. He briefly considered giving the man a sarcastic little bow, but decided that the man was so egotistical the blonde wouldn't necessarily realize he was being sarcastic and just think he was actually bowing for him. So he just held it open and raised an eyebrow in the Gryffindor's direction.

"Thank you." Marching past the man like he owned the place Louis headed over to take his place in the line without so much as glancing back in the Slytherin's direction. But of course he was aware, how could he not be? The man was a huge, looming presence that was impossible to ignore. And they were suddenly spending a lot of time in each other's company for reasons he couldn't begin to understand, Louis thought as he pretended to study the wipe board advertising the day's specials.

There were only three customers ahead of them when Louis felt a finger slowly being drawn across his back in various shapes. Stiffening the Gryffindor didn't turn around, knowing precisely whose finger it had to be touching him. "What are you doing?" He murmured for Rorake's ears only, trying to pretend like he wasn't just a little stirred up by what the Slytherin was doing.

"I just realized how to alter Mrs. Bullregarde's lawn to incorporate all the new features she wants to add to compete with what I just did for her next door neighbor. Don't move."

Louis's fingers flexed in annoyance as he struggled to keep his voice level, very aware of the fact that they were in public and had an audience. "You're drawing someone's lawn on my back?"

"I am. But only with my fingers so relax and don't move. Your girlie jacket isn't going to get wrecked, my hands are clean."

Fuming, Louis turned around to glare up at the Slytherin. "My jacket is not girlie, FYI. Though it doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't know anything about fashion, Mr. Slytherin. Someone who apparently lives in their work clothes obviously wouldn't know style if it jumped up and bit them in the ass." And it was a pretty nice ass, especially in well worn jeans that hugged the Slytherin in such interesting places. Not that he'd noticed…much.

"Any jacket that color, regardless of cut or style, is automatically girlie, Weasley, FYI." Reaching out Rorake slid his finger down the blonde's nose, flicking it teasingly at the end. "Now be a good little Gryffindor and turn around so that I can finish what I'm doing."

And knowing better than to think that the fiery blonde would do anything just because he'd told him to Rorake shocked their growing audience by physically turning the other man back around to face front so that he'd have access to the man's back again.

Mouth opening in shock Louis didn't know what to do. There were so many ways he wanted to hurt the other man that his brain was overloading trying to decide which one to go with. None of them were evil enough!

Having a pretty good idea what was going through the Gryffindor's head Rorake just smiled and went back to touching the man's back as he pleased, having lied abut the lawn thing. He was pretty good at visualizing, but drawing a diagram on the blonde's back would be pointless. He'd pretty much been lying through his teeth about the whole landscape planning thing.

Damn but he loved stirring the man up.

Best hobby ever.


	11. Night Together

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Night Together

Walking into the Gryffindor's hallway Scorpius hung up his coat and toed off his shoes like he owned the place. Heading into the front parlor while the other man did the same the Slytherin looked around the room, finding it as comfortable and homey as usual. The man was better at that sort of thing. They both spent more time at work than they did at their apartments, but his place lacked the warmth of Albus's place. His was so bad that his partner had offered more than once to take him shopping.

Hearing the other man coming up behind him Scorpius turned around to face him. "I'm still hungry. That fancy food was good, but they never give you enough. Feed me."

Shaking his head Albus changed direction, heading for the kitchen with Scorpius on his heels. Turning on the lights the Gryffindor pointed towards his cabinets and fridge. "You want food, you can make it. I'm good." And leaving the Slytherin to forge for himself Albus went over to kneel in front of one of his bottom cupboards, retrieving the bottle of whiskey he kept for when Scorpius was visiting.

A drink sounded good to him.

Getting out two glasses the Gryffindor poured the whiskey in them, glancing over when he heard the sound of the Slytherin rustling around in his utensil drawer. That's when he noticed what his partner had helped himself to while he was getting the drinks ready.

"That's my ice cream!"

"You said to help myself." Scorpius pointed out as he jabbed a spoon into the treat, then walked over to retrieve one of the whiskey glasses, toasting the Gryffindor with it before heading back towards the parlor.

Hot on his partner's heels Albus glared at the man's back. "I didn't mean my Heavenly Hash ice cream! You know how I feel about Heavenly Hash ice cream, you jerk! Give me back my ice cream!"

Sprawling on the Gryffindor's couch Scorpius pulled out the spoon and bring it up to his lips deliberately savored the ice cream that clung to it.

"Bastard." Taking a seat beside the Slytherin Albus sulkily sipped his whiskey as he watched his partner eat HIS ice cream.

Scooping up a fair amount of ice cream onto the spoon Scorpius leaned forward and offered the ice cream to his partner, smiling a little when Albus gave him a dark look and then moved in to accept the offering, the Gryffindor obviously taking a sensual delight in the cold treat.

The man did love his Heavenly Hash ice cream.

Without a word Scorpius fed them both, Albus moving in closer to share the ice cream. The whiskey went forgotten on the coffee table, they had eyes only for each other and the shared treat.

Smiling now as he watched the Slytherin enjoy his spoonful of ice cream, Albus couldn't help but feel gooey. He loved moments like this. Ordinary moments when they were just so…together. This was how it would be if they really were the couple they'd pretended to be earlier. Coming home together, unwinding after their workday with drinks and ice cream. Yeah, this would be the life, Albus thought with a small sigh.

"What's the sigh for? I'm sharing."

Accepting his share of the next scoop Albus smiled and savored the bite before answering. "Yes, you're sharing. Ignore my sighing."

"As an Auror you should know that we aren't put off so easily. Being overly curious is part of the job description." When the other man just shrugged the Slytherin tilted his head thoughtfully as he stirred the spoon in the melting ice cream. And as if he could read the Gryffindor's mind Scorpius pointed the spoon in his partner's direction. "It's nice, relaxing like this. We need to do this more often."

"You don't share ice cream with Rory and your boyfriends?"

"Rorake's gets his own ice cream, and the boyfriends…well occasionally ice cream is involved." Scorpius answered with a gleam in his eyes.

A naked Scorpius with ice cream on top. With Heavenly Hash ice cream on top. Why had he never thought of this before? Best dessert EVER!

Man…he was so not going to get any sleep imagining that tonight, Albus thought ruefully.

Mind similarly occupied Scorpius couldn't help but wish that the opportunity would present itself someday in the near future. He would give much for the chance to licked melted ice cream off the Gryffindor stomach. Though he'd prefer chocolate or caramel sauce. He was flexible though, in more ways than one, the Slytherin thought wickedly.

"So fancy a game of Scrabble?" Albus asked, knowing himself well enough to know he needed the mental distraction. There was half a pint of ice cream still in his freezer and it was best if he forgot that for the rest of Scorpius's visit.

"That Muggle game your cousin Rosie likes so much?"

Albus nodded. "And she kicks my ass every time. It will be nice to win for a change." He added with challenge in his voice.

"If you're insinuating that you're smarter than I am I will shortly prove how wrong you are. And will eat another whole bowl of your ice cream while you watch to celebrate my first, overwhelming victory over you."

"That's just mean." Was Albus's opinion. "But since I'm going to win I don't suppose it matters."

"Overall champion for tonight gets free coffee and donuts for a week, curtsy of the loser, deal?" Holding out a hand Scorpius smiled in anticipating when his hand was shaken in agreement. "Your ice cream is mine."

"We'll just see about that."

)

After paying for his purchases Rorake headed out of the bakery, ignoring the fact that he'd left a seething Gryffindor plotting his untimely demise behind him. That was nothing new. Apparating to his place Rorake let himself into his house, imagining that the high maintenance blonde would spend the rest of the night pissed off. Too bad, so sad, the Slytherin thought with a look in his eye that suited his house well. Walking into his kitchen Rorake was in the process of stashing the cookies he'd bought in his cookie jar when he heard the sound of someone pounding on his front door with a great deal more force than was strictly necessary.

Gee, I wonder who that could be, Rorake thought with a smirk as he left his kitchen to see what the blonde had in store for him, flicking on his hallway light. Pausing in the process of grasping the knob an evil grin came into the Slytherin's eyes as he reached down and undid all the buttons of his shirt, spreading it open for added effect.

That would really screw with the Gryffindor's head.

Opening the door with a properly disinterested look Rorake slouched against the doorway. "Yes?"

Louis stared at the Slytherin in shock. "Your shirt's open! Why is your shirt open! Didn't your mother ever teach you to be properly dressed when you open your door to someone? Even Slytherins should have better manners."

But what a chest, Louis thought as he struggled not to drool. All that tanned skin hugging all those delightful dips and curves that made up the man's mouthwatering six pack. And there was something that resembled a long, black, reptilian sort of tail curling around the man's right nipple, teasing it. The way it curved suggested that the man had a bigger tattoo attached to that tail that he couldn't see thanks to the man's shirt.

He wanted to see!

"This is my house. I can walk around naked if I want to."

Oh great, now he was imagining the man walking around naked.

Lips twitching, since he had a pretty good idea what was going through the Gryffindor's mind, Rorake allowed a small grin to cross his face. "I know you're hard up for a man, given that you keep throwing yourself at me even though I've told you I'm not interested, but coming here like this…man you are hard up, aren't you?"

"I am not hard up! I could get any man I wanted."

"You haven't got me." And deliberately staring below the Gryffindor's belt Rorake put plenty of sass in his voice. "But then that's only to be expected, if you have problems getting hard and up."

Making a strangling sound Louis opened and closed his mouth, and then the Gryffindor burst into peals of laughter, wrapping his arms around his waist as he doubled over with mirth.

And it was that reaction that had the Slytherin reaching out without considering the possible consequences. Firmly cupping the back of the other man's head Rorake leaned forward to place a quick, almost friendly kiss on the surprised blonde's lips. "It's a damn shame you're so high maintenance." He murmured as he drew away, sorry he could only have that small taste.

"What was that?" Louis demanded to know, the brief caress of mouths cutting short his laughter like someone had flipped a switch in him. He couldn't stop himself from touching his fingers to his lips as he stared up at the Slytherin, fighting back the urge to blush like the school boy he suddenly felt like.

Rorake didn't quite know what it was either, since he'd thought that it would be okay so long as he kept things light. Apparently he'd underestimated the sex appeal of the fiery blonde before him. That the Gryffindor looked sort of cute, acting the way he was, was startling as well.

But the Gryffindor was waiting for a reply, so he had to come up with something. Luckily for him, seven years in the Slytherin house had given him a mind wired to formulate smart remarks on the fly. "If you don't know what a kiss is…we'll that leaves me a bit concerned as to just what you've been up to with those poor bastards you went after before me. Never heard of foreplay, Weasley?"

Crossing his arms in front of him Louis gave the Slytherin a dark look. "I know more about foreplay now than you ever will, Goyle."

"Don't be so sure. A snake is my house mascot after all. We're very good with our tongues."

"Given the way you kiss I don't think even a talented tongue can save you." Louis returned with a sassy toss of his head, even as his mind imagined all sorts of ways he'd like to become acquainted with the other man's tongue.

"I'd prove you wrong but that would mean kissing you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Louis demanded to know.

Rorake shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Just that I have absolutely no incentive to repeat the experience of kissing you, Weasley."

"Oh I'll give you an incentive."The Gryffindor all but snarled as he grabbed the man's head and yanked it towards him as he plastered himself up against the Slytherin, snogging the man with all the skill he possessed. And he had skills, oh did he have skills, Louis thought dimly, but he had never encountered a mouth quite like the one pressed against his own. The taste of the damn man's mouth seduced him, challenged him, made him want to mark Rorake Goyle's lips as his exclusive territory.

Slanting his head as he moved his hands to dig his fingers into the Slytherin's muscled shoulders Louis groaned low in his throat as he deepened the kiss, taking the Slytherin over with rhythmic thrusts of his tongue.

Moaning in response Rorake instinctively stumbled backwards so that they were in his hallway, the Slytherin reaching out with one hand to close the door so that he could back the Gryffindor up against it, sandwiching the blonde between him and the hard surface.

On a sound of approval Louis rubbed himself up against the Slytherin, reaching out to yank and pull at the shirt the Slytherin was only half wearing, wanting it off. He wanted to touch the man's bare skin, he wanted to see that tattoo and trace the design with his tongue, the Gryffindor thought frantically, making a sound of anger when Rorake pulled away, though the next sound was approval as he watched the man take off his shirt and throw it to the ground before coming back to continue ravishing him against the door.

Lips moving, hands grasping, their bodies dilating against the other's as they forgot about their verbal sparing and concentrated on another battle. And when they couldn't stand the heat any more Rorake apparated them from his hallway and into his bedroom, the two landing on their sides on his waiting bed with desperate needs coursing through their veins.

Shedding their clothing as quickly as possible the two had eyes only for each other, Louis moaning out his pleasure as the Slytherin straddled him, the larger man's lips on his throat while he ran his hands through the brunette's short curls. "I want to see that tattoo of yours."

"Later."

"Later." Louis huskily agreed as he lifted one leg up to wrap it around the Slytherin's waist.

Growling his approval Rorake ran a hand up that leg and grasped the other, bringing that around his waist as well, panting hard when the blonde tightened his legs around him, rubbing against him as the Gryffindor arched beneath him. Damn but he was so beautifully erotic, Rorake thought as he licked his lips, sliding a hand between those legs so that he could intimately stroke the other man.

Throwing back his head Louis moved into the finger, crying out his approval when the Slytherin inserted another finger to pleasure him further. And when he couldn't take any more he demanded the man come inside him and give him what he wanted, making it clear that he was expecting one hell of a memorable orgasm ASAP.

And wonders of wonder, the Slytherin finally listened to him.

Did he ever listen to him.

)

Coming back to the parlor after a visit to the loo Scorpius paused when he noted the time on a nearby clock. It was almost two in the morning, probably time for them both to turn in. Albus had already made up the guest room for him earlier after a break from their Scrabble tournament. He was winning, which pleased him, and he had no problem ending the game that way.

Stifling a small yawn the Slytherin raised an eyebrow when he saw that in his absence the Gryffindor had closed his eyes and kept them that way. Was the man asleep?

Walking over Scorpius leaned in to remove the man's glasses, taking the fact that his partner didn't stir to mean that Albus really had fallen asleep on him. "Such a bad host you are, Al." And since he was out the Slytherin let himself reach out with his fingers to gently stroke the other man's cheek, caressing the skin with a loving touch, smiling a little when the Gryffindor sleepily moved into the touch like a cat seeking to be stroked.

Finally forcing himself to stop the Slytherin reached out to gently shake the man's shoulder, chuckling when Albus's eyes opened slightly, the Gryffindor making a sound of disgust over being woken up even a little.

Moving the coffee table so that it wouldn't be in the way the blonde turned back and grasping the man's upper arms hauled the grumbling Gryffindor to his feet, not minding at all when his partner leaned into him, cuddling close as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist. Shifting his grip so that he was holding the other man back Scorpius moved them in a sort of dance out of the parlor, alternately leading and propping the tired man up in his arms.

And it worked well enough, Albus remaining half asleep the entire time as he was herded towards his bedroom, vaguely aware of the fact that he was moving but trusting his partner too much to worry about the need to be on his guard. He was in Scorpius's arms and therefore safe.

Arriving in the other man's bedroom Scorpius reached out with one hand to pull back the covers and then with a great deal of shifting and contorting managed to get the Gryffindor onto the bed without dropping him. That done Scorpius gave himself the tormenting pleasure of undressing the man, both thankful and not that the man was wearing boxers today. It would be fair for him to see the other man naked though, the Slytherin thought, itching to remove those as well. The Gryffindor had seen him naked in the shower after all. One little peek…it couldn't hurt.

Man but he had it bad.

Embarrassed by his perverted thoughts Scorpius shook his head and resolutely brought the covers up and over the Gryffindor, reaching out to smooth down the other man's already ruffled hair. Leaning down the Slytherin held the man's bangs back with one hand, and with the other braced himself so that he could place a chaste kiss on the man's forehead.

"Good night, Partner."

Making a small sound of agreement Albus said Scorpius's name so softly that the Slytherin almost missed it.

Turning Scorpius stooped down a little so that he could hear the Gryffindor. "What is it then?"

"I love you."

Dumbstruck, Scorpius stared at the Gryffindor, brain struggling to process what the other man had just said and admitted to. Because that had not been an 'I love you' in a friends sort of way. Most definitely not, the tone had said it all. Albus loved him? Really loved him? Was romantically interested in him? Could he have really missed that fact? The Gryffindor had called him by name first so the sentiment had been for him, right? His partner wasn't dating anyone at the moment after all, so who could he be mistaken for if the words had not been for him.

Did his partner love him, Scorpius wondered as he stared hard at the Gryffindor who might have possibly just confessed to him in his sleep.

The man in question who was obviously fast asleep, and with a very pleased smile on his lips.

Which just figured, Scorpius thought as he watched the man sleep, having no idea what he was supposed to do now.

But he knew for sure that it was going to be a long, long night for him.


	12. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Wake Up Call

Eyes fluttering open Rorake stared up at the morning sky, his mind throwing off sleep quickly as he remembered why he could feel a warm body pressed up against his side. A warm body, Rorake noted wryly, who had stolen all the covers and was currently wrapped up like a butterfly in his cocoon. And studying the 'cocooned butterfly' in his bed Rorake remembered how he'd once thought that any man who had sex with Louis Weasley would regret doing so as soon as the sexual haze faded. Looks like he'd know how accurate that prediction was, once the sexual haze had faded.

So far it was still fogging up his mind.

Sitting up, the Slytherin ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at the both of them. Talk about a road he'd thought he'd never go down. Sleeping with Louis Weasley had definitely not been on his life to do list.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Gryffindor wasn't going to be any more thrilled by this development in their relationship than he was. In fact, he'd lay odds Louis would be even more upset than he was. The blonde would probably throw a fit of epic proportions, blame everything on him, and maybe even accuse him of having taken advantage of him. That could be entertaining, especially if the other man threw the fit while still naked.

He liked the man naked quite a bit.

But clothed or not, at least he'd gotten a night's worth of unbelievably hot sex out of it before the yelling, Rorake mused, lips twitching in amusement.

And thinking about that would only tempt him to unwrap the Gryffindor like a present, which he'd done a couple of hours ago, Rorake thought ruefully as he reached out, unable to stop himself from running a hand down the other man's covered back. A sleepy Louis was an incredibly sexy Louis.

Feeling the man stirring under his hand Rorake removed it, watching as the Gryffindor's head slowly poked out of the quilt, the blonde bumping into him when he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in puzzlement, blinking like a surprised owl.

"I'm outside?"

Lips twitching at the mumbled words of confusion Rorake settled back against his headboard, looking down at the Gryffindor struggling to wake up. "My ceiling is bewitched to resemble the sky outside." He explained, looking up to enjoy the view.

Slowly Louis's head turned to the side and then tilted so that he could better see the man occupying the bed as well.

Watching as understanding dawned on the other man's face Rorake didn't take offense when the blonde's eyes went as big as dinner plates, a number of words coming out of the man's mouth in a loud jumble that the Slytherin was willing to bet a lot of money were swear words in French.

"Morning."

"Morning." He was going into shock, Louis thought dimly as he sat up, the covers pooling around his waist as he looked everywhere but at the Slytherin. The very obviously naked Slytherin, since he'd taken all the covers sometime during the wee hours of the day. The very naked, incredibly built Slytherin who had rocked his world in some really excellent, awesome orgasms sort of way, Louis mentally added as he absently blew some of his hair out of his eyes, and then tucked the strands behind his ears for good measure.

He needed to see and think clearly. Not easy to do, when your brain had been screwed to mush during the night, Louis thought as he glanced over, eyes catching on the way the light from above played over the man's exposed chest.

And the thought that he needed to get a better sense of his surroundings had the Gryffindor really seeing the room he was in for the first time, having been far too absorbed with the Slytherin and the bed to notice the rest of their surroundings. Looking around Louis forgot his embarrassment and shock for the moment as his lips curved into a delighted grin. "Your bedroom is awesome. It's like a little oasis." The sky was overhead and around the room were diagonal shelves that supported long troughs full of various plants and flowers. In one corner there was even a little fountain on a round table, water cheerfully flowing into the basin where miniature lily pads floated.

The smile that crossed the Slytherin's lips was soft with pleasure. "Thanks. That was the idea."

Going mushy over that smile Louis had to remind himself that he didn't even like the man. Which hadn't stopped him from sleeping with him, the Gryffindor thought darkly, disgusted with himself. Of course Goyle had slept with him too, and didn't like him either. Probably. The Slytherin did take a weird pleasure in teasing him, Louis mused thoughtfully. Rorake Goyle was just plain annoying and confusing.

Not the type to loiter in bed unless sex was involved, which he was pretty sure it no longer was, Rorake shifted to give the Gryffindor his back, intending to get out of bed.

"The tattoo."

Pausing as he felt the blonde shift over to kneel behind him Rorake remained still as the other man's fingers slid over his skin as the Gryffindor traced the lines of his black dragon tattoo. A knowing grin crossing the Slytherin's features, Rorake couldn't resist sliding both his hands around so that he could cup the older man's ass in his hands, squeezing lightly. "Like it?"

"Enough not to kill you for squeezing my ass like you've got the right to."

"I did more than squeeze it last night."

Had the Slytherin ever, Louis thought dreamily.

His ass had the bites, dents, and tenderness to prove it.

Not that he was complaining.

)

Albus woke up without a clear memory of how or when he'd gone to bed. He had a feeling that Scorpius might have helped him get there, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure about that. Staring off into space the Gryffindor tried to jog his memory but gave up shortly, since it didn't strike his as that important to remember. After all, it wasn't like he and Scorpius had done anything he needed to remember, Albus thought with a small smile as he threw off his covers. The man's absence and the fact that he was still wearing his boxers proved that.

Muffling a yawn with his hand the Gryffindor headed for the bathroom, taking care of business and then hopping into the shower to complete the waking up process.

He was rubbing his shampoo into his hair when the shower door suddenly opened, startling Albus enough that he yelped as he spun around.

Scorpius looked the man over from head to toe and then met Albus's gaze squarely. "Hurry up, breakfast is getting cold."

Mouth gapping open as the Slytherin slammed the door shut and walked away, Albus absently scratched his soapy head in confusion. "What the hell?"

He was still confused as hell when he walked into his kitchen to find his partner already half way through his own breakfast. Keeping a wary eye on the other man, since he sensed he was in trouble for some reason, Albus picked up the plate Scorpius had set out for him, taking it with him as he headed for the stove where a cheese omelet awaited him.

Helping himself to it and the juice in his fridge the Gryffindor walked over to take a seat beside his partner. "Thanks for making breakfast. Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. At least you got coffee and donuts for a week out of it." He added, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

"Judging from your tone of voice…no?" Oh shit, what had he said, Albus wondered as he was pinned in place by the look in the blonde's eyes.

"I figured as much."

Albus waited for the Slytherin to explain, but no explanation came. The man just ate his toast and omelet and acted like he wasn't even there. Not good, definitely not good, the Gryffindor thought as he made himself turn his attention to his breakfast. There had been something he'd needed to remember. He was going to be in serious trouble with his partner if he didn't remember what he'd apparently said the night before.

"Can I have a hint as to what I said?"

"No."

Wincing, Albus sent up a silent plea to his maker to shed some light on the subject.

His maker answered him by sending Louis, who rushed into the kitchen looking frazzled and about ready to explode from whatever news he'd come to impart.

Blinking in surprise as he came to a grinding halt Louis stared back and forth between the two men at the table. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? It's only eight in the morning! Al, what is he doing here? Did you lose your mind too?"

"No, my mind is working just fine." Albus drawled out, cursing his maker for this kind of interruption. "His staying over was work related. What's up, Louis?"

Pulling out a seat for himself Louis turned his gaze to Scorpius, who was obviously not happy to see him. Tough, he trumped the other man so long as the other two men weren't dating, the blonde thought with an arrogant tilt of his head. "You're going to have to go. You know where the door is, Malfoy, feel free to let it hit you on your ass."

"Louis." Albus's tone said it all.

Lifting his glass up Scorpius gave the other blonde a dark look. "I was here first."

"Fine, if you want to hear all about how I spent the night screwing your best friend's brains out, stay."

Immediately the juice came spewing out of the Slytherin's mouth as he choked on it, the man coughing like crazy as he stared over at Louis in mind numbing shock.

"Dammit, Louis. Couldn't you have at least waited until he'd swallowed?" Getting out of his chair Albus hurried to his partner's side, running a hand up and down the Slytherin's back. "Just breathe, Baby. Just breathe and clear your mind of any mental images his words have given you." If looks could kill the look the Gryffindor aimed at his cousin would have had Louis rolling around on the ground in agony.

"Don't call me Baby." Scorpius coughed out, grabbing his napkin to wipe the juice off his person. "And you are so lucky he loves you, Weasley, or I'd curse you to hell and back for that."

Louis's eyes went huge. "Rorake loves me?"

"No, you idiot! I meant Al! Rorake would never be stupid enough to fall in love with you. I'd put him out of his misery first."

"Oh."

Shaking his head at the both of them Albus headed to the sink's drawers to retrieve a wash cloth, wetting it in the sink before returning to wipe up the mess Louis had caused Scorpius to make. While he did that Albus looked over at his cousin as the man's words finally sunk in. "You slept with Rory? Seriously? The tattoo got you? He's got a thing for tattoos." Albus added for the Slytherin's benefit.

"How do you know about the tattoo?" Louis and Scorpius demanded to know in tandem.

Albus hunched his shoulders at the looks he was getting from the other two men. "What? I've seen him without a shirt, that's it. It's a sick tattoo. And that's not important. What's important is the fact that our best friends apparently hooked up last night, Partner."

"I think he's lying." Scorpius announced with a dark look in the blonde Gryffindor's direction. "There's no way that Rory would ever be stupid enough to sleep with Weasley. I mean it's obvious he's lying, especially since he said he was the one doing the screwing. No way my best friend would ever be the submissive to your best friend. It would just never happen. Couldn't happen. I'll disown him as my best friend if that happened."

"Well that's a little harsh."

Scorpius's face said plainly that he strongly disagreed with his partner's opinion on the matter.

"Fine, he screwed my brains out." He might not like the Slytherin outside the bedroom most of the time, but he wasn't going to cost the other man his best friend. Well that and he had pretty much let Rorake ravish him to his heart's content, Louis admitted, though only to himself.

The three lapsing into silence, no one sure what to say, especially thanks to the bomb Louis had dropped with his announcement that he had slept with Rory. They were all thinking about that and trying not to, as well as agonizing over the night before and wondering just how their lives had gotten so damn complicated and fraught with pitfalls.

All three jostled in their seats at the unexpected sound of something tapping against one of the kitchen's window panes.

Twisting in their seats to view the cause of the noise the three stared at the unfamiliar owl outside the window.

Getting to his feet Albus walked over and let the owl in, allowing it to rest on his arm while he retrieved the message attached to its leg. The handwriting was unfamiliar, but the name at the bottom of the paper wasn't. "It's a message from Mrs. McEntyre. She wants us to come see her for tea this afternoon at her home. Apparently she has some information for us that she doesn't feel comfortable relaying to us in writing."

Coming over Scorpius took the piece of paper, reading it for himself while he tried to ignore his reaction to standing so close to the other man. "I can make it, you?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Then I'll see you at two. Your cousin will explode if he doesn't give you all the dirty details soon and as much as I like the idea of his demise, I'd hate to get my clothes dirty with what little brain matter he has."

Louis scowled. "I have more brains then you could ever hope to have."

"It's too early in the morning for this." Albus informed them, stepping in before they could get into one of their heated arguments that always ended with him stuck between them while they tried to establish whose side he was on.

Both felt that it was never too early to fight with each other, so Albus took his breakfast and headed for the parlor to let them have their fun.

)

Arriving at Mrs. McEntyre's house at ten to two Albus waited outside for his partner, absently twirling his umbrella as the rain beat down upon it. He still hadn't remembered anything he'd said the night before that Scorpius would have a problem with, and the Slytherin had left his house after breakfast without giving him so much as a hint. It probably hadn't helped that Louis, who'd eavesdropped as he'd seen his partner out, had wanted to know what had been said too. He had wanted to kick Louis out and talk things over with his partner, but Scorpius had seemed to want to go, probably intending to go and have a talk with Rory.

He was sorry to miss it.

Though he still couldn't believe that his cousin had slept with Rorake, it was so out of character for either of them.

It would be interesting to see what happened between those two.

But given how screwed up his own love life was Albus figured he was better off worrying about his own and leaving Rory and Louis to figure out how to solve their relationship woes. If you could say that any of them had relationship woes. It was probably more accurate to say they all had a man in their life that was driving them up the wall.

And speaking of the man currently driving him nuts…here he was now.

Raising a hand in greeting Albus watched the man approach through the rain, looking as sexy as ever. The man's walk alone was so hot, so confident and sure, the Gryffindor thought with a gleam in his eyes. His partner sure knew how to swagger with style.

"Hey. Did you go and see Rorake?"

Careful to avoid the puddles Scorpius nodded his head as he came to a stop in front of the Gryffindor. "Yeah. He's pleading temporary insanity."

The gleam in the Gryffindor's eyes shifted from male appreciation to one of amusement. "I hope he didn't tell Louis that. Though I guess he didn't, since Rory was still alive for you to talk to."

Scorpius was fairly sure that his friend could take Louis Weasley down with one hand tied behind his back, but didn't see any point in arguing about that. They had more important things to worry about. Like the way last night had screwed up with their relationship, whether the other man remembered it or not. "Ready to head in?"

"Yeah." Albus nodded. "And after we meet with the widow you're going to tell me what I forgot about last night. I can tell it's bugging you. Did I call you by Santana's name or something?"

The look Scorpius leveled his way spoke volumes. His guess had been far off…and his partner did not like Santana being brought into what was already a touchy subject. Apparently luck was far from him for the time being.

"We'll talk."

And that being all he intended to say on the matter for the time before Scorpius headed towards the front door of the house, ringing the doorbell as his partner came to stand at his side. He still hadn't figured out what they were going to talk about, but they did have to talk.

The L word wasn't something you forgot easily, especially when it was applied to you by the man who, if he was completely honest, he loved too.

Merlin help him.


	13. Decisions Made

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Note: Original character cameo just for my own amusement, not a crossover of any sort. Also sorry this is a bit filler and took so long, having problems with this one.

Decisions Made

Stepping out of the house a half an hour later Scorpius and Albus's full attention was on the envelope currently burning a figurative hole in the Gryffindor's pocket. Apparently their victim had left behind a manila envelope in the family bank vault, which had instructions written on it to turn the contents over to the Aurors in charge of his case if he were to die of seemingly natural causes without prior warning of a fatal condition. The widow had found the addition to her husband's vault the day before and had not opened the envelope, requesting that they wait until they had left the house to open it themselves. She didn't know what information lay within it and she didn't want to know. It was obvious to both men that she'd spooked herself good and Albus's reassurances hadn't calmed her down in the slightest.

The two Aurors headed to Scorpius's place since his was closest, and making a beeline for the parlor the two sat down on his couch, Albus having to concentrate on what he was doing so as not to rip the envelope apart in his eagerness to see what was waiting for them inside.

Seconds later, staring down at the single piece of parchment before them, both men cursed as they discovered that it was in code. It just figured with the way things were going, they decided, currently not liking their victim at all.

After they'd both studied it for a good twenty minutes Albus stated the obvious. "Looks like we'll have to enlist Hugo's help again. This is so not our area of expertise. I'll drop it off at his place before I go to my parents' place for dinner tonight and hopefully he'll be able to make heads or tails of it ASAP. Given that our main suspect is from Spain there's even the chance it will be in Spanish, which neither of us speaks so he'll have to translate that on top of everything else."

"The way our luck is going it will be a dead language not even your brainiac cousins have heard of." Was Scorpius dark opinion on the matter.

Albus's lips twitched as he reached out to pat the Slytherin's shoulder, tensing too when he felt the muscles coiling under his fingers in reaction to his touch. Turning his head to meet Scorpius's gaze Albus stared at him, his eyes full of questions as he instinctively dug his fingers in, massaging the tense muscles there as he tried to work them out, like he was trying to work what was going on behind the other man's deceptively calm eyes. "Scorpius?"

"What?"

Now that they had that taken care of the case as much as they could for the moment Albus screwed up his courage and then turned so that he could face Scorpius better as he asked the question that hadn't stopped turning around in his head since he'd learned that he'd forgotten telling the Slytherin something the night before, something important.

"Are you going to tell me now what I said last night?"

Shifting in turn so that they were closer too Scorpius had already decided not to bullshit or hedge around the issue. "You said that you love me."

Eyes widening the Gryffindor felt every drop of color leave his face. He'd said what? What the hell? No way he had…he tended to talk when he was drifting off. His siblings had ribbed him about that fact plenty when they were kids. In fact, now that he thought about it, he'd gotten nailed by his mother for a prank he'd pulled on James once because she'd asked him if he'd done it while he was half asleep.

And though his mind was screaming at him to pussyfoot around things and pass off his love confession as the love of partners, friends or even brothers, Albus dismissed the copouts. The look in Scorpius's eyes made it clear that if he lied or gave the Slytherin half truths now…his partner would never forgive him later on if he found out the truth. Scorpius was calling him out, silently asking him to be man enough to own up to what he'd stupidly let slip the night before.

Was he man enough to fess up, Albus wondered even as his heart accepted that it was time.

"So you're angry because of my feelings for you?"

Okay, he hadn't expected him to give in that quickly, but since he had Scorpius refused to back down as his pounding heartbeat nearly deafened him. "What I want to know is if you meant it, Potter."

Reflexively crossing his arms in front of him in a protective motion Albus's stubborn Gryffindor pride was there in the proud tilt of his jaw as he refused to let his fears beat him down. The cat was out of the bag, he thought fiercely, and only an idiot tried to put a cat in a bag, especially for a second time. That was just asking to be torn to bloody shreds while you screamed bloody murder. Not that Scorpius wasn't liable to tear him to shreds very shortly, but at least it wouldn't be for lying to him.

"Yes, I meant it." And taking a deep, hopefully not too obvious breath Albus knowingly stated his feelings for the first time out loud. "I love you."

"And just why the hell is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

Briefly Albus considered stating that it was a recent thing, but again, what was the point now? "This is the first you're hearing about it because you've never said or done anything to make me think that you'd be interested in a serious, romantic relationship with me. And we're friends, best friends. That's not something I'd risk losing…though apparently my subconscious decided that wasn't the case last night."

Raising his hand Scorpius placed it against the Gryffindor's cheek, his fingers automatically stroking the skin there as he stared into the other man's eyes. "And what would you say if I told you that I'd been waiting for you to say or do something to indicate romantic interest in me?"

A shudder running through him Albus reached up and placed his hand over the Slytherin's. "Is that what you're saying?"

"That's what I'm saying."

So many different emotions welled up inside of him, Albus finding it impossible to pick which one to latch onto. Hope at the idea that maybe, just maybe his partner returned his feelings, anger that they might have been wasting time they could have spent together, exasperation at the both of them for possibly taking so long, fear that this was all a dream or would somehow blow up in their faces. And a whole bunch more he didn't even have names for.

"Dammit, why the hell didn't you make a damn move then!" Albus finally blurted out. "You're always saying you're more of a man than I am, you should have made the damn move!"

"Says the cowardly man who couldn't admit he loved me without having being asleep as an excuse." Scorpius shot back defensively.

"You're a bigger coward than I am, at least I said it regardless."

The two men glared at each other, neither wanting to accept more blame than the other for the situation they'd found themselves in. That and they were more comfortable fighting than they were confessing their feelings for each other, they both silently acknowledged.

Annoyance written all over his face Scorpius finally reached into his pocket with his free hand and retrieved the item he'd purchased before going to meet Albus at the McEntyre house. Pulling it out Scorpius slid his other hand out of the Gryffindor's grasp and then took that hand by the wrist so that he could slap the item into the other man's palm.

Staring down at the key it took Albus a moment to realize why the Slytherin would be giving him such a thing at such a time. "Your key?"

"My key. You have dinner with your family tonight and you need to get that letter to your cousin…so if you're serious about being in love with me and wanting a relationship, living together, being exclusive and all that…then come here afterwards. I'll…be waiting for you."

Closing his fingers around the key Albus studied his partner's face. "You're kicking me out because you didn't expect me to admit how I feel about you, aren't you? You hate making moves without considering all your options and plotting everything out."

Since that was hitting just a little too close to home Scorpius framed the man's face between his hands and drew Albus close for a kiss that made it absolutely, one hundred percent clear that he wanted the other man naked and under him at the first available opportunity.

Groaning low in his throat Albus snogged him right back, having to call upon all his strength not to climb into the man's lap and creatively torture the other man into telling him just how he felt about him in return.

And when the kiss finally ended it was the Gryffindor's turn to ask his partner point blank how he felt about him.

Typical Slytherin that he was, Scorpius answered that if he wanted to know that he'd have to come by later that night, as previously stated.

)

Louis walked up the laneway hoping desperately that he'd interrupt the Slytherin in the middle of the other man's dinner. Then not only would he hopefully give the man indigestion, but then he wouldn't have to share the meal he'd brought with him with the assehole he'd been stupid enough to sleep with the night before. Looking down at the basket he carried, with all his favorite foods, Louis comforted himself by reminding himself that regardless of what happened he would soon be eating the treats inside.

It didn't help.

Marching up to the man's door Louis knocked hard, taking heart when there was no response. Excellent, now he could write a biting note, leave it in the mailbox, and he wouldn't seem like a coward who couldn't face his first and last one night stand.

But even as he accepted the fact that Rorake wasn't in the house Louis couldn't quite silence the voice in the back of his mind that stated he had to at least check out the greenhouse before he assumed that the Slytherin was nowhere on the property.

So with a very put upon face the Gryffindor headed back down and then around the house, walking the short distance to towards the greenhouse with ground eating steps. Setting the basket down outside the building Louis peered through the door's window, eyes flashing furiously at the sight that greeted him.

"You son of a Slytherin!" Grasping the door handle Louis had it open in a flash, striding forward with a look on his face that was very reminiscent of his Veela ancestors. "You cheating, good for nothing Slytherin bastard! How dare you! If you think any man cheats on me and lives to tell the tale you're so mistaken that if I were to let you live you'd need to get your puny, undersized brain studied by professionals! Of course they'd have to find it first, but I'd be happy to open your head up for them!"

"Sorry, he yells a lot." Rorake told the other man as he went back to what he'd been doing, which was trying to spot the eyelash that had gotten into his friend's eye.

If the situation were different Christopher would have rolled his eyes at the situation he now found himself in. As it was he was thinking maybe they should shift their positions so that they both could see the blonde who was apparently dating his friend and wished him dead better.

"I'm going to do a lot more than…what ARE you doing?"

"Removing an eyelash."

Blinking as the man's words registered Louis's cheeks flushed bright red, utterly mortified by his own behavior. He'd sounded like a…like a….

"Yes, you were acting like a jealous lover." Rorake informed the Gryffindor, reading the other man's face easily when he glanced over to make sure that Louis was no longer on the attack. "And I wouldn't advise attacking me since Christopher here can and will flatten you like a pancake."

Looking at the man with eyes that weren't tinged with murderous rage Louis had to admit that the Slytherin had a point. The other man was very tall and built, even more than Rorake or his own Uncle Charlie. And when he really looked and noticed the scars decorating the man's throat, which looked like claw marks to him, Louis had to admit that the man did look like a serious badass. And though he was a pretty big badass when he was angry Louis had to admit, if only to himself, that it was probably for the best that he wasn't going to be fighting the man for Rorake. Not that he wanted the Slytherin bad enough to fight for him…but it was the principle of the thing.

"Christopher, this is Louis Weasley. Weasley, this is Christopher Worden. He doesn't talk which is probably for the best in this case. He won't talk to you that way." Rorake told Christopher, who smirked a little.

Coming to the conclusion that the scars on the man's throat had affected the man's ability to speak Louis felt a stir of pity. Not only did the man have to suffer Rorake's presence, but he couldn't yell at the Slytherin bastard on top of it. That had to seriously suck.

Amused by the two of them Christopher pulled out his ever handy pad of paper and a pencil and quickly scrawled a note for his friend stating that he was going to head out so that the two of them could fight and have their make up sex without him around to spoil the mood.

"The first is a given. The second not so likely." Rorake informed him after reading over the message.

Christopher just smiled and returned his writing tools to his pocket, looking over at Louis and nodding a polite good bye before heading out, leaving the two men alone in the greenhouse.

"What's a given?" Louis asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

"That you and I are going to fight." Smirking at the Gryffindor Rorake nodded his head in the direction of the door. "But not in here since the last thing I need is for you to throw a hissy fit with all my gardening tools around for you to use for emphasis. Besides, I haven't had dinner yet and one should never deal with you on an empty stomach. You can start up again after I've made myself a sandwich."

"What's the not so likely?" Louis asked, deliberately shifting a little so that he was somewhat blocking the Slytherin's direct path to the door.

How the blonde did amuse him, Rorake thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets, just in case he would momentarily be requiring his wand to defend himself. "The likelihood that I'll get make up sex after you get done yelling at me."

Lips immediately curving into a scowl Louis gave the Slytherin a dark look. "Yeah, I really, really wouldn't count on that, Boyo."

"I wasn't. Though if that should become part of the menu I won't complain."

"Of course you won't complain. No man in his right mind would complain about having sex with me."

Shaking his head Rorake started forward, forcing the other man backwards since he refused to be stopped. Of course the Gryffindor dug in his heels as soon as he realized what Rorake was doing, so the Slytherin solved that problem by pulling out his hands from his pockets, setting hands on either side of the man's hips and then lifting so that he was carrying the struck dumb Gryffindor towards the door.

Ah but silence where Louis Weasley was concerned was to be savored. It never lasted long.

)

Scorpius stood in his hallway that night, course of action undecided, and hating the feeling. His attempts to eat his supper had failed horribly, his mind had been too consumed with the question of whether Albus would come to him or not. So now what was he supposed to do? Drinking was out of the question on an empty stomach, and he wanted to remember every detail of tonight if his partner did show up. What if he didn't show up? Damn, damn, damn, the Slytherin thought as he once again mushed his hair terribly by rubbing his hands over it in agitation. Though fixing it did give him something to do.

And maybe a cold shower was in order.

Reaching down Scorpius grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, holding the article of clothing in one hand as he turned to head for the shower. He'd have a nice, long, as cold as he could stand shower since Potter dinners tended to take a while and even if Albus was coming the man wouldn't be free to come to him for at least another hour.

Unfortunately.

The Slytherin had taken only a couple steps when a shiver of awareness went up his spine, one that had him whirling around to find the man he'd been waiting for coming towards him, breathing hard and staring at him like he'd never seen him before.

"I…I couldn't eat anything…and everyone was saying how weird I was acting and…and I couldn't wait and I left in the middle and I…Scorpius."

Hurrying forward, unable to say any more, Albus reached out and framing Scorpius's face between his hands pressed his lips against the other man's, groaning in pleasure and relief when the Slytherin's arms banded around him to keep him in place as they pressed close to the other, both knowing how the night would end.

Hands moving over the other's body, Scorpius quickly disposing of Albus's jacket and then his jumper, the clothing falling to the floor while their mouths desperately slanted over the other's, tongues dueling as they held nothing back for the first time.

They were hiding nothing now and they were eager to bare themselves to the other, both figuratively and literally.


	14. My Confession

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

My Confession

The hallway echoed with their sounds of pleasure, interrupted with the sounds of bodies hitting walls as Albus and Scorpius took turns pushing each other up against one flat surface or the other in the heat of the moment, fighting for domination over their partner as hands skated over bare, heated flesh. The years of waiting showed in their faces in between kisses, their overwhelming desire for each other making finesse or taking it slow impossible. Possession was their only thought. To finally unify in heart, body and soul.

Arms pinned above his head for the moment Albus arched and rolled his hips rhythmically against the Slytherin's as the man's mouth hungrily tasted his neck, gasping his pleasure when his partner bit him at the point where neck met shoulder.

Growling out the Gryffindor's name, all but ready to come in his trousers, Scorpius forced himself to lift his head, letting go of the other man's hands as he wrapped his arms around Albus's waist, pulling him up against his own body. "Bedroom."

Panting hard Albus nodded, pressing his forehead against his partner's as his chest heaved with exertion and the strain of keeping himself from dragging Scorpius to the floor. "Bedroom."

It took them longer than it should have to make it to the bedroom in question, but eventually they got there, stumbling through the doorway in the midst of another heated round of snogging, Scorpius absently kicking the door closed behind them while his hands got busy opening the Gryffindor's trousers now that they'd reached his bedroom.

Definitely time for all clothing to be removed as far as he was concerned.

Pulling back to do the same to the Slytherin Albus's hands paused, a flicker of light distracting him. Turning head to see the cause the Gryffindor saw that a fire had already been built in the hearth of Scorpius's fireplace. Very romantic, he thought with a grin before turning his attention back to what he was doing. He didn't need romance after all, he just needed Scorpius.

Both men quickly doing away with the last of their clothing the two eagerly tumbled onto the Slytherin's bed, rolling around with Albus ending up on top, Scorpius's fingers reflexively digging into the Gryffindor's hips when the other man rubbed against him like a well pleasure cat again, something Albus apparently liked to do quite a bit, the Slytherin though with definite approval.

"Scorpius." Murmuring the other man's name Albus smiled down at his partner, eyes going soft as emotion, for the moment, won out over the heat of desire.

Reaching up to stroke back Albus's shaggy black bangs Scorpius smiled in returned, then frowned as something occurred to him. "Dammit."

"What?" He couldn't keep the fear completely out of his voice as he waited for the Slytherin to answer him. So close, was all he could think, they were so close.

Annoyance crossed the Slytherin's's features, so peeved that he completely missed his partner's reaction to his swearing as he explained. "I was going to say the whole 'I love you' thing really romantically and crap before this so that I could hold my better confession over you later. But you distracted me coming at me like that and I just know I'm going to say it in the throes, which is such a cop out and…dammit!"

Laughing, Albus shook his head as his face lit up with happiness. It was just so…perfect. So them to mess up this way while getting it so right in the end when it truly counted. Because they were right, had both known they were right for each other, and had both just been too stupid to see that the other knew it too. But they saw it now and that being the case, everything was perfect now.

Rolling them over so that Scorpius was now on top Albus leaned up to kiss the still scowling man's lips and then turned his head to nuzzle his cheek against his partner's. "Your confession still beats mine, so tonight you get top position. Tomorrow's going to be another story, just so you know." He added as he squeezed Scorpius's undeniably hot ass.

Scorpius's lips twitched in response. "Don't count on it."

"Oh but I am. You have no idea how many plans I have for you."

"Likewise." Scorpius shot back as he went back to snogging the other man's brains out with single minded focus. And since the Gryffindor was apparently willing to give him top spot for the evening the Slytherin found it within him to rein himself in enough to slow things down when he broke off the kiss, licking his lips to savor the other man's taste before harshly ordering his partner to stay still while he lowered his head to slowly kiss his way down the gorgeous body beneath him.

Fingers digging into the sheets desperately Albus arched as the man's rough tongue toyed with his nipple while the Slytherin played with the other, stroking it with his fingers. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he didn't want to miss a moment of what Scorpius was doing to his body, Albus made himself let go of the sheets, stroking his hands over the other man's back. Cluing into the other man's sensitivity when the Slytherin shuddered every time his fingers brushed against the blonde's spine, Albus concentrated his touching there, gasping when his partner pinched his nipple hard in retaliation.

"Scorpius."

"Say my name like that again."

Smiling at the demanding, husky request Albus moved one hand to lovingly stroke the blonde's hair. "Scorpius."

Moving back up the Gryffindor's body Scorpius hungrily kissed his man while he slid a hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around the other man's straining erection, lips curving into a very satisfied smile as he felt how hard, wet and throbbing Albus was for him.

Cursing under his breath as his body reacted to the stroking hand Albus squirmed, wanting more of the touch and just plain more of everything.

Touching the other man with gentle firmness Scorpius grinned down at the Gryffindor, revealing in the passion filled green eyes that just begged him for more. "And just think, if you'd confessed earlier we could have been doing this for YEARS by now."

Reaching down Albus was grinning too as he pinched the other man's ass. "One, you're as much to blame and two…you haven't shown me yet that I've been missing out on much, Malfoy." Years of Auror training kept his face from betraying what a huge lie that was.

Eyes gleaming with challenge Scorpius let go of the Gryffindor to sit up and retrieve the container he'd left on top of his dresser, keeping his gaze on his partner as he unscrewed the lid. "Is that so? Well I'd better get on with it then, huh?"

Nodding Albus snatched the container from the other man as soon as the top was off, sitting up as well before Scorpius could take it back. Applying the lubricant it contained onto his fingers the Gryffindor set the jar aside and then rubbed his hands together to warm the mixture while Scorpius watched with definite interest. Maintaining eye contact Albus leaned forward to deeply kiss his man while his fingers lowered and went to work massaging the cream along the length of the Slytherin's erection.

Moaning against the man's mouth Scorpius hand moved searchingly across the covers until he located the container, snatching it up with shaking hands so that he could copy the man's early actions. When his own hands were well coated the blonde went to work preparing the Gryffindor's delectable ass for penetration, moaning again as he found the other man to be tight and hot as hell.

Both men used all their skills to drive the other to distraction with their hands, it not being long before they had to call an end to what the other was doing before they came separately instead of joined.

Lightly pushing Albus back onto his back Scorpius positioned himself between his partner's legs, smiling in victory when the other man wrapped his legs around his hips, arching up to accept him with love in his eyes. That love echoed in his own Scorpius reached down to control his entry, every breath coming out in harsh, jagged pants as he forgot everything but the incredible sensations arrowing through his body as he slowly sank inside of his lover.

Eyes widening as the same feelings swamped him in turn, Albus breath caught and held as forced himself to relax, to take the man into his body without rebelling against the intrusion. Because that was what he wanted more than anything else in the world, the Gryffindor thought fiercely as his fingers dug into the other man's shoulders for support as he absorbed the feeling of the Slytherin's erection penetrating and filling him to the breaking point. Because he was made for Scorpius and Scorpius was made for him. They were meant to fit.

And fit they did, Scorpius thought with strained satisfaction once he was all the way in. Staying still to give his partner's body a chance to adjust some more the Slytherin concentrated on reading the other man's face for signs of the Gryffindor's readiness as he stroked the sides of the man's thighs.

Trusting his partner to his very core Scorpius didn't question when the other man gave him the nod to go ahead, he simply did what came natural and set about pleasuring his lover to the best of his ability while absorbing the surprising sweetness of the moment, interwoven with the intense heat of desire and long denied passion. Pleasure layered upon pleasure, the power of thrusts met and welcomed meshing with fleeting butterfly kisses and breathy sounds of surrender to the fires erupting within them.

Sweat soaked bodies rose and fell, names were called and answered.

And when they finally found their climaxes they did so with love for each other in their bodies, hearts and souls.

)

Louis crossed his arms in front of him and pouted. This was all the Slytherin's fault, the blonde silently fumed, working his way up to having a good head of steam. He was mostly human after all, who could blame him for melting when the bastard had dared to yank him out of his seat, swipe a hand over the table to remove anything in their way, and had then proceed to ravish him upon said table top. It had not been his fault, not one little bit. It was all Rorake Goyle's fault and the fact that the man had been considerate enough to transfer them both to the Slytherin's bedroom as soon as their brains had started working again didn't change facts.

This was not his fault.

"Quit pouting, Weasley." Shaking his head Rorake couldn't believe he'd found himself back in bed with the pouty Gryffindor, but was man enough to accept half the blame. Unlike the high maintenance hellcat currently stealing half his covers, the Slytherin mused to himself.

Louis turned his head and glared.

Not intimidated in the least Rorake crossed his arms in turn, not about to put up with the other man's attitude. "This is not all my fault. I wouldn't have jumped you if you hadn't been making the sex noises while you deliberately licked whip cream and caramel off your spoon as slowly as possible."

Refusing to acknowledge the truth of that statement Louis stuck out his chin stubbornly. "I can't help how good my maman's caramel cake is."

"It was pretty good." Rorake acknowledged. "My mum's cookies and cream cake is better though."

Okay, it was one thing to seduce him into repeatedly making the mistake of shagging him, and an entirely other thing for the Slytherin to suggest that his mother was remotely superior to his own mother in anyway. Those were fighting words, Louis thought as his face shifted into furious lines.

Seeing the coming explosion Rorake quickly moved to shift the topic before he ended up potentially castrated on top of everything else. "I'll get my mum to make one and you can try it for yourself. And if you don't agree that hers is better I'll owe you dinner out, okay?"

"Deal." Holding out his hand Louis shook the Slytherin's hand, only realizing after they'd shaken hands what he'd just done. "Dammit, you just finagled a date with me, didn't you? You manipulative, Slytherin bastard!"

Rolling his eyes Rorake gave serious thought to just kicking the blonde out of his bed and being done with it. If only the sex weren't worth putting up with these hissy fits, he thought with a resigned sigh, shaking his head sadly at the trouble his hormones had gotten him into. Maybe Scorpius was right and he should go get a physical at St. Mungo's, just to make sure he hadn't recently developed a brain tumor that would explain why he was suddenly finding Louis Weasley so irresistible. He knew better, or had thought he had.

He was a little worried he was developing a taste for the pain in the ass.

Doing his best to ignore the names the Gryffindor was now calling him under his breath Rorake suggested an alternative. "Fine, I won't take you to dinner if that's what you want. I'll just admit you're right and we'll leave it at that. You're girl enough to love hearing a guy admit that."

Eyes narrowing threateningly, Louis gave serious thought to trying to strangle the Slytherin right then and there. "Call me a girl again, I dare you."

"Girl."

The resulting wrestling ended as both men had secretly known it would, though Louis denied it heatedly afterwards just because.

Rorake was exasperated to find he was getting used to it.

)

The next morning Albus and Scorpius forced themselves out of bed for the sole reason that they knew they had to check in with Hugo about the letter Albus had given his cousin to translate. If they didn't show up as planned the younger man might get worried and the last thing either man wanted was any member of Albus's family interrupting them while they were in the throes. Over a quick breakfast the partners decided that since they had the day off they'd visit Hugo and then head over to Albus's to tear up his sheets since they'd spent the night tearing up the Slytherin's.

Fair was fair after all.

Arriving at the younger man's house at the appointed time the two men rang the bell, Hugo promptly opening the door with words of welcome dying on his lips as he stared at them in shocked silence.

Albus gave the other man a questioning look. "You okay, Cous?"

Slowly Hugo nodded his head, blinking as he focused on them instead of the realization he'd just had. "Yes, just thinking, sorry. I was really hoping to win the pot you see, but oh well, better luck next time I suppose. There's bound to be another baby pool soon."

"The pot?" Albus repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The family one for when you two would finally realize you're in love with each other and jump each other's bones. The pot was pretty big, you see, since it kept going year after year. I'll have to remember to tell Rosie to deliver the winnings. She was in charge of that." Hugo added, belatedly moving out of their way, motioning for them to come inside. "Sorry bout that, I'm being rude. Come on in."

Albus's family, Scorpius thought as he rolled his eyes, moving to enter the flat. "So just which one of you lot is getting the pot, anyway?"

"Uhm…your grandmother, paternal side."

Scorpius stared at the freckle faced Gryffindor in shock, stopping in his tracks. "MY Grandmother? My father's MOTHER?"

Hugo nodded his head, completely unruffled by the blonde's obvious shock. "Yup."

"I thought you said it was our family pot?" Albus pointed out, crossing his arms in front of him as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that his family, who were supposed to love him, hadn't had the decency to beat it into his head that Scorpius was in love with him.

"Well he's family through you which makes his family our family too."

Blinking, it took Scorpius a few moments to process that while pondering how his family must feel about the fact that apparently he'd made them a part of the Potter/Weasley clan whether they liked it or not.

It was a wonder they hadn't thrown HIM out of the family first.

A change of subject was needed, Albus determined, though he decided to take the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had entered into the betting pool as a sign that she wasn't opposed to the idea of her grandson being in love with him which was good. "So, Hugo, have luck with the note?"

"I did. It wasn't too hard since I knew where to start. Do you want a summary or do you just want to read the translation? Oh!" An idea occurring to him Hugo's eyes lit up. "I heard that Louis was maybe dating your Slytherin friend, Scorpius. Maybe we could start a pool as to what will happen there, you think?"

Albus didn't even have to think about that one. "Louis wouldn't take that nearly as well as we are, Hugo."

"Who said I'm taking this well?" Scorpius wanted to know. "I'm just too tired to get mad at the moment."

"And I'll keep you that way." Leaning forward Albus gave the scowling Slytherin a playful ear nip before turning his attention back to his cousin, who was watching them with typical Weasley interest. "Let's see what you found out, just to keep him distracted."

Giving them a salute Hugo turned and motioned for them to follow him into his parlor.


	15. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Merry Christmas To All!

Getting Closer

Once they were all seated and settled in Hugo handed them each a sheet of paper which he explained was a translated version of the letter he'd given them. He was also willing to keep a copy for them in his home safe, just in case they were worried about someone trying to steal it. Thanking him for the offer the two quickly turned their attention to reading the letter, which unfortunately didn't do much more than confirm what they had already suspected. Apparently the politician had heard through the grapevine that the vigilante group known as 'The Protectors' had been restarted by the original group's descendants. McIntyre, it turned out, had some Spanish roots and had had four ancestors serving in various government positions during the corrupt period that had caused the once legal group to act outside the law. As a result of the rumors and remembering well the group's habit of going after the families of their enemies McIntyre had created the letter so as to point law enforcement officials in the right direction should he meet a seemingly normal but premature death without prior warning. Reading between the lines both Aurors thought that another reason the man had written the letter but hadn't come to them for protection was that their victim hadn't wanted to admit that he was as corrupt as his ancestors. That if 'The Protectors' were indeed on the hunt again he would be just the sort they would come after.

"If he'd been smart he would have come to us and asked us to look into things regardless." Albus murmured when he'd finished reading, continuing to look down at piece of parchment in his hands. "But he probably hoped he was just being paranoid. Typical."

If he had a galleon for every case he'd investigated where the victim had thought it could never happen to him or her he'd be rolling in it.

"Well that and coming forward would mean spotlighting the fact that he comes from a line of dirty politicians and wouldn't the Daily Prophet eat that up if they got wind of it." Scorpius pointed out with a smirk. "He wouldn't have wanted us looking too deeply into what he was involved in either, now would he? Especially since your aunt was such a fierce opponent of his. He wouldn't have wanted any of this being mentioned to her unless he was too dead to care."

"I know that the tattoo isn't enough for you guys to call Santana into questioning, since it's now his family coat of arms and all, but if you'd like I could look into the genealogy of high ranking members of the Ministry. Anyone with Spanish heritage could potentially be a target, right?"

"Does our second victim have Spanish blood somewhere in his family tree?" Scorpius asked, eyes taking on a predator gleam when the other man nodded confirmation. That Hugo hadn't yet been able to find proof that any of the second victim's ancestors had run afoul of 'The Protectors' didn't mean anything given that they liked to make their kills look natural.

If they could narrow down Santana's potential victims they could possible arrange to catch him red handed. Provided that they could figure out how the Spanish bastard was killing the politicians in the first place, Albus thought ruefully, still peeved about that. Even if they could put Santana at the scene of any of the crimes, or link him personally to one of the victims, that didn't change the fact that both deaths had come off as being from natural causes. The man was good, he'd give him that.

Sighing, Albus sat back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck as he mulled over a possibility he really didn't like but had to be thrown out there. "This isn't going to be easy, especially since he'd supposed to be leaving soon. What if he was only aiming for the two? This one might be beyond us. Once he's back home it would be damn near impossible to touch him, especially given the connections he has there and the lack of physical evidence to submit to his government."

The glare Scorpius aimed in his partner's direction made it clear how he felt about that.

As far as the Slytherin was concerned he really could win them all and he intended to keep it that way.

Rolling his eyes Albus didn't have to ask the other man to know that they weren't going to be going back to his place for wild afternoon sex the way they'd planned to. They were going to be working even though it was their day off and they'd been ordered by his father to take the time off because they'd been working too much overtime, him especially since his dates with Santana had technically been work related. Still, the Gryffindor foresaw them spending the rest of the afternoon and possibly evening and night reading through family histories as they looked for possible targets. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but it was the job.

Oh well, it wasn't like they weren't used to being sexually frustrated around each other.

)

Flopping down onto his couch Louis pouted, crossing his arms in front of him as he silently fumed over his no good, very bad day. But how could it have been otherwise since he'd started it by waking up in that damn Slytherin's bed only to find that the man had up and left him there! The fact that the hulking jerk had left a note didn't change the fact that any man with manners would have woken him up. And then, when he'd gone out for lunch he'd ran into an ex of his who had been there with his latest boyfriend, poor sod. The new boyfriend, not the ex. The ex could burn in hell, the assehole. He'd heard the jackass tell the new guy that their breaking up was all his fault for being too high maintenance, the bastard hadn't even tried to keep his voice down.

HE WAS NOT HIGH MAINENTANCE.

And even if he was, just a little, he was worth any trouble he might cause.

The rest of his day had been pretty boring, and then he'd heard through the family grapevine that Al and Malfoy had finally done the deed and used the L word which meant not only had his best friend not been the one to tell him but he hadn't gotten the damn pot either!

Why was life so unfair sometimes?

Brooding over that Louis was surprised when the sound of his doorbell going off distracted him from his thoughts. Automatically he turned his head to look at his clock, noting the time with interest. He wasn't expecting anyone and it was rather late for someone to just be dropping by without a reason.

Curiosity aroused the blonde headed for the door, seriously considering slamming said door in the other man's face when he saw who was standing at his flat's threshold. "What do you want?"

"I feel so welcome." Rorake drawled out, not taking offense. He'd figured that he would be on the blonde's shit list for not lying around in bed, waiting for him to wake him up. "Do you have a minute?"

"Why?"

In answer the Slytherin lifted the bag he held at his side to call the Gryffindor's attention to it. "I brought some of my mum's cake, as promised."

Cake. He liked cake. He liked it a lot more than he currently liked Rorake Goyle.

Unfortunately he was obviously going to have to let the other man into his place if he was going to get his hands on said cake.

Sighing in a way that suggested he was seriously being inconvenienced Louis moved off to the side, motioning for the other man to come in.

Wisely opting not to rub it in that he'd successfully bribed his way into the volatile creature's lair Rorake stepped in, following the Gryffindor out of the hallway and into the living room area. Eyes making a keep sweep of the place Rorake smiled just a little as he took in the décor. It suited the blonde.

"What?" Louis demanded defensively, quickly doing an eye sweep of his own to make sure that the place wasn't overly messy. He hadn't been expecting company after all, and if the Slytherin planned on making fun of his place he was going to pick up something heavy and bash the other man's head with it.

"It's colorful, both traditional and trendy, with a feeling of warmth and welcome. It suits you. And I like it."

Cheeks flushing, Louis couldn't help but preen a little even though he really didn't care what Rorake thought of his place. But he was apparently getting really good cake out of it so he decided to be a little more hospitable, especially since his maman had taught him to be a good host even when the guest was more than a little annoying most of the time.

"So we need plates then?"

"I just brought you a slice, I ate mine at dinner."

The Slytherin had come all the way to see him just to give him a slice of cake? Awwwwwwwwww.

Not quite sure what to make of the Gryffindor's change in expression Rorake wisely decided that it was in his best interests not to ask. So instead he reached into the bag and retrieved the container, holding it out to the blonde who took it from him with a hungry gleam in his bright blue eyes. "You'll just need a fork. Especially when it comes time for you to eat crow." He added, unable to stop himself.

Eyes narrowing as he recalled their former argument Louis immediately subtracted all the brownie points he'd mentally given the other man for bringing him cake.

Doing his best to hide his amusement at the looks he was getting now, which were what he was used to from the Gryffindor, Rorake followed the annoyed blonde and his undeniably pretty ass into the man's kitchen, watching as Louis retrieved a fork from one of the drawers. Leaning back against one of the cupboards the Slytherin watched as the other man removed the lid from the container, break off a piece of the slice with the fork and then scoop it up, bringing it to those oh so kissable lips.

Okay, it was really, really good, Louis admitted as he struggle to cut back on the yummy noises he couldn't help but making. It wasn't easy though, Rorake's mum was seriously skilled when it came to cake. That the Slytherin had only brought him this one piece was really mean of the smug bastard.

"Good, huh?"

Forcing himself not to look too eager as he scooped up his next bite Louis sniffed. "It's good. My maman's is still better though."

Lips twitching Rorake considered arguing with the man for the fun of it and then decided not to. He didn't take offense to the suggestion that the blonde's mother baked better than his own mum, people generally preferred and favored the foods they'd grown up with. Provided that whoever had made their meals could cook of course. And it had been a long day and he was ready to just kick back and relax, something he almost never did in the Gryffindor's presence.

"So do I owe you dinner still or are you just going to tell me you told me so?"

Louis blinked in surprise, a disgruntled look on his face. "You aren't going to argue with me that your mother's isn't better than my maman's cake?"

Rorake smirked. "Do you really think I'm mental enough to think you'd admit to being wrong even if you agreed with me?" And seeing that Louis had thought precisely that and was disappointed that he wasn't going to get to defend his decision the Slytherin's grin widened. "Anyway, do you want to transfer that piece to one of your plates so that I can head out?"

Now he was really starting to get pissed at the Slytherin. "What's your hurry, hot date?"

"Only an ass of epic proportions would be going on a date after spending the night before shagging another man's brains out."

"You did NOT shag my brains out, Rorake Goyle!"

A number of smart ass responses and dumb blonde jokes came to the Slytherin's mind, but Rorake decided not to use them since there were a lot of sharp, potentially lethal things in the room for Louis to throw at him.

So he just grinned knowingly and watched the blonde sputter his outrage adorably.

Plus there was just a little bit of cream sticking to the bottom of Louis's lip.

He was going to have to do something about that, Rorake decided as he licked his lips in anticipation.

No point in letting it go to waste after all.

)

Rolling his shoulders in what proved to be a futile attempt to work the kinks out Albus sighed and gave up. Again. Which meant a change of seating was necessary if he was going to forgo the fast working but awful smelling poultice he had for loosening cramped muscles. And since he wanted the Slytherin to be all over him as soon as possible Albus figured he better keep smelling like himself and not like something the dog dragged in from the trash. Not that he was going to get laid anytime soon, the Gryffindor ruefully admitted to himself as he collected three of the books from the table and then got up, instantly feeling a little better as the blood started to circulate better.

Looking up from his own book Scorpius gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to read in bed. You can check on me periodically to make sure I haven't nodded off on you if you like."

And not waiting for an argument Albus headed out of his living room and down the hall to his bedroom. Letting himself in the Gryffindor lightly tossed his books onto the bed and then went to work stripping out of his clothing so that he would be comfortable when he did eventually fall asleep.

He'd removed his shirt and was undoing his belt when his partner stepped into the room.

Turning to face the doorway Albus grinned and raised an eyebrow as he pulled his belt from the trouser loops. "Come to check on me already?"

"I thought I'd join you so you wouldn't get lonely."

Amusement written all over his face the Gryffindor finished undressing, leaving his boxers on since he was still pretty sure he wasn't going to be getting lucky for a little while yet. Picking up after himself Albus put his clothes away and then got into bed, stacking the pillows up on both sides so that the headboard would be comfortable to lean back against. That done he retrieved his share of the books and went back to work, making a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat when Scorpius got under the covers with him to do the same.

This wasn't the way Scorpius had intended to spend the evening either, but he'd figured that the apparently dumb as dirt politician would give them something better than what they currently had to go on. The clock was ticking and damn if he was going to let the son of a bitch Spaniard slip through his fingers. Nobody slipped through his fingers. Nobody.

But it was the thought of what he wanted to be doing in bed with the Gryffindor that had Scorpius turning his head and lowering it to place a quick kiss on the other man's bare shoulder.

Humming his pleasure Albus turned his head and smiled at the Slytherin. "Once we get this case taken care of you and I are going to have to put in for some time off. I think we both need a vacation."

They certainly had the time off coming as they weren't called workaholics for nothing. And as much as he loved his job and hated being idle…he had a feeling that Albus would find ways to keep him busy. Ways that were a hell of a lot more enjoyable then going through official records for hints as to the ancestry of Ministry workers.

"Where do you want to go?"

Leaning forward Albus nuzzled his face against the Slytherin's throat, placing a loving kiss on the pulse that beat there. "So long as I've got you and a bed I could care less where we end up."

"Likewise. Though I'm thinking that somewhere warm where we have to wear very little clothing would be good." Cupping the Gryffindor's cheek in one hand Scorpius pulled the other man in for a kiss, lips moving softly against the other man's.

Pulling back after taking a thorough taste of his partner's mouth Albus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sounds good to me. And you know, we've been working non stop since our very hastily consumed dinner. I think the world wouldn't end if we took a quick, twenty minute break. To recharge and get our blood flowing properly." To encourage the Slytherin to agree with him Albus moved so that he could straddle his partner, giving him a 'you know you want to' look.

"As the Slytherin I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be the bad influence, not you." Scorpius pointed out as he ran his hands over Albus's bare torso with obvious enjoyment.

"Being around you has corrupted me horribly."

Laughing at the mock solemnity of the Gryffindor's words Scorpius allowed himself to be thoroughly distracted, thinking that it would take a stronger man then him to be able to resist the half naked love of his life sitting on his lap. Besides, recharging did sound like a pretty good idea. "Have I mentioned today that I love the way you think?" He asked as he moved his hands to cup his partner's ass.

Albus grinned. "Nope. But you did mention you love me, which I like even better."

"Me too."


	16. Scent of Danger

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Early Valentines' Day present for Carcharias. I didn't forget your Lucius request from 'Corruption'. Thanks for your thought out and encouraging reviews, I always look forward to them.

Sorry about late posting, FanficNet wouldn't let me post before I went to work.

Scent of Danger

The basement room they were hunkered down in was filled from floor to ceiling with cabinets full of papers and files, both men very thankful that they weren't the type to be claustrophobic. But at least someone had put some sort of flowery air freshener in the room to combat the smells one expected to find in a basement people rarely visited by choice, which was a small silver lining and all they had to be grateful for at the moment. The only other thing they had to be remotely thankful for was the fact that they were alone and not upstairs getting knowing looks from everyone they worked with. Apparently the fact that they were now a couple was obvious to everyone they encountered and both men had lost track of the number of people who'd felt it necessary to comment on that fact.

And maiming/killing Aurors while being surrounded by other Aurors wasn't wise.

Sitting across from his man Scorpius skimmed the paper he was reading, the two of them looking through old case files with resigned expressions. Hugo Weasley had sent them a list by owl that had contained the names of politicians with Spanish ancestry who had passed away of seemingly natural causes in the last thirty years. The redhead had had the brainstorm that maybe this wasn't the first time someone like Santana had been sent to Britain and that maybe a past investigation would turn up some clue that they could use to nail Santana's ass. It was a serious long shot, as long as trying to research the ancestry of all the present ministry politicians, but what choice did they have? They'd figured out pretty quick that they wouldn't be able to guard all the names they were generating, especially since the Spanish government had done one hell of a good job of hiding who had done what during the days when 'The Protectors' had been in operation. There was no way to know who would or wouldn't be on Santana's hit list.

And that was if the soon to leave foreigner had any more hits scheduled in the first place.

At least with the case files there was a chance they'd fine some sort of clue. Or at least that was what they'd told themselves when they'd shut themselves up in the room with the intent to stay there until they'd reviewed each and every file.

He felt worn out and exhausted just thinking about it.

Finishing up the dead end report Scorpius sighed as he looked at the useless sheets of parchment. So far there wasn't much to any of them except for confirmation that due to the man or woman's occupation their death had been looked into by Aurors and foul play ruled out. A couple of them had contained notes by their investigators mentioning that the politician in question had been in seemingly perfect health before passing away, but that didn't mean they were looking at Protector handiwork. Possible, but given time passed near to impossible to investigate.

Yet he was feeling a lot calmer and at peace now, the Slytherin noted in some part of his brain as he set aside the case file and reached for the next one. Maybe he was coming to accept the fact that his lover was right and they probably weren't going to be able to properly close this case. Which wasn't like him, but even he was ready to admit that they weren't just looking for a needle in a friggin haystack now.

They were looking for a needle in a bloody hayfield.

Maybe he should have let Albus go out to lunch with Santana when the Spaniard had shown up unexpectedly, apparently wanting to share one last meal with his partner before he left the country. But by silent agreement Albus had declined, explaining that they were going to catch a quick bite to eat in the cafeteria before heading to the basement to do some research for a case they were working on. And being a jealous prat who hated the idea of his man going anywhere with Santana he'd made sure the Spaniard knew that they'd be doing said research for hours and therefore dinner was out of the question too.

Now that he and his partner were an official couple Scorpius was finding out that his earlier capacity for being jealous of men interested in Albus had grown in leaps and bounds. Which was sure to be a problem if he didn't figure out a way to get his possessiveness under control, especially since it seemed to amuse Albus so much. Maybe he'd just give the man's neck a large hickey every couple weeks, that could work.

"No luck?"

Looking over Scorpius shook his head and smiled at his partner. "Not yet. You?"

"Me neither. How long have we been in here, anyway? It feels like it's been forever." Glancing over at the wall clock the Gryffindor couldn't make out the handles, Albus squinting his eyes to no success.

"Your prescription need updating again?" Scorpius asked as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "You keep this up and your lens are going to be as thick as Butterbeer bottles."

Giving the blonde a 'very funny' look Albus was surprised to hear that they'd only been in the room for three hours. It felt longer. Then again, time only flew when you were having fun, the Gryffindor thought wryly as he sighed and turned his attention back to his own collection of files. The words were starting to blur, his eyes were so tired. Of course that's what he got for staying up half the night alternating between research and having sex. They really should have worked more sleep into their night and morning.

Both men turned their heads at the sound of knocking, calling out that the door was open.

Albus and Scorpius both blinked in shock when Lucius Malfoy's voice came through the door, informing them that the door was in fact locked.

The two Aurors got to their feet, giving their partner a puzzled look. They hadn't locked the door, why would they? Had they done it accidentally or was the older man just having problems getting it to open? Because if it was the latter neither of them wanted to be the one to inform the head of the Malfoy family that he just hadn't tried to open it properly.

Walking over Scorpius tried to open the door, pulling on it. "It really is locked…and it locks from the outside."

"Could someone have accidentally locked us in?" Albus asked, walking over to stand at his partner's side. Pulling out his wand the Gryffindor pointed it at the door, his brows furrowing in confusion as he realized he couldn't remember the spell that would unlock it. He knew that he knew…he just couldn't remember.

Frowning when the Gryffindor said as much Scorpius reached out and grasped Albus's chin, turning the man's head to look at him. "Your eyes are glassy."

"You are kinda blurry." Albus admitted, picking up on the concern in his partner's voice.

Taking inventory of himself Scorpius realized that he was feeling a little lightheaded as well as worn out, his vision just a little blurry around the edges. Acting on instinct Scorpius wrapped his arm around Albus's waist and pulled the other man away from the door.

And then Scorpius yelled for his grandfather to force the door open by whatever means necessary.

)

Within five minutes the door flew open with a sound reminiscent of a cannon blast, Lucius Malfoy striding into the room with his wand unsheathed and at the ready. The old man's eyes scanned the room for possible threats, watching his grandson stumbled over towards him with his arms wrapped around his partner. Opening his mouth to demand to know if they were hurt and what was going on the Slytherin's eyes narrowed as his nose caught a faint scent in the air that tickled an old memory from his past. It took a moment for him to place the significance of the smell, but as soon as he did he moved as fast as he could, shoving the two men out the door as quickly as possible while demanding to know how long they'd been in the room.

"Bout three hours." Albus slurred out, shaking his head as he tried to remain conscious and aware. "What wrong with us?"

"What's wrong is that you two were in a small, airless room filled with a poisonous toxin." Was Lucius's tense reply, moving to take each man by the arm since it was obvious that his grandson wasn't quite up to keeping the both of them upright. "You two need to visit St Mungos at once so that the poison can be neutralized before it causes serious damage. Lucky for you both that it's extremely slow acting."

"Then why use it?" Scorpius asked, taking deep breaths in the hopes that that would somehow help expel what he'd already breathed in.

"Because the poison is untraceable once it's killed you. It disrupts your body's ability to function so that the death comes off as natural." Lucius answered, glancing down at the man his grandson was so devoted to. Obviously the poison had hit the boy the hardest and the Slytherin could only hope that the Gryffindor was as hard to kill as his father. The toxin he'd smelled was a stupid way to kill someone since it required long term exposure all at once, tended to alert it's victims by making them feel sick first, and the smell was a dead giveaway. But that basement room had been ideal in this case and the boys hadn't known what their noses were telling them.

Pulling out his wand since his brain was working just enough to realize he was going to pass out very soon Scorpius quickly sent off an alarm to let their fellow Aurors know that they were in need of assistance.

And that his grandfather was helping as opposed to harming.

That done Scorpius's mind turned to the fact that at least now they knew how their two politicians had died. The fact that they'd almost had to die themselves was a pisser though. There was also the fact that a little voice in the back of his mind was pointing out that they'd set themselves up for their present circumstances by telling their would be killer that they were going to be in a place for hours that was ideal for knocking them off.

"Sorry…told him we'd be in for hours."

"S'okay. My idea…go to the basement in the first place. Love you by the way, case I die."

"Love you too, Partner."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you two aren't going to die so quit it with that before I get as sick as the pair of you."

"Love you too, Grandfather."

Lucius looked up towards the ceiling, asking why he'd ever thought it was a good idea to not interfere with Draco and Astoria's parenting. Obviously he'd been out of his mind.

It would embarrass Lucius later, but he actually made a sound of relief when he saw Harry Potter and three other Aurors he didn't know come stomping down the stairs to relieve him of the two basically unconscious men he had on his hands.

He'd never been so happy to see a Potter in his life.

)

Rushing into the hospital Rorake headed towards the main desk, intending to ask them where he needed to go to find his best friend, who'd apparently been poisoned at work. But a flash of blonde hair had him instinctively turning his head in time to see a familiar person running in the direction of the elevator. And trusting that Louis would know where they were going the Slytherin just managed to get into the metal box before the doors closed behind them. "Do you know how they're doing?"

Arms wrapped around himself since he was the type to spaz when he was worried, Louis shrugged his shoulders jerkily. "The message I got was that they were going to be okay but who knows. I mean they were poisoned!"

"Albus is the Chosen One's son. He'll get the best of the best." Putting aside his own worries Rorake moved forward, pulling the stiff and unresponsive Gryffindor into his arms, giving the blonde the hug the man obviously needed.

"I'm only letting you hug me because I'm worried."

Lips curving Rorake gave the man one last squeeze before moving away, assuming that the other man wouldn't want them to be seen hugging in public. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted people knowing that he was mental enough to get involved with the blonde either. He'd spent years trying to convince the Wizarding World that he didn't take after his father in the brains department after all.

And only someone who'd been involved with Louis would understand how he could possibly be worth all the trouble.

Stepping out and onto their floor Rorake let Louis take the lead, trusting the man to get them where they needed to go. He had no doubt that wherever Albus was, Scorpius would be too. Potter's father would have made sure the two weren't separated, knowing how the men would feel about that.

Mentally repeating the directions he'd been given the blonde scanned the hallways as they walked through them, just in case. And it was because of this that not only did he spot a number of his family standing around as they waited to see Albus, but he saw the lone man standing at the mouth of a connecting hallway.

A man with distinctly Hispanic features.

The sound Louis made in the back of his throat was very close to a growl, the Gryffindor off like a shot as he ran towards the man with blood in his eyes.

And sensing the fact that he was about to come face to face with a deadly force of nature Santana took off down the hallway, quickly opening the door that led into a stairwell.

But if there was one thing all of Louis's past boyfriends could agree on, besides the fact that he was a living definition of high maintenance, it was the fact that the Gryffindor had damn long legs and knew how to use them.

Right behind the man Louis headed down the stairs with his wand in hand, aware that Rorake and people related to him were likely following him but not about to stand by and let anyone other than him blast the bastard who'd put his best friend in the hospital.

And it was thanks to his excellent self-preservation instincts and years of Cursebreaking training that Louis jerked backwards when his senses told him to, the curse sent his way blasting a fiery hole into the wall where his head would have been.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU WERE AIMING FOR MY FACE!"

While Louis cursed out the bastard for daring to attempt to mar the perfection that was his face the Gryffindor was passed by Rorake, his Uncle Harry, and two of his cousins as they continued down the stairs after the man who had not only poisoned Albus and Scorpius, but had tried to DISFIGURE HIM.

"Oh you're going down."

Leaning over the stair railing Louis concentrated solely on his hearing, listening to the sound of footsteps hitting the steel stairs with rapt attention. And with his wand lifted and at the ready the Gryffindor sent a curse down the stairwell just as the target came into view as the man turned to start down the next flight of stairs.

The sound of the Spaniard falling down that next flight was music to the blonde's ears.

)

Hurrying down the stairs Harry got a good look at the Spaniard and smiled fiercely, glad in that moment that his nephew was downright psychotic when it came to his face and the punishing of anyone who might think to damage it. The spell wasn't one he recognized, but it was…interesting to say the least. It was probably a spell Louis had made up himself specifically for the face crime since Santana's own face currently reminded the Gryffindor of a broken, runny egg. The man's head was a weirdly shaped blob and the foreigner's features were all over the place. Which was probably why the man had tumbled down the stairs in the first place, the Auror theorized to himself as he used his wand to secure the unconscious prisoner.

Suddenly having one eye where your chin was would throw a guy's balance off.

Whistling under his breath Rorake raised an eyebrow as he observed from the stairs. "Well hell. What did he hit him with?"

"Whatever it is he's definitely going to have to teach it to me." James announced as he glared down at the bastard who'd poisoned his little brother, fighting the urge to do some damage of his own. But the man wasn't conscious to feel it, so what was the point?

"This is why you never mess with Louis's three 'Fs'." Was Rose's opinion as she surveyed the damage, thinking that the man looked like something out of a portrait by Picasso. Or a face painted on skin color play-doh and then manipulated weirdly.

"Three 'Fs'?" Rorake repeated as he gave Rosie a questioning look, figuring that in the interest of not ending up like the man on the ground he should know what three things he shouldn't mess with.

"His face, his figure, and his family."

Turning his head to watch the blonde in question join them with a well satisfied smile on his face Rorake smiled and shook his head. "Should have known."


	17. Answer Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Answer Me

Albus woke up with a pounding headache that had him keeping his eyes shut as he winced and groaned his pain. The feel of his mother's hands stroking his head distracted him a little, as did her voice as she assured him that he was going to be just fine. "Man but do I have a massive headache." Albus informed his mother, his words slightly slurred as he struggled to orient himself. "And I had the weirdest dream ever. Scorpius and I were poisoned and we were rescued by Lucius Malfoy. The old bastard decided that since he'd saved my life it was his to do with for the rest of his and I had to be his servant and break up with Scorpius and it was just awful."

"Hmmm…interesting thought, that."

Recognizing that voice Albus's eyes popped open automatically, turning his head to face the other way. And there was Lucius Malfoy, sitting on a chair between his hospital bed and his neighbor's. But as cold as his blood went at the idea that maybe it hadn't been a dream, it was nothing compared to his reaction when he saw who was lying motionless in the next bed. "Scorpius."

Pushing her son back down when he tried to get up Ginny's voice was firm. "You're to stay right where you are, young man. Scorpius is fine, he'll wake up soon enough. The potions they gave you just hit you faster, just like the toxic air did. Your metabolism." She added with a rueful shake of her head.

Trusting that his mother wouldn't lie to him about something that important, and wouldn't there be healers around if it were otherwise, Albus allowed himself to be tucked back into his bed with the minimum of fussing. But he could still talk so he demanded to know what was going on and how much he did remember was a dream or based in reality.

And most important, Scorpius really was going to be all right, right?

Happy to have her son awake, conscious, and being as bratty as he always was when he was confined to a bed when he didn't want to be, Ginny quickly and concisely answered each of his questions in turn. Yes, most importantly, Scorpius was fine and would be awake within the hour, and two the both of them had been exposed to a toxin that been released into the storage area they'd been in. There's been enough of it still floating the air that a sample had been taken, so the attempt on their life was absolutely provable. The Spanish Auror, who they'd all believed was the one killing off politicians, was currently in custody having been discovered in St. Mungos. While they hadn't yet been able to prove that he was the one who'd tried to kill them the man had taken a shot at Louis and it went without saying that the face obsessed blonde was pressing every charge Harry had been able to come up with while they looked for more proof of the Spaniard's culpability.

"THAT FUCKER TRIED TO HURT LOUIS?" Albus demanded to know, paling right after as he realized what he'd just said in front of his mother. Hunching his shoulders the Gryffindor gave his mother the puppy eyes as he apologized for his language.

Since she'd thought something very similar when she'd been informed that the man who'd tried to kill her son had also nearly maimed her nephew Ginny was willing to let it go. "He didn't succeed and Louis got his revenge, believe me."

"Well of course he did. The guy went for his face." To Albus's way of thinking Santana should be hugely thankful he was still alive after committing such a massive transgression in Louis's books.

"The dumb blonde caught Santana?"

"Scorpius! You're awake!" Attention immediately going to the other bed Albus's face lit up with a huge grin as he stared into his lover's face.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." As it was the humiliation of Louis Weasley doing what they couldn't was almost enough to send him into an early grave. "Louis took the guy out, seriously?"

With some amusement showing in his eyes Lucius summed up what his grandson's would be murderer currently looked like. Since the boy was a Weasley he was obligated to find him both irritating and annoying, but Lucius had to admit that Louis Weasley knew how to make one interesting little curse. One he wouldn't mind learning should the opportunity ever present itself.

It was unnerving to be so close to Lucius Malfoy when he was in such a weak state, but Albus figured that at present it was probably for the best that the man was close by, just in case. He didn't doubt that the old man had only saved him because of Scorpius, but if something did go wrong like Santana somehow escaped custody, it was good to know the eldest Malfoy would be on hand to protect Scorpius while his own mother protected him.

They were well covered. Sorta. "Where is everyone, anyway, Mum?" Now that he thought about it he couldn't help but be a bit annoyed that he wasn't surrounded by worried love ones. He showed up every time Uncle George, Roxy or Fred tested something dangerous and ended up here, now didn't he?

"Due to the fact that you're both here due to an assassination attempt your father has guards at the door and only one person for each of you is allowed inside at any given time." It went without saying that it had been an interesting two hours before Albus had woken up, stuck in a room with the man who'd tried to frame her for multiple attempted murders during her first year at Hogwarts.

It was an experience she hoped never to repeat.

Since he knew his parents were away on a trip and that his grandmother was currently under the weather Scorpius wasn't surprised that his grandfather was the one watching him, though he'd bet the contents of his vault that the old man had liked being trapped in the room with Ginny Potter about as much as he'd liked to be trapped in one with his partner's best friend. But his grandfather had done that for him, and he was as touched as a Slytherin allowed himself to be by the show of family love. It had taken a really long time, but the eldest Malfoy was getting the hang of at least showing he cared with his physical actions.

He hadn't hesitated to get Albus out of the room too.

And remembering that Scorpius reached out and patted his grandfather's hand, that being the closest thing to a public display of affection that his grandfather would allow. "Thanks for getting us both out of there, Grandfather."

"You wouldn't have left without him."

"In the state I was in I couldn't have stopped you."

Lucius gave his grandson a look that made it clear that he didn't want to be reminded now, or ever again, that he had willingly saved the life of a Potter.

And picking up on that fact Ginny and Albus didn't offer their thanks either, both very glad that they no longer felt obligated to say it.

They'd send him a fruit basket or something instead.

)

Louis hummed happily under his breath as he scribbled away, copying down every charge his uncle had come up with to lay on Santana while they tried to figure out how to nail the bastard on the other, bigger charges. He'd already read over the written statement he'd been given and signed off on it, he just wanted to make sure he didn't forget all these charges so that he'd know what he could have the next potential face damager prosecuted for. It never hurt to be prepared after all, especially for such a heinous offense.

Once that was done and the ink had dried Louis folded up the piece of parchment and stowed it in his pocket before picking up the official statement report and heading out the door to hand it over to his uncle.

Giving the Head Auror the pages as soon as he was through the door Louis instantly knew something was up from the gleam in his uncle's eyes. "You guys found something."

"We did. We found the containers the toxins were stored in before the timer went off to open them to release the crap that almost poisoned Al and Malfoy. In this case he couldn't get to them in time to remove them and wouldn't you know, they were all engraved on the bottom with their manufacturing information. All 'Made in Spain'."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow. And here you guys thought you were dealing with this assassin mastermind. Even I would think of something like that if I was going to a foreign country."

Harry didn't even want to think about this particular nephew's potential in the assassin business. He was going to have nightmares about his son almost dying as it was. "Santana's arrogant and assumed he would never be looked at for any of this. We're proving him wrong. With what we've got Shacklebolt was able to make it clear to the Spanish government that the son of a bitch is staying where he is and apparently they're willing to cooperate fully given the potential for backlash if it becomes known they tried to protect the would be killer of MY son."

"Yeah, that's never a good idea."

Nodding his head in agreement Harry wisely changed the subject since talking about the attempt on his son's life made him really want to head down to the jail cells and personally beat a confession out of the bastard. So instead he informed his nephew that he was free to go and that a certain dark haired Slytherin was in the main waiting room for him.

A little surprised at how pleased that news made the younger man Harry exchanged good byes with his nephew and then watched as the blonde glided off in the direction of the waiting room. It took him back to his youth, Harry thought with a grin, recalling another distinctive blonde gliding towards the front of the Great Hall as the students of Beauxbatons showed off their considerable charm.

That Louis was so like Fleur sometimes was both strange and oddly amusing, and the Slytherin wouldn't stand a chance, Harry mused as he headed out to take his first crack at the man who currently topped the list of people he'd like to see behind bars for the rest of his life.

)

Quite pleased when he found Rorake right where his uncle had said the other man would be Louis would have worried about just how pleased he was if not for the fact that he was in just too good a mood to worry about that. His cousin was going to be all right, the bad guy was behind bars, and so far no one had been able to undo his curse which meant Santana's face might be wrecked for life which suited him just fine. He himself had no idea how to fix the damage he'd done, why would he? The whole point was for his victim to stay ugly for as long as possible after all.

"You look pleased with yourself." Rorake drawled out as he got to his feet, not really all that surprised. The man had definitely taken some serious glee in the damage he'd done to the Spaniard's face earlier.

"I'm pleased with the world in general actually." Louis informed him with a grin, deliberately giving the taller man a flirtatious look from under his lashes. "So you waited for me, huh? I didn't scare you off?"

The Slytherin smirked. "If it had been me I wouldn't have missed, so why would I be scared?"

Louis's eyes flashed dangerously, the blonde crossing his arms in front of him as he went toe to toe with the other man. "Are you suggesting that not only would you curse me, but that you'd incapacitate me so that you wouldn't have to worry about me getting my revenge with one shot?"

Rorake shrugged. "I'm not the play with my prey type. If I'm taking someone down I'm going to do it as quickly and efficiently as possible." And he'd do a hell of a lot worse than just mess his opponent's face up, the Slytherin silently added to himself but didn't bother to vocalize. In Louis's mind the marring of one's face was equivalent to torturing someone after all. The blonde was weird that way.

"I could so totally take you, Goyle."

"You can take me as often as you want, Weasley. But you'd only keep me down as long as you made it worth my while." Rorake purred back, seeing the double meaning hit home.

"Quit trying to distract me with sex."

"From the way your eyes have darkened I think I've succeeded."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh…so we are going on a date now?"

Louis's cheeks flushed with color. "I hate you, Rorake Goyle!"

"I take that to mean I'm buying."

)

Taking a seat in front of the other man Harry wondered if Santana could speak given his present state, but even if he couldn't the man could at least listen to what he had to say and think about his situation. He doubted that he'd get far even if the Spaniard could talk, this wasn't a man who would crack easily, if at all. But he was going to give the bastard a few things to think about while the man dealt with his new surroundings and the fact that thus far no one knew how to undo the damage Louis's spell had wrought.

Or if they did they weren't volunteering the information and that was just fine with him.

Getting comfortable Harry would have been amused at the fact that he couldn't look the man in the eyes if he wanted to, but nothing about this was funny.

"After the Triwizard Tournament I tried to tell the world that Voldemort was back. Most people didn't want to believe it, especially the ministry, so they called Dumbledore and I delusional and labeled us as liars and fame seekers. Later the ministry sent one of their own to Hogwarts and she became their watchdog, cracking down on anyone who dared to question anything the ministry had to say about anything. Her name was Dolores Umbridge. Dolores, ironically enough, is Spanish for 'pains' or 'sorrows' according to my nephew Hugo, which was very appropriate in her case." Harry leaned forward and slid his hand across the table, turning it so that the words he'd been forced to carve into his own flesh were visible. "'I will not tell lies' is what she forced me to write with a blood quill when I refused to recant or play the Ministry's tune. The Ministry was supposed to protect us from the evils of the world, but instead it made it easy for Voldemort to rise back to power and in the end it became his puppet up until he was defeated." His fingers clenched into a fist. "I'll carry these words on my skin until the day I die, just as I'll never forget what it was like in those days, what it's like to live in a country where the government is the enemy and people too often looked the other way in order to save themselves. Where the good guys have to become the bad guys in order to do what's right, what's just."

Sure he had the other man's attention Harry continued speaking, forcing himself to keep his tone conversational. "I still remember those days, but they're the past and I intend to use all the power I have to keep it that way. The ministry we have now isn't perfect, but no government run organization can be from what I've seen. I run the Aurors division now and my house is as clean as I can make it; though again, not perfect either. People know I can't be bought, that I take my job seriously, and that I've dedicated my life to serving the citizens to the best of my ability. My son is the same. You tried to kill him today."

And now the conversational tone vanished, replaced by cold, chilling fury. "You tried to end the lives of two men today for reasons I don't yet know. Because they were looking at you for the politician murders they're investigating? Because one is a Malfoy and my son was just collateral damage? Maybe you did it just because you've got a taste for it now, the taking of lives. I don't know yet, but I will. I will because today you tried to end the lives of two of my boys and that means you've made an enemy of me for life, David Santana. It means that even if I can't prove that you're behind the murders of two men and the attempted murders of two others I will dedicate my life to putting you behind bars and keeping you there for the rest of your cowardly life." And reading the man's body language Harry's lips curved in a smirk laced with ridicule. "Don't like being called a coward, do you? Well get used to it, because that's what everyone is going to be calling you from now on. A cowardly, pathetic excuse for a human being who wasn't even man enough to kill his victims himself and had to resort to time released poison. Who couldn't even go toe to toe with a bunch of soft old men, much less two aurors. You can tell yourself differently all you want, but at the end of the day you're no better than the corrupt officials your little group sought to exterminate back in the day. And even if I can't make you see that…I'll damn well make the courts see it right before I lock you away and throw away the key."


	18. My Heart, My Soul

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Dedicated to kati'mtl for sparking my thoughts for this chap.

My Heart, My Soul

Albus couldn't help but be amused at the way their assigned healer was fussing over him while minutes before the woman had gone about checking over Scorpius in the most detached and professional of ways. In his case she'd offered to get him more pillow or blankets if he wanted them, had adjusted his covers for him without being asked, and had just plain been the most hospitable of hosts where he was concerned. Of course the fact that Scorpius hated being confined to a hospital bed even more than he did and it showed probably didn't help matters.

But that was his favorite Slytherin, never nice unless it was in his best interest to be.

When she was finally convinced that she couldn't do anything for him she told them both that she'd turn their light off when she left and that they were to go to sleep and in the morning they'd be able to go home unless one of them had a relapse.

"Will there be some annoying person waking us up during the night?" Scorpius wanted to know, his voice suggesting that he might just curse anyone who dared to interrupt his sleep.

Stiffly the healer informed him that the bracelets they wore around their wrists would alert the healer running the main desk if their blood pressures should soar which would indicate that the antidote they'd been given hadn't done its job and signal the need for help. No one would be waking them up unless there was reason to do so.

It went without saying that there wasn't a healer in the building who would willing wake the Slytherin up against his will.

"I see. Then thank you very much for all your hard work on our account today. We both hope the rest of your evening goes well." Which hopefully would be the case once she didn't have to deal with Scorpius, Albus silently added with a smile.

The woman's face made it clear that she knew Malfoy didn't wish any such thing and Albus was just being polite, but she wished them both good night and then vacated the room, turning the light off as promised before firmly closing the door behind her.

Once the sound of her footsteps had faded away Scorpius pushed aside his own covers and carefully slid out of bed, grateful that he felt perfectly fine. They'd both tried to talk the healers into letting them go earlier, but they'd insisted on them staying overnight, just in case. Albus's mother had declared that her son was staying, and since there was no way he was leaving the place without his partner he'd stopped badgering the staff as well and had resigned himself to staying. About them leaving that was. He'd enjoyed picking on them earlier about other things just to amuse himself. There wasn't a lot to do after all, and the constant stream of visitors there to see Albus had gotten annoying.

And while they could keep him in the hospital they damn well couldn't keep him out of his lover's bed, Scorpius thought with a wolfish smile.

Shifting over on his side Albus smiled as he felt his partner climb into his bed, fitting their bodies together with the Slytherin's arm coming around to rest over his waist in a protective gesture. "Careful." Albus teased, eyes closed in contentment. "She said high blood pressure would bring the healers running."

Chuckling, Scorpius slid his hand under the man's thin pajama top so that he could spread his fingers over the warm skin there. "We should have asked her how high our blood pressure has to get before they'll interrupt us."

"Hindsight's a bitch." Albus agreed, wiggling back to get closer to his lover and tease a bit more. "But we better behave so that they'll let us out of here in the morning. Dad said we're off for a week on medical leave since they want us taking it easy…so that's seven days we're under ORDERS to be in bed."

"I don't think your father meant it that way, Partner."

"Then he should have been more specific, shouldn't he?"

All but purring in agreement Scorpius had to admit that he did indeed like the sound of spending an entire week in bed with his Gryffindor. Unfortunately there was still one cloud on the horizon and he wasn't going to sleep well until it was dealt with. "We'll be able to charge him for his attack on your cousin, but we still don't have enough proof on the other counts. He could walk on those."

As much as it stuck in his craw Albus knew that to be true. "So far no one's been able to figure out how to undo what Louis did, or if they can they aren't saying since everyone knows he's the reason we're in the hospital and Louis almost got a bad facial. You heard my dad say that the guy can't even eat normally and is having breathing problems because of how messed up his face is. They're feeding him intravenously, and they'll make sure he gets oxygen, but who would want to live like that? Maybe he'll break in exchange for the damage being undone. He doesn't know that Louis has no idea how to fix the damage."

Actually he rather liked the idea of the man continuing to look like road kill for the rest of his cursed existence, but Scorpius was willing to settle for the man being behind bars if that was a possibility. "I bet your cousin Hugo could figure out how to fix the guy. Or Dumbledore." It went without saying that both geniuses would probably be able to solve the problem without significant trouble given time, though neither would probably be forthcoming about their findings unless it would put the man in jail as a result. Both men loved Albus quite a lot.

"Are you actually acknowledging the intelligence of one of my relatives?"

"I won't be making a habit of it but yes, in this case."

"Somewhere in the world a pig is taking flight." The humor in Albus's voice rang out loud and clear, though he knew better than to push it. "And on that positive note you and I really should be turning in. We aren't going to be able to help out the investigation on our down time if we're sleep deprived."

"We're supposed to be resting for the week, not investigating." Scorpius pointed out, his next words anticipating his partner's. "But that's never stopped us before, right?"

"Right."

)

Louis's flat was currently smelling like a very well stocked garden, which meant he couldn't be inside his place without thinking about a certain Slytherin. And unfortunately he loved all his flowers too much to get rid of them just because they made him itchy for the other man for reasons he'd rather not think about. Not that any of the flowers were from the man he was sorta sleeping with, the Gryffindor thought darkly as he fingered a nearby petal. Despite the man's profession Rorake had yet to so much as give him a single posy of any sort, which was just one more big black mark he could put beside the infuriating man's name.

It was so ridiculously easy to come up with black marks though, so that didn't please him the way it normally would.

He was still stewing over that fact when his doorbell rang, drawing his attention to the fact that he might be getting another delivery, which wouldn't be a good thing since he was running out of places to put all the flower arrangements, Louis thought as he headed towards the door. It was actually getting sort of ridiculous since he hadn't even been injured. His mind boggled if he tried to think about how much more he would have gotten if that were the case.

Checking who it was before opening the door, he'd promised Uncle Harry to do so, Louis couldn't open the door fast enough, a smug grin in place as he took in the large bouquet of very exotic looking flowers Rorake Goyle was holding in his manly arms.

"You brought me flowers."

"I'm delivering flowers to you from someone else." Rorake corrected, amused by the way the blonde's face immediately fell. "A number of florist shops I sell flowers to have suddenly been upping their orders because of a sudden, unexpected demand. At my last delivery the owner was going a little nuts because he was going to be late for dinner if he didn't close up and head home instead of delivering this as promised. To make a long story short word has gotten around London that you and I are seeing each other and he asked if I wouldn't mind delivering this to you."

Sighing in disappointment that the flowers weren't from the Slytherin, Louis moved off to the side, motioning with his hand for the other man to come in.

Walking in Rorake waited until the blonde had closed the door before following him into the front parlor, whistling under his breath as he got a look at all the flower arrangements already set out. "I see that a number of my flowers have ended up here. Thanks for the business."

"You can put it down there." Louis informed him, pointing towards his coffee table. He'd move it later when he figured out where he actually wanted it. Or he could take a bunch of them to St. Mungos, ask the healers to distribute them to people who didn't have anyone to give them something similar to brighten up their stay at the hospital.

Setting them down where the man wanted them Rorake fiddled with the flowers a little and then straightened, once again surveying the room with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "And you got all these without getting a scratch on you. I'd go out of business if someone ever seriously hurt you, wouldn't I?"

"There certainly wouldn't be any left over for the funeral of the guy who messed me up, that's for sure. Not that anyone would want to buy flowers for him, since he'd be one of the most hated men in Britain at the time. Or hated woman, since they tend to be more vicious and inclined to wreck my face than men. They'd be more likely to succeed too." Louis added thoughtfully.

The blonde would know given he had two older sisters, and Rorake was happy not to know as an only child. "Well this should make you feel better about almost getting your face messed up."

"They aren't all from my admirers, I'll have you know. At least half of them are from people who are grateful I took out the guy who tried to kill Al. And Malfoy." The Gryffindor tacked on as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Wizarding World is real thankful you stopped the guy from having another chance at doing Scorpius in." Rorake drawled out with a smirk. " Anyway, I should be going. I'm sure you have loads of things to do."

Actually he didn't have any plans for the evening, but he wasn't about to tell the other man that.

"I'll show you out."

"No need, I know the way." Turning to leave Rorake faked a thoughtful pause, and then turned around, reaching inside his leather jacket to the large pocket hidden inside. Withdrawing the rolled up present he'd brought in with him the Slytherin took aim and threw it at the startled Gryffindor, who just managed to grab it before it hit him in the nose.

"You just threw something at my face." Louis hissed out through clenched teeth, not even looking at what that something was as he glared daggers at the other man.

Rocking back on his heels Rorake just smiled congenially. "You should look at what it is before you totally blow your top, Freckles."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

Fuming Louis's gaze dropped down, frowning when he realized that he was holding black material rolled up and tied with a blue ribbon. Undoing the ribbon, which he stuck in his trouser pocket, the Gryffindor shook out the 'gift' to discover that he was holding a T-shirt. Turning it over so that he was looking at the front Louis's eyebrows rose as he took in the fact that there were words written on the front of the vee neck in large, white letters.

'Traumatizing People Since 2006'

Lips twitching Louis looked up to meet Rorake's gaze, struggling and failing to keep a straight face. "I have not been traumatizing people since I was born, I'll have you know."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Unable not to laugh over the shirt Louis grinned and rushed over to throw his arms around the man's neck, giving his Slytherin one hell of a thank you kiss.

This was definitely a big check mark in the man's favor no question about it.

)

Working away at his desk Harry looked up at the sound of knocking at his door, calling out for whoever it was to enter. His smile of greeting for his secretary turned to one of surprise when he informed him that not only did he have a visitor, but that that visitor was apparently the mother of the man who'd tried to kill his son two days ago. And while it wasn't unusual for a parent of a criminal to come by and demand the release of their 'innocent' offspring, they usually came with lawyers and issuing all sorts of legal and personal threats. Mrs. Santana was apparently sitting patiently in his waiting room, alone, and composed.

So the mother was as tough a customer as her son, Harry thought as he informed his secretary that he'd see the woman now.

Rising from his chair Harry rounded his desk to greet the woman, finding her handshake to be a solid one, the air of quiet elegance around her reminding him a bit of Teddy's grandmother as he motioned for her to take a seat and then returned to his own.

"Obviously you're here about your son, Mrs. Santana. What would you like to discuss?"

"You have locked my son up without any concrete proof that he has done any of the things you and your press are accusing him of." She stated in heavily accented English, her gaze unflinching.

"No, Ma'am. Your son has been arrested and charged for crimes we can prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt he committed. We cannot, as yet, prove that he is responsible for the murders of two politicians and the attempted murders of two of my aurors, but we can prove he attempted to cause permanent, disfiguring harm to my nephew, Louis Weasley."

"The same sort of harm he potentially caused my son."

"In defense of himself and others." Harry returned just as quickly, wanting her to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that her son would be punished with the maximum sentence for every crime they could think to throw his way if that was the only way to get some justice for the victims they had yet to be able to tie to David Santana. "As for your son's injuries we do have people looking into reversing the effects of the spell, but to be blunt I don't think their hearts are really in it. People in this country tend to take a dim view on individuals who attempt to kill members of my family."

Heat flashed in the older woman's eyes for a moment and then was banked down. "I am aware of what you did for this country, Mr. Potter. I know I am in the presence of a hero, and under normal circumstances I would be honored to meet you. But these are not normal circumstances and you are responsible for locking away my son, for smearing his honor. These are things I cannot forgive you for."

A considering look came into Harry's eyes. "You love your son very much, don't you, Mrs. Santana."

"Of course. He is my heart."

Reaching out the Gryffindor grasped a frame from the corner of his desk, studying it for a moment before he turned it so that she could see the family portrait. "This is my family. My heart. My reason for living." Holding the frame with one hand Harry pointed to his youngest son with the other. "This is my son Albus, though we often call him Al. He's a couple years younger than your David. He's just recently gotten together with the love of his life, and their life together as a couple is just starting. Two days ago your son tried to end his life, to end them. To eradicate all that they are and could be together for reasons I don't know, but I know he did. You say you know about me, so you know what I've lost. Who I've lost. So you can understand, though never enough because you can't unless it's happened to you, why it is that I will not allow your son to go unpunished for what he did. I will protect my son, just as you are trying to protect yours. Because that's what we as parents are supposed to do. And in this case you need to protect David from himself by making him see the dishonor he's brought on himself and his family, to accept punishment for his actions so that he can pay for them as an honorable man should. I taught my children that they're accountable for the decisions they make in this life, and that that goes for everyone, not just them."

The woman was silent for a long time and then she asked a final question. "You truly believe, without question, that my son has done the things you accuse him of?"

"I do."

"Then it is not you I need to speak to. It is him."


	19. Glad To Be Alive

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest, final chapter. Thanks for sticking around till the end.

Glad To Be Alive

Eyes all but rolling back in his head Albus arched into the next thrust while desperate, pleading cries escaped his swollen and bruised lips. With his legs braced up and over his lover's shoulders he could only dig his fingers into the rumpled, sweat soaked sheets beneath him, helpless to control their lovemaking and the reaction he was having as his attempts not to plead for more failed horribly. If Scorpius didn't let him come soon Albus was fairly sure he was going to start begging.

And judging from the grin on the blonde's face Scorpius knew it too.

"Hurry up or the next time we get naked I'm going to tie you to the bed and you are going to suffer." Albus managed to pant out, glaring up at his man.

And seeing that this had no effect on the level of penetration he was getting, dammit, Albus reached up and grabbed his partner's head, forcing it down so that he could snog the hell out of his man in a bid to bring Scorpius as close to the edge as he was. Crying out as his climax came that much closer to happening Albus could see in his lover's eyes that he was just as wanted. Just as needed.

So close. So close, Scorpius chanted over and over in his head, sucking on the other man's tongue in a demand for more.

"Albus, Scorpius, hope I'm not interrupting."

The kiss ending with a loud pop both men automatically turned their bewildered, shocked faces in the direction the voice had come from.

Both were insanely thankful that it wasn't Albus's father standing in the doorway, but his stag patronus.

"I would appreciate it if you both would drop by my office at your earliest convenience. I have some news for you that I think you'll appreciate hearing sooner as opposed to later. If for some reason you can't make it just send me a message and let me know what your plans are so we can meet up."

Scorpius waited until the patronus had faded away into mist before he turned his attention back to the man he was buried deep inside, starting to draw out as he spoke. "So I guess we better get to the office and see what he wants, huh?"

"FUCK ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU, MALFOY!"

Chuckling Scorpius thrusted back inside hard, watching the man's reaction through hooded eyes. "Guess we better hurry then, so we don't keep him waiting."

"Thank Merlin."

Drawing the man back down to him Albus hungrily kissed him some more as Scorpius started to thrust deep and hard inside him once more, the Slytherin deliberately putting his total focus on bringing his partner to orgasm as he abandoned his attempts to draw it out for them. There was always next time, he thought as he lost himself in Albus's heat and love.

They had all the time in the world now.

)

It took extreme effort on Albus's part to walk a straight line as they headed up the hallway towards his father's office. Only pride and wishing to shield his father from traumatizing mental images kept him pulling off the façade that he wasn't feeling the effects of their lovemaking with every step he took. They'd had every intention of continuing to investigate the crimes of their would be murderer, but once they'd gotten through the door to his place Scorpius had pounced on him and had pretty much been screwing his brains out ever since. And they'd been out of the hospital for almost two days.

Nearly losing him had definitely put his Slytherin into an amorous frame of mind and boy was he not complaining. Much.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked, trying to be a little sorry at the occasional hitch in the man's usually smooth stride. It was hard though, seeing as it was being overrun by smugness.

"I think you put my back out. And let's not even discuss my ass."

Since they were alone in said hallway the blonde put a hand high on Albus's back and then slowly dragged it down his partner's spine, ending with a quick rub over his man's ass. "I'll kiss them better for you when we get back to your place."

"That's what you said the last time and look what happened."

The man had a point, Scorpius silently admitted with a barely disguised grin.

Grabbing hold of the hand moving so lovingly over his ass Albus laced their fingers together to insure there would be no more of that until they were out of the building. "My dad didn't say what this was about, did he?" He'd had a bit of trouble remembering exactly what his father had said after his climax had pretty much wiped his mind clean. He was still a little vague on the details.

Truth be told it had been pretty damn hard for him to process what his boss had been saying at the time too. But he was pretty sure the man's father hadn't been specific about the reason why they needed to come in and said so.

Arriving at their destination the two were fussed over by their boss's secretary and then headed in to find Harry coming around his desk to greet them.

After they assured him that they were still fine and more than capable of coming back to work if necessary Harry assured them that that wasn't why he'd asked them to come in even though they were technically on medical leave.

"Santana is willing to plead guilty to trying to kill you two and Louis. So far he's refusing to admit he's responsible for the politicians. You want my take, he doesn't see killing them as murder, but his mother managed to get through to him enough to see that the three of you had done nothing to justify what he tried to do. I think she's going to keep working on him about the others, she's the Spanish equivalent of an Auror herself and comes from a long line of law enforcers. The law means almost as much to her as he does, and she wants him to recognize what he's done and pay for them now, as opposed to the next life. I might have mentioned what I saw Voldemort becoming when I temporarily died, and it seemed to strike fear in her, which is not an easy thing to do." Under any other circumstances he would have offered the woman a job.

The two younger men mentally acknowledged that their boss had skills.

"If it weren't for the fact that it would make him look like a complete idiot he probably would have only admitted to the attempts on Al and Psycho Blonde." Scorpius drawled out, the rueful look his boss gave him confirming that fact.

"Thanks to his plea we'll be able to keep him behind bars for decades, and there isn't a chance he'll be granted parole given who he almost killed so he's in there for the full stretch. By the time he's carried out his sentence I'll be retired and you two will be running this place so he'll be your headache." Harry's smile turned a little feral. "Or better yet we'll be able to prove the other murders by then and he'll just never get out, period."

Scorpius's smile was just plain feral in nature. "I prefer that ending as well."

"If it weren't for the fact that it would be incredibly insensitive of me I'd send his mother some token of thanks for her help." Albus didn't have to wonder how the woman had gotten her son to confess to as much as he had. He had a mother of his own after all. The power of a mother's wrath was both powerful and permanently scarring.

"She's holding up, but this is weighing on her." Harry agreed, sorry for the woman. The man's father had yet to show up and he got the definite feeling that the man might be to blame for some of the misconceptions David Santana had about his right to be judge and executioner. But the mother was taking her son by the ear now and hopefully he would start listening to her and her alone.

"Have you told Louis yet?" Albus asked, willing to bet some serious money that his cousin was disappointed not to get his day in court. It went without saying that his best friend would have enjoyed every second of it, especially since it would have allowed him time to convince the jury that Santana was practically the reincarnation of the Lord Voldemort and deserved life imprisonment.

Face damagers were pure evil in Louis's books.

Having a good idea what his son was thinking, he'd thought the same, Harry lips curved into a crooked smile. "I sent him an owl letting him know. I figured it would be better if he has his initial temper tantrum somewhere else, and then comes to me to bitch and complain afterwards."

"Sorry I'll miss it." Scorpius drawled out, raising an intrigued eyebrow when the other two men gave him looks that suggested he couldn't be more wrong about that.

"Anyway, aside from wanting to tell you that in person I thought you'd like to know that I've cleared your schedule and shifted your remaining workload onto other shoulders. You have the next two and a half weeks off and I don't want to see either of you around here unless I call you in." Harry glanced over in Scorpius's direction. "Oh, and we sent a fruit basket to your grandfather thanking him for saving Al, so you might not want to visit him for the next little while until he gets over that trauma. Molly even signed the card."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

)

Standing with his elbows braced on the railing two weeks later Scorpius stared out towards the setting sun, enjoying the show. He thought about going to see what was taking his partner so long with the drinks but couldn't quite get himself to move. It had been a very long time since he'd felt this relaxed and sluggish, the Slytherin thought absently to himself, it was probably a good thing that he and Albus were due back in two days. Though they were definitely going to have to actually start keeping more usual hours so that they could actually have a life together outside the job, he silently mused. Thank Merlin they were partners at work though, since breaking themselves of their workaholic natures was not going to be easy once they were back in the office.

Sensing that he was no longer alone Scorpius remained where he was with a smile on his face, reaching out to accept the glass held out to him. Bringing it to his lips the blonde took a healthy couple gulps before turning his attention to the man resting with his back against the rails. "You're missing the show." And making him feel like a total girl for watching it in the first place.

"I'd rather watch you."

Okay, now he really felt like a girl, Scorpius thought as he went all mushy inside over the words and more, the fact that Albus's love for him was reflected in the man's soft eyes.

Setting his glass down on the railing the Slytherin moved to draw Albus into his arms, the kisses they exchanged slow and easy as they held each other close.

When they finally drew back Albus smiled and then pressed their foreheads together, his voice barely above a murmur. "I have something for you."

Scorpius's laugh was low and laced with erotic meaning. "Bet I can guess what that something is."

"Bet you can't." The Gryffindor grinned as he said it, though there was a hint of nerves in his eyes that betrayed the fact that Scorpius had been wrong to think that the something was sexual in nature.

Picking up on that fact Scorpius was silent as he held the Gryffindor against him, trying to think of what the other man might have gotten for him. Nothing was coming to mind. They hadn't spent their whole vacation in bed, they had gone out, but he hadn't seen anything in any of the shops they'd walked past or into that he'd particularly wanted. He wasn't the knickknack sort. And a simple present wouldn't make the man nervous unless whatever he'd bought was a tacky souvenir shirt, cause there was no way he was wearing one of those things.

At least not in public. And even then Albus would have to give the sexual performance of a lifetime to get him to don it even in private.

Leaning forward Scorpius gave the man's bottom lip a nip, trying to erase that slight unease from his partner's eyes. "Okay, I'll bite, what did you get me?"

One hand dropping away from the blonde's waist Albus stuck his hand into the pocket of his loose trousers, retrieving the lone item there. Wrapping his fingers around it tightly for a moment it took more courage than the Gryffindor would have imagined to bring it into view, uncurling his fingers so that it simply sat open in the middle of his palm as he held it out to his partner.

Surprise on his face Scorpius's eyes narrowed in confusion as he studied what was obviously a jewelry box intended for rings or earrings. Albus had bought him jewelry? No wonder the guy looked nervous. The man wanted him to start-oh.

Lips forming a silent 'O' Scorpius couldn't have said how long he just stared dumbly at what he was being offered, every brain cell malfunctioning.

"You don't want it?" Fingers clenching around the box once more Albus started to lower his hand, thinking to put it away before trying to deal with Scorpius and his own reaction to the fact that the man wasn't even willing to take the box from him.

Reaching out automatically Scorpius wrapped his hand around Albus's, holding it in place. "Is…are you…there's a ring in there?"

Weasley humor had Albus smiling just a little in spite of himself. "No, I'm giving you a hand buzzer to use on your grandfather the next time you see him. I just thought it would be funny to put it in a jewelry box."

Shaking his head over the response, which thankfully calmed him down enough for him to think somewhat clearly, Scorpius looked Albus dead in the eye. "Hand it over."

A number of responses came to mind but Albus forced himself to keep silent as he handed over the box as asked, his heart beating like mad in his chest as he set it in his partner's hand. And it only got worse as he watched Scorpius flip up the lid, revealing the matching rings that lay inside on their satin cushion. They were braided silver and gold, a green stripe through the silver and a red one through the gold.

Running his fingers over the tops of the rings Scorpius stared at them, knowing from the design that they must have been made for them. "How long have you had these?"

"About two years ago Louis broke up with this guy he was involved with and Domi and I came over to his place to cheer him up, getting more than a little tipsy in the process." Albus began softly, watching the pale fingers as they continued to stroke the cool metal before forcing himself to meet Scorpius's stormy gaze. "I don't remember how we got on the topic, though jewelry making is her profession, but we got to discussing what kind of wedding or engagement rings we'd buy or want bought for us when our time came. I…I already had an idea what I would want and being drunk I described it to them. The day before we left to come here…Domi dropped by with them. She made them for me and has just been holding on to them, waiting for me to need them."

Scorpius went back to staring blindly at the rings for a few more moments before meeting Albus's eyes again. "Since you're the one with the rings…you have a question to ask me, don't you?"

It occurred to Albus that the average Malfoy was evil enough to get a man to get down on one knee just to add insult to the injury of being rejected, but he had faith that his heart was in good hands so the Gryffindor took another deep breath and then reached out to frame his beloved's face between his hands, letting everything he was feeling show for this moment. This question, that was simple and to the point.

"You're my other half. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

The two grinned at each other like idiots for a heartbeat and then they wrapped their arms around each other, hugging their lover as they held tight to the one they loved the most.

A great deal of kissing followed, the jewelry box never leaving Scorpius tight grasp as the snogging got hotter by the second. And when Albus broke off the kiss to suggest that they head on inside to properly celebrate Scorpius nodded and followed his fiancé into the villa they'd rented.

"I hope you appreciate the great sacrifice I'm making, marrying into your family." The Slytherin informed his partner as they walked with fingers linked. "I mean I'm going to have to admit to people, in public, that I'm related to Louis through marriage. The burden of that knowledge, well you're really going to have to devote yourself to me heart, body and soul to make it up to me."

"You already have my heart, body and soul." Albus drawled out, giving the other man a teasing hip check. "And on the bright side, you'll be related to Rory through Louis if they keep spontaneously combusting with heat every time they come into contact with each other."

Scorpius was not amused. "You're lucky we're getting married or I'd have to curse you for putting those thoughts in my head again."

Albus's laughter rang out, and both thought that was a damn good sound to ring in the new chapter of their lives they were starting.

The End


End file.
